The background dancer
by BrittLuvesSan
Summary: Brittany meets Santana Lopez at the studio she owns in LA, Santana makes her an offer where she always dreamed of. Will Brittany take that offer or will she forget about her dream. Both girls are parents #Brittana
1. Chapter 1

"Britt you ready?" Emily Pierce yells as she walks into her sisters apartment, she smiles as she hears little footsteps running towards her and catches her nephew as he jumps into her arms. "Hey buddy, where is your mommy?"

"I'm here sis." Brittany Pierce says as she walks out of her bedroom, she walks towards her sister and places a kiss on her cheek.

"Come on we don't want to be late for work and I think Bry wants to dance too." Brittany nods her head and grabs her leather jacket, she gives her son his leather jacket and grabs her car keys.

Brittany picks her son up and walks out of the door, Emily locks up the apartment and follows her sister outside to her car. After Brittany buckled her son in she jumps in the drivers seat and starts her car, after putting on her seat belt she pulls out of the parking lot and drives down the street.

Ten minutes later Brittany parks her car and smiles as Emily jumps out of it and helps Bryan out of the car, Brittany opens her car door and steps out. She locks her grabs her sons sportbag out of the trunk and locks her car, Brittany follows her sister inside the building and greets their friend.

"Good morning Tina." Tina looks up from her phone and smiles.

"Good morning boss." Tina chuckles as Brittany glares at her and winks. "Sorry, good morning Britt." Brittany shakes her head with a chuckle and walks to her office, she sits behind her desk and looks at her son.

"Do you need help getting dressed baby?" Bryan walks to his mother and nods his head, Brittany takes the clothes out of his bag and places her son on her desk.

Brittany helps him pulling of his t-shirt and helps him putting on his tank top, after helping him out of his jeans she gives him his shorts and helps him of her desk.

"Em can you throw me my tank top and sweatpants?" Brittany asks as she sees her sister already in her dance clothes, Emily nods her head and throws Brittany the clothes.

After Brittany quickly put on her clothes she walks to the small refrigerator and grabs three bottles of water, she takes her son by the hand and walks out of the office towards her first class of the day.

"Good morning girls." Brittany says as she walks in, all her students turn around and smile.

"Good morning Brittany." Brittany walks towards the big mirrors and turns back to the students.

"My son and sister will watch us dance today, is that okay?" She smiles as her students shake their heads and turns to her sister, Emily nods her head and turns on the music.

After thirty minutes of dancing Brittany looks in the mirror and sees Tina standing at the door, she signs to Emily to stop the music and turns to her students.

"You can all take a water break girls." She catches the towel Emily throws to her and wipes the sweat of her forehead, after throwing her towel back to Emily she jogs to Tina and smiles.

"What's wrong T?" Tina looks at her and smiles.

"Someone waits in your office, she wanted to talk to you." Brittany raises an eyebrow and looks at her.

"Who?" Tina smirks and shrugs.

"Go and find out, Mike will take over your class." Brittany nods her head and turns to her students.

"Alright girls there is a small change of plans, I have a meeting right now but Mike Chang will take over." After saying goodbye to her girls, Brittany picks her son up and walks towards her office with Emily.

Brittany opens the door of her office and freezes as she sees Santana Lopez with her son Santino standing beside her desk, Emily gasp softly as she sees the upcoming popstar standing there and softly pushes her sister inside.

Brittany softly shakes her head and smiles as she walks to Santana. "Good morning Miss Lopez." Santana turns to Brittany and chuckles.

"Please call me Santana." Brittany nods her head and smiles, she gestures over to the couch and smiles.

"Do you want to sit down?" Santana nods her head and walks to the couch, after sitting down she pulls her son on her lap and looks at the little boy on Brittany's hip.

"Oh sorry Santana this is my son Bryan and my sister Emily Pierce, they always come to the dance studio with me." Santana smiles and looks at them.

"Nice to meet you, is it okay that I brought my son Santino with me?" Brittany smiles as the little boy looks at her and nods her head.

"Yes of course." She sits down on a chair in front of the couch and looks at her son. "Honey can you show Santino where your cars are?"

Bryan nods his head and jumps off his mothers lap, he slowly walks to Santino and smiles. "Do you want to play cars with me Santino?" Santino jumps of his mothers lap with a smile and nods his head, Bryan smiles brightly and leads Santino to his toys.

"Well he likes your little boy, how old is he?" Santana asks as she sees her son talking with Bryan, Brittany looks at the two boys and smiles.

"Bryan just turned four." Santana looks at Brittany and raises an eyebrow.

"How old are you?" Brittany looks at her and smiles slightly.

"I am twenty years old, will turn 21 next month." Emily sees Santana's eyebrows raise in shock and clears her throat.

"Brittany had to go through the same thing you did." Santana sighs and nods her head in understanding not wanting to talk about rape, Brittany clears her throat and smiles.

"May I ask why you are her Santana?" Santana chuckles and crosses her legs.

"Well I need to dance for a music video and I heard a lot of good things about your dance school from Puck." Brittany chuckles as she hears the name of a good friend of them and smiles.

"You know Puck?" Santana nods her head and smiles.

"Yeah he is one of my best friends, his wife Quinn is a friend of me too." Emily rolls her eyes and chuckles.

"They were a hell to work with, every time we danced they had a fight about who ruined it." Santana laughs and shakes her head.

"Yeah they always fight but love and Beth keep them going strong." Brittany nods her head in agreement and smiles.

"So what is the song about?"

"Do you want to hear it? I don't really know how to explain it." Brittany chuckles and nods her head, Santana takes out her phone and searches the song she pushes play and lays her phone on the table.

Brittany sits back and lays her head against the chair, she closes her eyes and listens to the song. Santana looks at Emily with an eyebrow raised and nods her head to Brittany, Emily looks at her sister and chuckles.

"She tries to think of a dance, she always closes her eyes when she thinks about dances." Emily whispers as she sits down next to Santana, Santana nods her head in understanding and looks back at Brittany.

After the song ends Santana takes her phone and scrolls down, she selects the other song and smiles. "It's two songs I need help with, this is the second song." Brittany nods her head and lays her head back again, Santana slowly let's her eyes roam over Brittany's body and doesn't see Emily's knowing smirk.

After the second song ends Brittany looks up and smiles slightly. "Well both songs are beautiful, did you ever think to make the first song a duet?" Santana nods her head and chuckles.

"Yeah I did but I couldn't find the perfect partner." Brittany nods her head in understanding and smiles.

"Well a big energetic dance isn't good for the songs, just small steps and a lot of walking." She thinks back to the first song and chuckles. "The first song can be danced in some room where a wall seperates two persons, they try to break down the wall and throw some things around." Santana smiles and nods her head.

"Sounds good and the second song?" Brittany sits back and sighs.

"Well the name says it all, Besame mucho, also kiss me a lot now this will be a slow teasing partner dance. You will tease your dance partner until the chorus and after that you walk away and tease again." Santana smirks and chuckles.

"I like that, which song will we do first?"

"Let's do up, I can try to be the duet voice because I can dance better if I'm singing." Santana nods her head and stands up.

"Can I change somewhere?" Brittany nods her head and stands up.

"You can change here, I will take Emily and the boys to our private room okay?" Santana nods her head and looks at her son.

"Baby will you go with Bryan and Brittany to the dance room? Mami will come as soon as she changed." Santino nods his head and grabs some cars, Bryan grabs some too and follow Brittany out of the room.

Santana quickly changes and lays her clothes on the couch, she walks out of the room and smiles as Tina points her finger towards the last door down the hall.

Santana jogs down the hall and opens the door, she walks in and smiles as she sees Emily and Brittany playing with her son and Bryan. Brittany looks up as she hears the door open and smiles as Santana walks in, she stands up and looks at her.

"Ready to start?"

Santana nods her head and catches the headset Brittany throws to her, she puts the headset on and scrolls to the instrumental version of her song Up. Brittany connects the headsets to the speaker in the room, and smiles as Santana connects her phone on the speakers too.

"Alright let's just imagine there is a wall between us, and we can throw with these pillows. Santana nods her head and walks to the middle of the room, Brittany follows her and turns her body so her back is facing Santana.

Santana does the same and her eyes widen as she hears Brittany's voice as she sings the first part of the song. Brittany starts walking around on her side of the room and smirks as she sees her sister and the two boys slowly moving their body's on the song.

Brittany throws one of the pillows around and lays down on the ground, Emily's mouth drops open in shock as her sisters voice harmonizes perfectly with Brittany's and looks down at her nephew.

Bryan looks up and smiles. "I like mommy's and Santana's voice."

"I do too." Santino says smiling brightly, Emily nods her head in agreement and hears the song coming to an end, she looks back at the two girls and sees them looking at each other.

"Wow Brittany next time a warning please." Santana says in shock, Brittany looks at her and raises her eyebrows.

"For what?"

"Your voice, it's beautiful!" Brittany chuckles and shrugs.

"It's alright." Santino runs to Brittany and jumps in her arms, Brittany quickly catches him and looks at Santana in shock. She sees Bryan jumping in Santana's arms and raises an eyebrow, Santino turns Brittany's face to him and looks at her with a smile.

"Will you sing that song with my mommy a lot of times?" Santana looks at Brittany in shock as both of their sons ask the same question and raise there eyebrows.

"Why?" Brittany asks curiously as she shifts Santino on her hip, Bryan turns his head towards his mother and smiles.

"We liked it mommy."

"Yeah it was beautiful girls." Emily adds as she walks towards them, Santana chuckles and looks at Bryan.

"Well if your mommy likes singing, I can talk to my manager and change the song in a duet." Brittany's eyes widen in shock and she shakes her head.

"I'm not that good Santana."

Santana places Bryan down and sighs. "Well just think about it, and call me if you want to do it." She looks at the time and takes her son from Brittany. "We have to go now but I can come back next week."

Brittany nods her head and sees Santana walking out of the room with Santino, she turns off the speaker and walks out of the room with Bryan.

 **This is the end of chapter one, I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Brittany singing: Italic Santana singing: Bold, both girls singing: Bold/Italic.**

Three days later Brittany parks in front of the studio she agreed to meet Santana and turns to her sister. "Why am I here?" Emily looks at her sister and smiles.

"Because Bry and I convinced you to do the duet." Brittany rolls her eyes as her son nods his head in agreement and sighs.

"Alright let's go in."

Emily squeals and jumps out of the car, she helps her nephew out of the car and waits impatiently until Brittany locked her car. Brittany takes her son from Emily and chuckles as her sister drags her inside, she pulls her hand out of Emily's grip and smiles as she sees Santana waiting beside the reception.

"Morning Santana."

Santana turns around and smiles. "Good morning girls!" She looks at Bryan and winks. "And good morning handsome."

Brittany chuckles as her son hides his blush in her neck and raises an eyebrow at her. "You deserve an award."

"Why?" Santana asks with a chuckle as she walks towards the girls, Brittany strokes her sons back and smiles.

"Well nobody ever made him blush that fast." Emily looks at her sister and smirks.

"Now someone has to make you blush sis, I never saw you blush." Brittany rolls her eyes and looks at her sister.

"Nobody can make me blush Em."

"We will see about that." Santana says smirking accepting the challenge and leads the girls towards the sound studio, she opens the door and smiles as her son sits up with a big smile.

"Bryan! Want to play?" Bryan quickly lifts his head and looks at his new friend, he quickly nods his head and smiles as his mother puts him down. Both boys take off towards the corner with toys and Santana smiles sitting down on a chair.

"Well this is the sound studio and my manager Sue." She points to a woman in a tracksuit and smiles. "Will be recording our song, ready to start or do you want to read the lyrics first?"

Brittany smiles and takes off her leather jacket, she places it on the couch next to Emily and smiles. "We can start." Santana nods her head and walks with Brittany into the soundproof room, they both take place in front of the microphone and Brittany starts singing as soon as Sue nods her head.

 _I drew a broken heart_ _ **  
**_ _Right on your window pane_ _ **  
**_ _Waited for your reply_ _ **  
**_ _Here in the pouring rain_ _ **  
**_ _Just breathe against the glass_ _ **  
**_ _Leave me some kind of sign_ _ **  
**_ _I know the hurt won't pass, yeah_ _ **  
**_ _Just tell me it's not the end of the line_ _ **  
**_ _Just tell me it's not the end of the line_ **  
**

Santana smiles as she sees Sue's mouth fall open in shock and winks, Sue nods her head approvingly and smiles.

 **** **I never meant to break your heart** **  
** **Now I won't let this plane go down** **  
** **I never meant to make you cry** **  
** **I'll do what it takes to make this fly, oh** **  
** **You gotta hold on** **  
** **Hold on to what you're feeling** **  
** **That feeling is the best thing** **  
** **The best thing, alright** **  
** **I'm gonna place my bet on us** **  
** **I know this love is heading in the same direction** **  
** **That's up** **  
**

Brittany smiles as she sees that Emily giving her thumbs up and smiles.

 **** _You drew a question mark_ _ **  
**_ _But you know what I want_ _ **  
**_ _I wanna turn the clock, yeah_ _ **  
**_ _Right back to where it was_ **  
**

Brittany turns her head to Santana and smiles as she hears how well their voices harmonize, Santana winks at her and closes her eyes as she reaches the high notes.

 _ **So let's build a bridge, yeah**_ _ **  
**_ _ **From your side to mine**_ _ **  
I'll**_ _ **be the one to cross over**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Just tell me it's not the end of the line**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Just tell me it's not the end of the line**_ _ **  
**_ **  
** **I never meant to break your heart** **  
** **Now I won't let this plane go down** **  
** **I never meant to make you cry** **  
I'll** **do what it takes to make this fly, oh** **  
**

Both girls turn their bodies so that they are facing each other, and they both throw a lot of energy in the song.

 _ **You gotta hold on**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hold on to what you're feeling**_ _ **  
**_ _ **That feeling is the best thing**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The best thing, alright**_ **  
**

 **I'm gonna place my bet on us** **  
** **I know this love is heading in the same direction** **  
That's** **up** ****

 _Girl, I know we could climb back to where we were then_ _ **  
**_ _Feel it here in my heart_ _ **  
**_ _Put my heart in your hand_ **  
**

 _ **Well, I hope and I pray that you do understand**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If you did, all you have to say is**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_ **  
**

Brittany closes her eyes as she reaches the high note and slowly dances on her spot.

 _I'm waiting for you_ **  
**

 _ **Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_ **  
**

Both girls throw their last bit of energy in the last part of the song and look at each other.

 ****I _ **never meant to break your heart**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Now I won't let this plane go down**_

 _Let this plane go down_ **  
**

 _ **I never meant to make you cry  
I'll do what it takes to make this fly, oh  
**_

 _You gotta hold on  
Hold on to what you're feeling  
That feeling is the best thing  
The best thing, alright **  
**_

 **I'm gonna place my bet on us  
 _I know this love is heading in the same direction_  
**

 ** _That's up_**

Both girls turn around as they hear cheering and chuckle as they see their sons, Emily and Sue clapping and cheering. Both girls walk out of the soundproof room and sit down on the couch, Sue turns to them and smiles brightly.

"Well this was perfect girls, I don't even need to change something about it." Santana bites down on her lip and sighs.

"But I do." Sue raises her eyebrows and looks at her.

"What do you want to change Santana?"

"The video." Santana answers, Sue furrows her brows and looks at her.

"What about it?"

"I want to change my dancing partner." Santana says as she leans back, she shakes her head as Sue tries to say something and sighs. "No just listen first please."

Sue nods her head and sits back in her chair, Santana turns to Brittany and smiles. "Brittany you helped me out a lot, I found someone that can keep up with my voice without trying too much and you had an awesome idea for the video."

Brittany smiles but raises an eyebrow. "What do you want to ask Santana." Santana chuckles and bites her lip.

"Well uh will you record the clip with me? Now it's our song not mine, you are a part of the song."

Bryan jumps on Brittany's lap before she can answer and looks at Santana with a big smile. "Can my mommy finally live her dream?"

"What is your mommy's dream buddy?" Santana asks with a small smile, Bryan looks at Emily for help and smiles as Emily clears her throat.

"Her dream is to be a background dancer for stars, it will mean she is gone a lot but maybe she can find someone that has no problem with only doing America tours with her."

Sue smiles and puts a hand over Santana's mouth before she can say something. "Let me talk now feisty." Brittany chuckles as Santana rolls her eyes and looks back at Sue, Sue looks at the blonde girl that immediately mesmerized her with her voice and smiles.

"Well how about a deal?" Brittany raises her hand before Emily can say something and shakes her head, she looks at Sue and raises an eyebrow.

"What deal, and sorry Em but you are too quick with saying yes." Sue chuckles and crosses her arms.

"Well Santana told me she only wants to do tours around America until her son can come with her, and I just heard you and Santana sing and it was just perfect." She takes a deep breath and smiles. "I can offer you to take you as a background dancer, but if we release the song you will have fans too and they want to hear more how will you do that?"

"I didn't thought of that yet." Brittany says sighing and throws her head back against the couch, Santana sits up and smiles.

"Well we can change the plan, Brittany do you like singing?" She smiles as Brittany slowly nods her head and looks at Sue with a smile. "What do you think of this, I will write more duet songs so Brittany's fans hear her too but her dancing will be priority?"

"I like it." Sue says with a smile, she looks at Brittany and raises an eyebrow. "What do you say Brittany?"

Brittany looks around and sees everyone looking at her, she looks at her son and sees him smiling proudly. She turns to her sister and sees the same smile, she her head to Santana and smirks. "I think you have a new background dancer Lopez."

Brittany chuckles as Santino does a small fist bump with his mother and smiles as her son pulls her in a hug, she pulls Emily into her too and places a kiss on both of their heads.

"But no matter what happens, my family will come first." She adds a she looks back up, Santana smiles and looks down at her son.

"I told Sue the same thing and she always let's me go early to pick up Santino from his kindergarten, plus she told me to make Sunday family day so I don't have to be at the studio on Sunday."

Sue smiles and looks at the girls. "Well welcome to Sylvester studio Brittany." Sue stands up and walks out of the room, a few minutes later she returns and sits back down.

"I have a contract here, it's for background dancers read through it and tell me if something bothers you." Brittany nods her head and takes the papers from Sue, after reading through it she looks up at Sue and raises an eyebrow.

"What do you mean I can't do any other job? Em and I have our dance studio." Sue bites her lip and sighs.

"I'm afraid you won't have any time for that or you will over work yourself, this job takes a lot of time and energy Brittany and your son does too I don't think you want to over do yourself." Emily turns to her sister and turns her head so she looks at her, Emily smiles and shrugs.

"Britt you can't let this chance go so do it sign the papers, you will stay the owner of the studio with me but I'm thinking that it's time to make Mike our co-owner." Brittany looks at her and nods her head smiling.

"Yeah he already knew we wanted him to be our co-owner, he can take over my classes and if I have a day off I can always jump in and we need to hire more teachers." Emily nods her head in agreement and pushes the pen in Brittany's hand, Brittany chuckles and signs the contract.

Sue takes the contract with a smile and places it on the table, she looks at Brittany and raises an eyebrow. "Now please tell me what I need for the video."

"A wall with a window, a water hose to make it rain and a lot of stuff to throw oh and make sure that nobody can get hurt by the shattering of glass or something."

"Why rain?" Sue asks curiously, Brittany chuckles and quotes the first part of the song.

"I drew a broken heart **,** Right on your window pane **,** Waited for your reply **,** Here in the pouring rain"

"Who stands in the rain?" Santana asks curiously, Brittany chuckles and raises her hand.

"I do, but we need to make sure it's a little cold in there too." Sue slowly blinks and shakes her head.

"Why?" She asks curiously, Brittany laughs and shrugs her shoulders.

"We need to draw on the window." Sue nods her head in understanding and writes everything down, she looks up and raises an eyebrow.

"Need something else?"

"Energy drinks." Brittany says with a chuckle, Santana laughs and shakes her head.

"You are a weird one Pierce, why energy drinks?"

"Because recording will start around 5:30 am, that way we can finish it in one day." Sue says quickly understanding Brittany's thoughts, Brittany nods her head in agreement and chuckles.

"Exactly, that way we don't have to do the same thing for days."

Sue puts her pen down and looks at both girls. "Alright girls I will set everything up and we will start tomorrow morning, now grab your boys and go to a park or something." She turns to Emily and smiles.

"You can come to us as soon as Bryan wakes up, I think we will be half way done by then." Emily nods her head and smiles.

"We will thank you Sue." Sue smiles and grabs her stuff, she walks out of the room but leaves the door open for the girls.

Santana looks at Emily and sighs. "Emily may I ask you something?" Emily nods her head and smiles.

"Of course."

"Can you take Santino with you tomorrow? I don't want to wake him so early."

"Can we have a sleepover mommy?" Bryan asks with a big smile as he looks at his mom, Brittany turns to her son and raises an eyebrow.

"Why?" Bryan rolls his eyes just like his mom does and sighs.

"That way aunt Emily can both take me and Santino to you and Santana, how will she pick up Santino when she doesn't even know where he lives?"

Brittany stares at her son in shock and ruffles his hair with a chuckle. "Sometimes I ask myself who the genius is, I never thought of that baby."

Bryan jumps off his mothers lap and stands next to Santino, he looks at his mother with a smirk and sighs. "Well mommy some people say that when a mother gives birth."

"The half of their brain goes to their first child." Santino says finishing Bryan's sentence with a smirk looking at his mother, Emily quickly jumps of the couch as she burst out laughing and sees her sister and Santana looking at the two boys with mouths wide open.

"Uh boys?" Emily says out of breath because she laughed so hard, the boys turn their heads to Emily and both raise an eyebrow. "It's time to run!" She yells as she sees both Santana and Brittany jumping of the couch.

Both boys squeal and quickly run out of the room Emily close behind them, Santana and Brittany both run after them and follow them out of the building.

"Grab Bry, I will take Santi." Brittany says as she takes of after Santana's son, Santana ignores the shock wanting to take over at the nickname Brittany gave her son and takes of after Bryan.

Brittany speeds up as she sees Santino slowing down and grabs him around his waist, she picks him up and runs back to cut of her son's escaping. She smiles as her son slows down and chuckles as Santana grabs him around his waist, both girls crouch down and tickle them.

"Sanniee stoooop." Bryan squeals laughing, Santino tries to escape Brittany's tickling and laughs.

"Brittyyyy stop please." Both girls stop as they hear how the boys called them and help them up, Brittany turns her head as she hears her sister still laughing and glares at her.

"Santi go to your mommy, I need to grab my sister." Brittany stands up and immediately runs to Emily, Emily squeals and quickly runs away.

"Mommy slide over the car!" Bryan yells as he sees his aunt Emily running and ducking to hide behind a car, Brittany smirks and listens to her son.

She speeds up and slides over the hood of the car, she lands on her feet next to the car and grabs her sister before she can run away again. She hits Emily on the back of her head for laughing and jogs back to Santana and the boys, Bryan jumps in Brittany's arms as soon as she gets there and she easily catches him.

"Brittany do you, Emily and Bryan want to join me and Santino for lunch? We can go to my place and order take out, I think the boys don't want to go yet." Brittany looks at her son and sees him nodding his head with a big smile, she looks back to Santana and smiles.

"Yeah sure, we can follow you with my car."

"Can I drive with Santana, mommy?" Bryan asks sweetly, Brittany looks at him and chuckles at his pout.

"The Pierce pout doesn't work on me baby, and you need to ask Santana."

He turns his head to Santana and repeats the question, Santana chuckles and nods her head. "Of course you can." She looks to Brittany and smiles. "Can I borrow his car seat?"

Brittany nods her head and places her son down, she unlocks her car and grabs her sons seat.

She walks back to Santana and hands her the seat, after Santana placed the seat in the car, Emily and Brittany both help the boys in the car and buckle them in.

Brittany and Emily both jog to Brittany's car and jump in, after putting on their seat belts Brittany pulls out of the parking lot and follows Santana.

"Did you like it Britt?" Emily asks referring to the singing, Brittany quickly glances at Emily and nods her head.

"Yeah I did, but I think working with Santana will be my dead."

"Because she's hot?" Emily asks laughing, Brittany nods her head and chuckles.

"That is one reason but she only sings songs that has to do with love, so you never know what happens."

Emily nods her head and sighs. "Would it be so bad to fall in love again sis?"

"I don't say its bad, but how will Bry react?" Emily chuckles and looks at her.

"I think if it ever happens, Bry will love it because he adores Santana." Emily places her hand on her sisters knee and squeezes it softly. "Stop over analyzing everything sis, if it happens just go with it."

Brittany nods her head and sighs. "Yeah you're right, thank you sis."

 **This is the end of chapter 2, I hope you guys liked it.**

 **Please write me a pm or review if you have any songs, you want to see Brittana perform.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Santana and Brittany walk into the studio and immediately get dragged to the dressing room by Sue, Sue closes the door behind them and turns to the girls.

"Alright girl everything is ready, get dressed in the clothes I laid down and drink an energy." She turns around before the girls can say something and walks out of the room, Brittany looks at the clothes Sue laid down and smirks.

"I think Sue forgot the raining part, or she wants to show your fans my abs."

"What abs?" Santana asks chuckling and quickly turns around to get dressed, Brittany rolls her eyes and quickly gets dressed too.

"You will see Lopez." After both girls finished changing, they both grab a can of energy and walk out of the room. Brittany follows Santana down the hall and follows her into a room, Brittany looks around impressed what Sue manages to do with the room in such a short time and smiles.

"Looks good Sue." Brittany says as Sue walks towards them, Sue smiles and whistles the group she worked with and other dancers over.

"Good morning guys today we will film the first music video for Santana, but before we start please meet Santana's background dancer and singer Brittany Pierce."

After saying Hello to everyone Santana walks behind the wall Sue placed and smiles as she sees Santana waiting in a sort alley, Sue starts the music and the camera guy starts his camera.

Brittany walks to the small window and shivers a little as she feels how cold it is in the room and how cold the water is, Brittany blows a little bit of hot air on the window and draws a broken heart.

After the girls finally finish filming and Brittany catches the towel Sue throws at her, Brittany wipes the water of her face and smiles as Bryan, Santino and Emily run to her and Santana.

"Don't jump baby, mommy's clothes are wet." Brittany warns her son as she sees him thinking about running to her, Emily looks at her sister and chuckles.

"You're abs are on display sis."

Santana looks at Brittany's stomach and smirks. "Alright you didn't lie." Brittany turns to her and chuckles.

"I never lie about my abs."

"Brittany go change, it will take a while to warm and clean the room up." Sue says as she walks up to the girl, she turns to Santana and smiles. "San you can take the dressing room and try to come up with new songs, here are the Cd's with the instrumental."

Santana nods her head and takes Santino's hand, she smiles as Bryan slips his hand in hers and walks with the two boys out of the room knowing the two sisters are following her.

As soon as Brittany walks into the dressing room she pulls of the blouse and catches the blouse Bryan throws at her, she puts the dry one on and puts on her skinny jeans.

Santana sits down in a corner and hears the Cd's, she writes down some words that automatically come into her head at hearing the instrumental and sighs as she can't find a text for the last CD with Spanish sounds.

"You okay Santana?" Brittany asks as she sees a frown covering her face, Santana shakes her head and calls her, Emily and the two boys to her.

"I can't think of any text for this song, maybe you can help me." Santana says as she makes places for her to sit, Brittany nods her head and sits down on the couch she pulls both boys on her lap and smiles as Emily sits down next to her.

"Let's hear it." Santana pushes play and sees Brittany listen to the instrumental sounds, Brittany takes the pen out of Santana's hand and grabs a small piece of paper she writes down some words and continues listening.

After the CD stops Brittany turns to Santana and chuckles. "I kinda have the whole song in my head and I already know a dance, but the song I have is a duet."

Santana looks at her and smiles. "Well sing it for us." Brittany shakes her head and stands up with both boys in her arms, Brittany places the boys back on the couch and walks to the radio.

After putting the radio on repeat she grabs Santana's lyrics book and opens it on an empty page, she pushes play and she sits down with her back against the wall next to the sofa and starts writing.

Santana looks at Emily a little bit confused, Emily shakes her head and chuckles she stands up of the couch and offers the boys her hand.

"Come on Santana we will go and grab some lunch for us all, Brittany will write the whole song now."

Santana nods her head and grabs her purse, the girls walk out of the room with the two little boys and silently close the door.

Thirty minutes later they return with coffee and something to eat, they walk into the dressing room and Santana smiles as she sees Brittany sitting on the couch watching something on her phone.

"Hungry sis?" Emily asks as she walks in after Santana, Brittany puts her phone down and nods her head.

"Yeah I am, I just finished the song." Emily chuckles and places the food on the table, she sits down on the couch and pull Santana next to her.

Bryan and Santino both sit down on a chair and take a bite from their sandwiches, Brittany takes her sandwich out of the bag and takes a bite.

After they ate their sandwiches Brittany stands up and throws away the empty packages, she sits back down on the couch and gives Santana her lyrics book.

"Page 21 just read it and if you have any questions, well just ask." Santana nods her head and opens her book, she searches page 21 and her eyes widen as she sees it's Spanish.

After reading through her parts of the song that Brittany marked, she turns her head to Brittany and raises an eyebrow. "That is perfectly written in Spanish!"

Emily's eyes widen and she looks at her sister. "You want to sing in Spanish?" Brittany chuckles and nods her head.

"Yeah I don't think I learned the language for no reason." Santana raises an eyebrow and turns her body so she's facing Brittany.

"Can you sing a small part?" Brittany nods her head and grabs the remote for the radio, she turns it on and pushes play.

Brittany waits for the chorus and looks at her sister and Santana, she chuckles as Santana's eyes widen and looks down at her hands.

"Que solo por un beso  
Se suede enamorar  
Sin necesidad de hablarse  
Solo los labios rozarse  
Cupido los flechara  
Y solo por un beso "

"Ay dios mio." Santana and Santino say simultaneously, Brittany burst out laughing as she sees them staring at her in shock and shrugs her shoulders.

"How was it?"

"Perfect!" Santino says loudly as he jumps on Brittany's lap with Bryan, Brittany chuckles and strokes both of their hairs.

"Well we are definitely recording some Spanish songs too." Santana states with a smile, Brittany chuckles and shrugs.

"Sure I like the language."

"Well I finished three songs, two of them are duets I will give them to Sue and then we can leave." Santana says as she stands up, she takes the Cd's out of the radio and grabs her lyrics book.

"Come on Britt, we need to tell Sue that you wrote one of the songs." Brittany looks down as she feels someone poking her side and looks into her sons bright blue eyes.

"Mommy, Santi sleeps." Bryan whispers, Brittany looks at Santino and smiles as she sees that her son is right.

"Will you jump of baby? We need to follow Santana, I will carry Santi." Bryan nods his head and jumps of her lap, Brittany slowly moves Santi so his head is laying on her shoulder and stands up.

Santana smiles as she sees her son burying his head in Brittany's neck and looks at her. "Well I think you are his favorite pillow, he never fell asleep that fast."

"We both break records with the boys." Brittany claims with a chuckle as they walk out of the room, Emily looks at her sister and smiles.

"You look happy sis, Bry does too the whole way towards the restaurant he stayed at her side." Brittany turns her head to look at her sister and smiles.

"I am happy Em, I have you, Bry and now we have Santana and Santi in our life too." Emily places a hand on Brittany's back and smiles.

"I am happy too sis."

The conversation is cut to an end as they walk into Sue's office, and Brittany stands back against the wall supporting Santi with her arms. Bryan stands next to his mom and lays his head against her leg, Brittany removes one arm from Santi and strokes her sons hair.

"This is amazing Santana, but did you ask Brittany if she understands and speaks Spanish?" Sue asks after reading all lyrics, Santana chuckles and looks at Sue.

"Our blonde dancer is full of surprises Sue, she wrote the lyrics I couldn't think of anything." Sue's eyes widen and she looks at Brittany.

"Is that true?" Brittany chuckles and nods her head, Sue nods her head impressed and smiles.

"Well we can record one of the songs tomorrow, and publish it with the video." She turns to Brittany and smiles slightly. "There is a chance that you will need to give an interview with Santana after we published it."

Brittany shrugs her free shoulder and smiles. "No problem, but I'm more concerned of the paparazzi outside right now what will they say when they see Santi sleeping in my arms?"

"Just ignore them and walk to your car." Sue says with a chuckle "They posted photos of your chasing yesterday too, they just want to know who the blondes are."

Emily chuckles and looks at her sister. "They already stalk you sis, they drove after you and Santana this morning too." Brittany rolls her eyes and sighs.

"Let me guess they ask who the mysterious blonde is that spend the night at Santana's house?"

"Yeah they do." Sue says with a chuckle. "Why did you two drive here together?"

"Santi and Bry fell asleep in his room after playing and running the whole day, so I asked them to stay the night." Santana says with a shrug

"Yeah I offered Santana to take Santi with us to the studios." Emily adds, Sue nods her head in understanding and smiles.

"Well okay you can go now and enjoy the rest of the day, tomorrow around eight am we will record the Spanish song and publish the video."

The girls nod their heads and walk out of Sue's office after saying their goodbyes, Brittany walks out of the studio and rolls her eyes as she hears camera's going off.

She quickly unlocks her car and sees Bryan following Santana's advice to run to the car, Brittany speed walks after him and places Santino in his seat. After buckling both boys in she closes their doors and sees Santana jumping in the passenger seat, Emily quickly opens the door at Bryan's side and sits down in the middle of the boys.

Brittany jumps in the drivers seat and pulls out of the parking lot, she drives down the street and sighs. "I don't like them."

Santana chuckles and nods her head in agreement. "I don't like them either, but we can ignore them."

Brittany nods her head in agreement and drives towards Santana's house, she looks in the rear view mirror and chuckles as she sees her son sleeping too.

"Both boys are out cold." She says with a small smile, Santana looks behind her and chuckles.

"Yeah it was a hard day today, you can place Bryan next to Santino just like yesterday if you want."

Emily clears her throat and sits up. "I will have to go soon, but Brittany can stay." Brittany looks in the rear view mirror and raises an eyebrow.

"Where you going sis?" Emily scratches the back of her neck and sighs.

"I uh I have a date." After Brittany parked her car in Santana's driveway she turns around and looks at her sister.

"Who is the lucky one?" Emily chuckles and rolls her eyes.

"The same as last week Britt."

"Kevin?" Emily nods her head and slaps Brittany's arm as she wiggles her eyebrows.

"It's a cinema date sis, not that what you think you horn dog." Santana burst out laughing as she hears the sisters bickering and shakes her head.

She slaps Brittany on the back of her head and looks at her. "Stop bickering." She turns to Emily and smiles. "I will call you a taxi, so you have enough time to get ready." Emily smiles thankfully and nods her head.

"Thank you Santana." Santana smiles and steps out of the car, she opens Bryan's car door and slowly picks him up. Brittany does the same with Santino and follows Santana into her house, Emily follows both girls up the stairs and smile as she sees them laying the boys down.

After giving her son a kiss on the forehead, Santana walks out of the room and calls a taxi for Emily.

After the short call she puts the phone down and turns to the two blondes. "Your taxi will be here in a few minutes." Emily quickly gives Santana a hug and smiles.

"Thank you Santana." Santana smiles and hugs her back, after pulling out of the hug Emily turns around and gives her sister a kiss on the cheek.

"Have fun and don't think too much." She whispers in Brittany's ear, Brittany smiles and places a kiss on her forehead.

"Go get ready Em, but don't dress up too much it would be pretty embarrassing for him to pass out at the cinema." Santana chuckles and shakes her head, Emily shakes her head with a smile and walks out of the door as she sees the taxi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Three weeks later.**

"Mami can we go to Brittany?" Santino asks his mother smiling, Santana looks at him and sighs.

"I will try to call her." Santino nods his head and smiles as his mom pulls out her phone, Santana dials Brittany's number and sighs as Brittany declines her call again.

"Fuck it." She mutters and stands up. "Come on baby, we are going there now." Santino nods his head with a squeal and jumps of the couch, he follows his mother outside to the car and jumps in.

After Santana buckled him in she jumps in the car and pulls out of the driveway, she turns on the radio and smiles as she hears the song she recorded with Brittany three weeks ago.

Five minutes later she parks her car in front of the apartment and jumps out, she helps her son out of the car and walks to the door.

Santino knocks on the door and smiles as Emily opens the door. "Emmy!"

"Hey buddy." Emily says smiling letting the both of them in, Santana watches her son and Bryan take of in the garden and pulls Emily back.

"Is Britt here?" Emily shakes her head and sighs.

"No she is at the studio, do you know what's going on with her?" Santana sighs and nods her head.

"The day you had your date she kissed me, and before I had a chance to answer or say something she ran." Emily sighs and nods her head.

"Go talk to her, I will keep an eye on both boys." Santana kisses Emily's cheek and smiles.

"Thank you Emily." After saying the boys she had to do something Santana runs out of the apartment and jumps in her car, after a five minute drive she parks her car and jogs into the studio.

"Sue where is B?" Santana asks as she sees Sue coming out of her office, Sue points to one of the private recording rooms and shrugs.

Santana nods her head and jogs to the only door with the red light on, she silently slips in and sits down on the couch hearing Brittany's beautiful voice over the speaker.

 _I don't think that passenger seat_ _  
_ _Has ever looked this good to me_ _  
_ _Sh_ _e tells me about h_ _er_ _night_ _  
_ _And I count the colors in h_ _er_ _eyes_ _  
_ _Sh_ _e'll never fall in love_ _S_ _he swears_ _  
_ _As_ _S_ _he runs h_ _er_ _fingers through h_ _er_ _hair_ _  
_ _I'm laughing 'cause I hope_ _S_ _he's wrong_ _  
_ _And I don't think it ever crossed h_ _er_ _mind_ _  
_ _Sh_ _e tells a joke, I fake a smile_ _  
_ _But I know all h_ _er_ _favorite songs_ _  
_ _And…._

Santana smiles as she sees Brittany's small smile and ignores the tears burning

 _I could tell you h_ _er_ _favorite color's_ _red_ _  
_ _Sh_ _e loves to argue, born on the_ _seventeenth_ _  
_ _H_ _er_ _s_ _on is_ _beautiful,_ _S_ _he has h_ _er_ _father's eyes_ _  
_ _And if you asked me if I love h_ _er_ _,_ _  
_ _I'd lie_  
 _Sh_ _e looks around the room_ _  
_ _Innocently overlooks the truth_ _  
_ _Shouldn't a light go on?_ _  
_ _Doesn't_ _s_ _he know that I've had h_ _er_ _memorized for so long?_ _  
_ _Sh_ _e sees everything black and white_ _  
_ _Never let nobody see h_ _er_ _cry_ _  
_ _I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

Brittany opens her eyes as the door to the sound room opens and she looks towards the door, her eyes widen as she sees Santana and she quickly turns the music off with the remote in her hand.

"How long B?" Santana asks softly as she walks towards her, Brittany looks down at the ground and shrugs.

"It doesn't matter Santana."

"It does to me." Santana whispers as she stands in front of her, Brittany keeps her head down and breaths out a laugh.

"No it doesn't."

"Why wouldn't it matter B?" Brittany shrugs her shoulders and sighs.

"I don't know."

"Why did you ran Brittany?"

Brittany shrugs and sighs. "I got scared, you were shocked."

"You had to give me a little more time to recognize what happened B, are you still scared?"

Brittany nods her head and Santana sighs.

"You don't have to, talk to me B please." Brittany sighs and sits down on the chair behind her.

"We work together Santana, we both have kids I don't want to ruin what we have now."

"What if you don't ruin it?" Santana asks softly, Brittany shrugs and sighs.

"I know I will ruin everything Santana, my mom was right when she told me that I'm just too stupid for everything."

Santana takes a step forward and lifts Brittany's head, she quickly closes the small gap between them and captures Brittany's lips with her own. Brittany takes a deep breath through her nose and answers Santana's kiss with just as much passion, she places her hands on Santana's hips and pulls her closer.

Santana slowly pulls away and looks into Brittany's eyes. "You are not stupid Brittany, you raise your son all on your own and just watch how he acts he learned everything from you."

Brittany looks at Santana and sighs. "I don't want to lose you and Santi as our friends Santana, Bry likes Santi he calls him his best friend."

"Look Britt I can't look in the future and tell you that we will be together forever, but do you really want to hide your feelings?" She places a finger on Brittany's lips and shakes her head.

"Let me finish." Brittany nods her head and looks Santana in the eyes, Santana smiles and sighs. "I can't ignore my feelings Brittany and I don't want to ignore it, I want to see where all of this leads us."

"Don't you think it's a little quick?" Santana shrugs and chuckles.

"Maybe but it feels right to me, what does your heart say?"

"My heart says that I need to watch where this will go, but my head says run." Brittany says honestly, Santana pecks Brittany on her lips and smiles.

"Will you go on a date with me today? Just the two of us?" Santana sees Brittany thinking and chuckles. "A date outside Brittany just us, so we can see what your head says after that."

Brittany chuckles and nods her head. "Yes I will go on a date with you, will Em keep an eye on our boys?" Santana laughs and hands Brittany her phone.

"Send her a text message."

Brittany chuckles and unlocks Santana's phone, she looks up with a smile and points to her background picture.

"Why do you have that picture as your background?" Santana looks down at her phone and smiles as she sees the two of them with their sons sitting on the couch, Santino cuddles into Brittany and Bryan cuddled into Santana.

"I love that picture." Brittany smiles and quickly writes her sister a text message.

 _Hey sis my battery is low so that is why I write from Santana's phone, can you keep an eye on the boys for two more hours?_

She gives Santana her phone back and grabs her phone of the small table in the room, Santana puts her phone back in her pocket and turns to Brittany.

"Who's song did you sing, before you saw me?" Brittany blushes and quickly walks past Santana.

"Uh I wrote it." Santana's eyes widen and she quickly jogs after Brittany as she walks out of the studio, she follows Brittany to her car and unlocks it.

"You want to record it?" Brittany turns to her as Santana sits down in the drivers seat and shakes her head.

"No not really, I already copied it on my phone but that's it."

"Can I hear it?" Santana asks softly, Brittany bites her lip but nods her head.

She plugs her phone into Santana's car radio and turns on her phone, after letting her phone load her music list she scrolls down and selects the song.

Santana pulls out of the parking lot as the song starts and puts her hand on Brittany's leg, after the song ends she squeezes Brittany's leg softly and smiles.

"That song is beautiful Britt."

Brittany smiles but looks down with a small blush, Santana chuckles and lifts her arm to do a small fist bump. "Record broke second time you blush Pierce." Brittany softly hits Santana's leg and chuckles.

"Shut it Lopez." Santana smirks and pulls her phone out of her pocket.

"Alright alright, I think your sister answered." Brittany shakes her head with a small smile and takes Santana's phone, she opens the text and reads the text out loud.

 _Of course take your time girls we will enjoy some time without both mommies around, sugar and movies it is!_

Santana laughs and shakes her head. "Both boys will have a sugar shock tonight." Brittany nods her head in agreement and writes her sister back.

 _I think I will enjoy this date, and if both boys have a sugar shock they are sleeping in your room!_

"She will call us now." Santana says with a chuckle, Brittany shrugs and turns to look at Santana.

"Where are we going?" Santana smiles and shrugs.

"I was planning to grab some take out, and then we can go to my favorite place to think." Brittany smiles and places her hand on Santana's leg.

"Sounds good." She looks down at Santana's phone as it rings and laughs. "It's Em."

Santana takes her phone from Brittany and accepts the call letting it go over her bluetooth radio.

"You're on speaker Em."

"Date? What date?" Emily immediately yells, Brittany burst out laughing and looks at Santana.

"You can answer my crazy sister Lopez." Santana rolls her eyes and chuckles.

"Your sister and mine date Em, I asked her." Emily squeals and Santana hears the phone dropping, Brittany chuckles but her eyes widen as she hears Bryan's voice over the phone.

"Mommy does that mean that I can see Santi more?" Brittany bites her lip and smiles.

"Yes baby, you can see Santi more." Bryan squeals and both women smile as they hear a small high five, Santana parks her car at an Italian restaurant and chuckles.

"Boys have fun with Emily, we will be back in a few hours."

"That's alright girls take your time! Bye!" Brittany laughs as she hears that her sister ended the call and shakes her head.

"Now you finally heard how crazy she can be!" Santana quickly unbuckles herself and opens the car door, she jumps out of the car and peaks her head back in and lowers her sunglasses over her eyes.

"Yeah she probably learned it from her big sister." Brittany's jaw drops and she quickly unbuckles herself, she jumps out of the car and chases after Santana.

Santana's eyes widen and she quickly runs inside the restaurant, Brittany quickly puts her sunglasses on and jogs after her inside. She smiles as she sees Santana waiting to order and sneaks up behind her, she wraps her arms around Santana's waist and lowers her head.

"Payback will come later Lopez." She whispers softly and places a kiss on her ear, Santana chuckles and grabs Brittany's hands as they softly tickle her sides.

Santana places Brittany's hands on her stomach and leans back knowing Brittany will hold them up, she turns her head and places a kiss under Brittany's jaw. "You know that I like your crazy side Britt."

Brittany softly strokes Santana's clothed stomach and smiles. "I know San." Santana smiles and steps out of Brittany's hold as it's her turn to place her order, Brittany walks to the empty seat next to the door and sits down already missing Santana's warmth.

After placing their order Santana walks back to Brittany and sits down on her lap, Brittany smiles and wraps her arms around the short Latina.

"What will we do about the paps?" Brittany asks softly, Santana looks at her and raises an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Brittany smiles and places a soft kiss on her nose.

"Well they will see that something changed between us." Santana shrugs her shoulders and lays her head back on Brittany's shoulder.

"We don't do anything about them, we are still the same Britt." Brittany chuckles and strokes the small of Santana's back.

"Not really San, we never sat like this." Santana chuckles and nods her head in agreement.

"I know but now we know no one is around, we can still act professional when we know they are outside." Brittany nods her head in agreement and smiles, Santana stands up as their order is ready and thanks the woman grabbing the bag with food.

Brittany takes the bag from Santana and follows her out of the restaurant, both girls jump back in the car and Santana pulls out of the parking lot.

After driving for ten minutes Santana parks her car and looks at Brittany, we can sit here in the car and eat or we walk to the edge and sit down there.

Brittany looks at the scenery and smiles. "It's beautiful out here San, how did you find it?"

Santana chuckles and shrugs. "I was four months pregnant with Santi and couldn't come up with lyrics, so I decided to drive around and I found this place I never saw anybody else here."

Brittany smiles and unbuckles herself, she opens the door and steps out of the car. "Let's sit down at the edge." Santana nods her head and steps out of the car too, both girls walk to the edge but stop at a safe distance.

Brittany sits down and pulls Santana down between her legs, Santana sits down and leans back into Brittany watching as she opens the pizza Hawaii she ordered for them.

Santana opens the two cans of coke she ordered and takes the slice of pizza Brittany holds up to her, Brittany takes a slice for herself and wraps one arm around Santana's waist.

After enjoying the scenery and eating in silence Brittany puts their trash back in the take out bag and wraps both arms around the small Latina in front of her, Santana turns a little in Brittany's arms and lays her head on her shoulder.

"I like this." She whispers softly as she feels Brittany stroking her back, Brittany places a kiss on her head and smiles softly.

"I like it too San, it feels so right." Santana nods her head in agreement and closes her eyes with a sigh, Brittany keeps stroking her back and looks back at the scenery.

After three hours of just cuddling and talking both girls grab their stuff and walk back to Santana's car, Brittany opens the car doors and jumps in the drivers seat she looks at Santana and chuckles as she sees her looking at her confused.

"I will not let you drive right now San, you almost fell asleep not too long ago." Santana rolls her eyes with a sigh and sits down in the passenger seat, Brittany takes the keys from Santana and starts the car pulling out of the parking lot back on the road.

Santana looks at the time and chuckles as she sees that it's already 8 pm. "Can Santi and I crash at your place tonight B?" Brittany nods her head and chuckles.

"Yeah but the boys will sleep in Emily's room." Santana laughs and nods her head in agreement.

"Yeah I think they are still up right now." Brittany nods her head and chuckles.

"Yeah probably." Brittany stops in front of a red light and looks in the rear view mirror, she smiles as she don't see anyone standing behind her and turns her head to Santana.

She cups the left side of Santana's face and turns her head, Brittany slowly captures her lips with her own and smiles into the kiss as Santana immediately answers it.

She opens her mouth slightly as Santana's tongue asks for entrance and moans softly as their tongues meet for the first time, a few seconds later she slowly pulls out of the kiss and lays her forehead against Santana's.

"I enjoyed our date San." Santana smiles and chuckles.

"Well that was a hell of a good night kiss B, we aren't even there yet." Santana smiles as Brittany chuckles and pecks her on the lips. "I enjoyed our date too Britt-Britt."

Brittany smiles and starts driving as she sees the light turning green for the second time, she lays her hand on Santana's leg and smiles as Santana intertwines their hands.

Five minutes later Brittany parks the car in her driveway and jumps out of the car, she locks the car as soon as Santana closed her door and hands her the keys. Santana takes the keys with a small smile and follows Brittany inside, Santana laughs as Emily tackles Brittany to the ground and catches both boys as they jump in her arms.

"Well hello to you too." Santana says with a smile as she places a kiss on both of their heads.

"Did you enjoy your night Sanny?"

"Yeah did you mami?" Bryan and Santi ask curiously, Brittany pushes Emily off of her and sits up glaring at her.

"They have a friggin sugar kick sis! They are both sleeping in your room!" Emily's eyes widen and she quickly shakes her head.

"No way!" Brittany stands up and nods her head.

"I warned you sis! Santana and Santi are sleeping here so you have both boys!" Emily groans as both boys cheer and sigh.

"Yeah yeah I know, come on boys it's kinda late and we need to be in the studio tomorrow morning."

Emily takes both boys from Santana and walks with them up the stairs, Santana chuckles and looks at Brittany.

"She won't sleep much." Brittany laughs and shakes her head.

"I know but Bry will walk out tonight and lay next to me on the couch, you can have my bed tonight." Santana nods her head and smiles.

"Okay well let's go to bed too, we need to get to the studio tomorrow morning." Brittany nods her head in agreement and leads Santana to her room, after giving her a long t-shirt to sleep in she walks out of the room and walks back down stairs.

After quickly changing she turns off all the lights and lays down on the couch, after setting her alarm on 6 am she places her phone on the table and closes her eyes.

 _In the middle of the night Bryan and Santino both tip toe out of Emily's room and down the stairs, they crawl next to Brittany on the couch and cuddle into her quickly falling asleep again._

 _Brittany wakes up at the movement on the couch and smiles softly as she sees both boys cuddled at her side and cuddling with each other, she quickly turns of her alarm knowing they will wake her up and wraps an arm around the both of them making sure that they both can't fall of the couch._

 **This is the end of chapter 4, I hope you liked it.**


	5. Chapter 5

After the girls finished recording three new songs, they decided to get out of the hot studio and decided to take a dive in Santana's pool. After driving by Brittany's house to grab swimming clothes, Santana parks her car in her driveway and jumps out rolling her eyes as she sees paps parking in front of her gate.

Brittany opens the passenger door and sighs as she hears camera's going off, she tells Santana to unlock her door and waits till Santana opens the door slightly. Brittany turns back to the car and nods her head, she opens Bryan's door and smiles as Bryan jumps out and immediately runs to Santana.

Brittany helps Santi climbing over Emily and smiles as he runs to the house too, Emily jumps out of the car and jogs inside. Santana closes the door as soon as Brittany jogs in and sighs. "I really don't like them."

Brittany walks to her and pecks her on the lips, she pulls Santana in a hug and sighs. "I don't like them either San, but don't let them ruin our plans."

Santana melts into Britt's embrace and shakes her head. "I won't, can you help Santi change?"

"I will help him." Emily says already jogging up the stairs with Santino and Bryan, Brittany chuckles and looks down at Santana.

"Go change, I will pour you a glass of wine." Santana nods her head and tilts her head standing on her toes to capture Brittany's lips with her own, Brittany smiles into the kiss and slightly deepens it.

Santana moans softly as Brittany bites her lip softly and pulls away, Brittany strokes the small of Santana's back and looks down at her with a smile.

"San?" She waits till Santana's eyes lock with hers and continues. "Will you go on a second date with me?"

Santana nods her head and smiles. "Of course I will Britt-Britt."

"Tomorrow?" Brittany asks with a small smile, Santana nods her head and both girls turn around as they hear footsteps coming down the stairs.

Emily looks at them and raises an eyebrow. "Did we interrupt something?" Brittany chuckles and quickly shakes her head.

"No but we do have a question."

"Yes I will babysit both boys." She chuckles as Santana and Brittany both look at her with an eyebrow raised and smirks. "I was about to ask Brittany when the second date was, and we kinda heard the both of you talk." She explains shrugging.

Santana just chuckles and shakes her head. "That explains the big smiles on the little ones faces, I will quickly change into my bikini." Emily and Brittany both nod their heads and Santana quickly jogs up the stairs, Brittany walks into the kitchen and fills two glasses with red wine knowing her sister wants a glass too.

She grabs two juice packages for the boys and a bottle of coke for herself, she walks outside and smiles as she hears the boys giggling in the water. She walks over to one of the lawn chairs next to Emily and hands her the glass of wine, she places the other drinks on the small table and pulls of her shirt.

After taking of her jeans she sits down in the chair and turns to look at her sister as she feels her eyes on her. "What's wrong?"

Emily shakes her head and smiles. "Nothing B, you just look really happy." Brittany opens her mouth to reply but is cut off by a splash and both boys giggling louder, both girls turn their heads back to the pool and smile as they see Santana tickling both boys.

Santana slowly stops tickling the boys and places a kiss on both of their heads, Bryan looks up at Santana and smiles. "Sanny you have drawings on your body too, just like mommy and aunt Emily."

Santana turns to both girls as they join them at the pool and raises an eyebrow, Emily and Brittany both chuckle as they see the curiosity in her eyes and turn slightly to show her the small infinity symbol with the words to infinity on Brittany's shoulder and the words and beyond on Emily's shoulder.

Emily turns back to Santana and smiles. "Brittany and I got this tattoo as soon as I turned 18, we always wanted a matching tattoo." She turns to Brittany and smirks. "I only have this one, Britt has two more and still wants more tattoo's."

Santana turns to Brittany and raises an eyebrow. "What are your other tattoo's?" Brittany chuckles and lowers her bikini top a little bit, she shows Santana her tattoo with Bryan's name in a heart and smiles looking at her son.

"After I gave birth to Bry, I wanted a tattoo with his name so a few weeks later I got this." She lifts her foot out of the water and points to the three stars on her ankle going from big to small. "The tattoo represent myself, Em and Bryan, the bigger star will always protect the little ones no matter what happens."

Emily pushes her sister into the pool and rolls her eyes. "I don't need protection B, and I want to keep you out of trouble!"

Santana holds her hand up to stop Brittany from answering and turns her head to Emily. "What do you call trouble?" Emily turns her heads to the boys and smiles.

"Boys go drink some juice." Santino and Bryan nod their heads and walk up the steps out of the pool, Emily watches them until they sit in the chairs and turns back to Santana and Brittany.

"Hospital, fights, Britt getting injured shall I continue?" Santana shakes her head a little shocked and turns to Brittany.

"Hospital, getting injured?" She asks curiously, Brittany scratches the back of her neck and sighs.

"I protected Emily in high school, she is only a year younger so yeah." Emily rolls her eyes and lowers herself into the pool, she swims to Brittany and gives her a kiss on the cheek she turns to Santana and smiles.

"A big football player thought it was funny to pick on me because I was new, Brittany jumped in front of me and dodged the fist he threw at us." She looks at Brittany and raises her eyebrow, Brittany chuckles and continues.

"I pulled Emily down with me but she was too late so she took the blow, after that I saw black and kinda kicked him into the hospital but he managed to break three ribs." Emily chuckles as she sees Santana's eyes widen and shrugs.

"Even after that she never learned it, she always protected me and she even protected me after she graduated."

"How did you do that?" Santana asks curiously turning to Brittany, Brittany chuckles and shrugs.

"I chose a college here in LA and well Em kinda moved in with me in my one bedroom apartment, our parents kicked me out because I was pregnant and after Emily told them she supports me they kicked her out too."

"May I ask why they were against that?" Emily chuckles dryly and shrugs.

"Apparently that wasn't what they planned for us, they liked Emily more and more because one I was pregnant and two I am a lesbian." Brittany says beating her sister, Emily chuckles and wraps an arm around Brittany's waist.

"But they disliked me after I told them that I supported Brittany and wanted to help her raise Bry."

Santana shakes her head and sighs. "I kinda dislike them even without knowing them, my parents were always supportive and helped me chasing my dreams and took care of Santi when I had a late performance or had an interview."

Brittany looks at the two boys and smiles. "I am glad our parents kicked us out, I am sad that he will never have grandparents but he is better off without knowing them." Emily nods her head in agreement and smiles.

"Yeah Bry doesn't need Susan's strict rules or Brett's sport addict."

Santana turns to the two boys and smiles as she sees them sharing a juice package. "I am glad I met the three of you, Santi is a lot happier and I am too."

"So are we." Brittany says with a small smile pecking Santana on the lips, Emily places a kiss on Santana's cheek and nods her head in agreement.

After a few hours of talking, swimming and playing with the boys the girls ordered a pizza and eat on the couch watching cars, after dinner Brittany sits back on the couch and smiles as Santana cuddles into her side.

The two boys follow Santana's lead and cuddle into Brittany's other side, Brittany looks down at Santana and smiles as she sees Santana looking up at her and the two boys watching the movie.

Brittany lays her hand on Santana's face and strokes her thumb over her cheek, both girls turn their heads after they saw a flash and chuckle as they see Emily lowering her phone.

Emily looks at them and smirks. "Sorry but that was just too cute!" Brittany rolls her eyes but continues smiling, Santana chuckles and holds out her hand for Emily's phone. Emily gives Santana the phone and both girls look at the picture, Santana nods her head in agreement and quickly sends herself the picture over whats app.

"You're right Em, that picture is really cute."

After watching the movie till the end the girls turn to look at the boys and smile as they lay cuddled up on the couch with their heads on Brittany's legs, Emily stands up and slowly picks Bryan up grabbing Brittany's car keys from the table.

Santana slowly sits up and smiles as Brittany slowly moves Santi's head of her lap, Brittany stands up and picks Santino up smiling as he tightens his fist around the collar of her blouse.

Brittany walks up the stairs with the little boy in her arms and places him down on his bed, she quickly changes him into his pajamas and tucks him in after placing a kiss on his head she stands up and makes place for Santana.

After Santana placed a kiss on her sons head she follows Brittany out of the room and walk back downstairs, Brittany grabs her cellphone of the table and walks to the front door.

Santana follows her and wraps her arms around Brittany's waist as she turns around as soon as they stand in front of the door, Brittany wraps her arms around Santana's shoulders and leans down capturing Santana's lips with her own.

Santana places her hands on Brittany's back under her shirt and strokes the naked skin, Brittany leans back against the door and pulls Santana with her moaning as their tongues play a familiar dance together.

After a few minutes Brittany slowly pulls away knowing that if they continued she will never get home and pecks Santana on the lips one more time, Santana smiles takes a small step back.

"Good night San." Brittany says with a small smile, Santana chuckles and pecks Brittany on the lips again.

"Good night Britt-Britt."

After one last kiss Brittany walks out of the house and jumps in her car, she slowly pulls out of the driveway and looks into the rear view mirror smiling as she sees her son still sleeping.

"Em?" Emily turns to her sister and smiles.

"Yeah sis?" Brittany looks at her for a second and smiles nervously.

"Do you have to teach a class this week?" Emily raises an eyebrow and chuckles.

"Yes I have two tomorrow, whats wrong? I never saw you so nervous before."

Brittany sighs and stops in front of a red light, she turns her head to look at her sister and smiles slightly. "I want to ask Santana to be my girlfriend, and I need your, Santi and Bry's help."

Emily's eyes widen and she smiles. "How can we help?"

"Well can you tell the boys tomorrow morning that they need to hold a paper up at the end of the song?"

"What song?"

"I want to do a small flash mob and I want to do it with your class, we will do the dance you teach them now I saw you dance it so I already memorized it."

Brittany parks her car in front of the apartment building they live and turns of her car, Emily turns to her sister and smiles. "We will continue after we tucked Bry in." Brittany nods her head and jumps out of the car, she walks around and opens Bryan's door she slowly unbuckles him and picks him up.

Emily takes out her keys and follows her sister up the stairs, Brittany turns to her sister as she opens the door and smiles. "Will you crash here or walk next door?" Emily chuckles and shrugs.

"I will crash here." Brittany nods her head and walks inside towards her sons bedroom, after changing him into his pajamas she lays him down on the bed and tucks him in.

After placing a kiss on his forehead she stands up and smiles as she sees Emily kissing him on the forehead too, after making sure that his night light is on both girls walk out of his room and into Brittany's bedroom.

After brushing their teeth and changing both girls lay down in Brittany's bed and Emily turns to her sister. "So you want to do a small flash mob?" Brittany nods her head and Emily smiles. "When?"

"Tomorrow I know it's a little too short of notice but maybe you can tell it your class, I will bring Santana, Santi and Bry with me but I know you always go to the boys after your morning class."

Emily nods her head and chuckles. "Yeah I always play with them on the playground, I can tell them your plan and tell them to say nothing to Santana." Brittany nods her head and smiles.

"Yeah thank you sis, and can you place some of my dance clothes and a bouquet of roses in your office?"

Emily nods her head and chuckles. "I will also tell Mike and Tina to record it and I will tell the class to shut up, I know the most of them and they didn't even tell the paps that Santana is around a lot so I think we are good."

Brittany smiles and turns to lay on her back. "I hope San will like this." Emily looks at her sister and smirks.

"You really like her huh? You never thought about surprising other girls you dated." Brittany turns her head towards her sister and nods.

"Santana is not like the other girls Em, I really think that this will turn in a long term relationship I really like her." Emily smiles and cuddles into her sisters side, after placing a kiss on her cheek she lays her head on Brittany's shoulder and sighs.

"I know B, you look really happy too." Brittany smiles and places a kiss on her sisters head.

"Good night Em."

"Good night sis" Emily answers on the verge of falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning after dropping Emily of at the studio Brittany drives to Santana's house and jumps out of the car, she rings the bell and smiles as she opens the door almost immediately.

"Morning San." Santana leans against the door frame and smiles.

"Good morning Britt-Britt." Brittany holds out her hand and smirks.

"I'm kinda bored right now and both boys and Em are busy, so will you join me on an early morning date?" Santana takes Brittany's hand in her own and nods her head with a smile, she grabs her purse of the small table beside the door and closes the door behind her.

Both girls jump into Brittany's car and Brittany pulls out of the driveway sighing in relief as she doesn't see any paparazzi around, Santana intertwines their hands on the gear stick and smiles.

"Where are we going Britt-Britt?"

Brittany turns her head slightly and smirks. "I already bought us something to eat and drink, and now I am taking you to the place Em and I would sit for hours and just talk about everything and forget the things that happened at home."

Santana smiles and looks out of the window, Brittany turns the radio a little bit louder and intertwines their hands again.

After almost an hour Brittany finally parks her car and turns to Santana. "Want to eat here or sit with our feet in the water?" Santana looks around and smiles.

"Is this an abandoned park or something?" Brittany shakes her head and chuckles.

"No it's just a small part of the park where nobody comes."

"Is it okay if we sit and eat in the car? It looks like it will rain soon." Brittany smiles and shrugs.

"Whatever you want San." She grabs a small bag of Starbucks from the backseat and take out two muffins and two cups of chocolate milk, Santana unbuckles herself and smiles as she sees her favorite blueberry muffin.

"You're the best Britt, I love blueberry muffins."

Brittany chuckles and takes a sip of the chocolate milk. "I know you turn moody as soon as someone bought the last muffin."

Santana rolls her eyes and hits Brittany's leg. "Shut up, you turn moody as soon as someone bought the last chocolate muffin."

Brittany turns her head to look at Santana and chuckles as she sees her pouting slightly. "Damn babe chill, it was just a joke." Santana turns her head quickly to look at Brittany and sees her blushing as soon as she realized what she said, Santana chuckles and leans over to peck her on the lips.

"I know babe." She says drawing out the word with a slight smile and winks as Brittany looks at her with an eyebrow raised, Brittany puts her muffin down on her leg and lays her hand on the back of Santana's neck slowly pulling her in for a longer kiss.

Both girls pull away quickly as they see flashes behind their eye lids and Brittany looks in the rear view mirror, her eyes widen slightly as she sees paps standing behind her car and quickly starts her car.

"Buckle up San." Santana quickly puts her seat belt on and Brittany quickly steps on the gas pedal putting her seat belt on with one hand, she quickly drives back on the road and away from the paps. "Those fuckers! I didn't know they followed us, sorry San."

Santana lays her hand on Brittany's leg and squeezes it softly, knowing the blonde is stressed and slightly panics about the tabloids. "Don't worry B." Brittany speeds around the corner and sighs.

"Now they know about us, I fucking hate them." Santana sees Brittany gripping the steering wheel tightly and lays one of her hands on hers, she turns her head to look at her and sees her looking at the road with an angry scowl on her face.

"Britt really it's nothing to worry about, I am ready to tell everyone we are dating but if you aren't I can always tell Sue to bribe them." Brittany stops at a red light and looks at Santana, she smiles slightly as she sees the worried look and sighs.

"I think it's time to tell everyone we are dating, but first let us tell it Sue and let us do it in an interview." Santana nods her head and smiles, Brittany releases her tight grip on the steering wheel and intertwines one of their hands on the gear stick.

After an hour of driving and listening to the radio Brittany parks her car in front of the studio and puts on her sunglasses, Santana follows her lead and both girls jump out of the car. They walk into the studio and Santana turns to Brittany.

"I have to record one song I wanted to do it tomorrow but I can do it know too so how about we record first because you need to do the rap part, and after that we will talk to Sue." Brittany nods her head and knocks on Sue's office door

After hearing a faint come in Brittany opens the door and both girls walk in, after telling Sue they want to record a song today Sue grabbed her stuff and they speed walk down the hall to one of the empty recording rooms.

After the girls recorded Who's that girl they walk out of the soundproof room and sit down on the couch, Sue turns to them and raises an eyebrow.

"Soo what's new?" Brittany chuckles and looks at Santana waiting for her to answer, Santana looks at her manager and smirks.

"Aside from me and Britt dating not much Sue." Sue chuckles and sits back in her chair.

"Well fucking finally girls, I already thought that I needed to play cupid with both of your boys and Emily."

Brittany chuckles and shakes her head. "No you don't need to play cupid Sue, but we do think that it's time to do an interview together." Sue smiles and nods her head.

"Well that's good because Ellen wanted Santana in her show on Thursday, and I think you can just go with her because she wanted to talk about the new songs." Santana sits back a little and smiles.

"I like Ellen so now problem, but we do have a problem Sue." Sue fold her arms over her chest and looks at both girls with an eyebrow raised.

"What is it?" Brittany sits forward and sighs.

"Uh well the paps kinda caught us kissing this morning." Sue shakes her head and chuckles.

"Well damn they knew it sooner than I did! And what will we do about it? Just let it fly over internet or do I have to bribe them?" Santana turns to look at Brittany and raises an eyebrow, Brittany glances at Santana and then turns back to Sue with a smirk.

"Let it fly over the internet, I think our fans will have a fantastic day because Brittana trended twitter already once and well we have the interview in two days so just let Ellen do her thing."

"Okay what the hell is Brittana?" Santana asks confused, Sue laughs and shakes her head.

"A mash up of your names, the fans made it up and know it happened." Sue turns to look at the time and stands up. "Alright we will see what happens after everyone sees the photos, and now it's time for the two of you to pick up the boys and for me to put the last song to your third album Santana."

Santana stands up and smiles. "To mine and Britt's album Sue, there is no me alone anymore or Britt stands behind me as a dancer or she stands beside me as a singer."

Sue smiles and looks at both girls she sees them smiling lovely at each other and chuckles. "You two are really cute together, I am happy you decided to start dating."

Brittany stands up and hands Santana the keys. "San can you start the car? The parking lot stands full with paps and I need to grab something out of our changing room real quick." Santana nods her head and after a quick goodbye she walks out of the room, Brittany turns to Sue and smirks.

"Sorry I don't need anything out of our room but I wanted to talk to you in private." Sue raises an eyebrow and smiles.

"What is it Brittany?"

"I will ask Santana to be my girlfriend in a little under two hours, I already asked my sister to have our friends record it because I included Santi, Bry and a few of my sisters dancers."

"What will you do?" Sue curiously asks as they walk out of the room and down the hall to the changing room, Brittany turns her head to look at her and chuckles.

"I will do a small flash mob." Sue stops in front of the changing room and turns to look at her.

"That is amazing, I definitely want to see that DVD!" Brittany chuckles and nods her head.

"You will, I will show you the DVD tomorrow." Sue nods her head and smiles.

"Alright, now go grab something like your leather jacket out of the changing room and get out of here." Brittany nods her head with a chuckle and quickly walks into the changing room, she quickly grabs her leather jacket and walks back out.

After saying goodbye to Sue she jogs out of the building and quickly jumps into the car ignoring the paparazzi, Santana immediately pulls out of the parking lot and drives down the street.

"Time to pick up our boys, shall I walk in?" Brittany asks as she puts on her seat belt, Santana nods her head and smiles.

"Yeah that way I can immediately drive away as soon as you buckled them in." Brittany nods her head and lays her hand on Santana's leg.

"Yeah that is a good idea, because the paps follow us again." Santana looks into the rear view mirror and nods her head with a groan, she stops in front of a red light and turns to Brittany.

"Hey Britt would you, Em and Bry like to join me and Santi at a family party this weekend? My parents want to meet the three of you and I think I kinda need to call them before they see the pictures."

Brittany bites her lip and looks out of the window after a few seconds she slowly nods her head and turns to Santana with a small smile. "Yeah I think we would like to join you, I know you and Santi can't shut up about the three awesome blondes."

Santana chuckles and looks at her. "Yeah I really can't shut up about you, Santi can't shut up about Bry and he talks a lot about you and Emily too." She parks her car in front of the kindergarten, Brittany pecks Santana on the lips and quickly jumps out of the car jogging into the building.

She walks to Santino's class and smiles as he jumps up as soon as she walks in, she catches Santino as he jumps in her arms and turns to his teacher.

"Good morning Mrs Smith." Mrs Smith walks to them and smiles.

"Good morning Brittany, I thought Emily would pick him up today." Brittany shakes her head and chuckles.

"No Emily has to teach some dance classes today and Santana sits outside in the car, the paparazzi are following us today so one of us picks him up and the other stays in the car." Mrs Smith nods her head knowing how hard it can be and smiles.

"Alright well tell Santana that he was a very sweet boy today, and he even draw a picture of all important people in his life it's in his backpack." Brittany nods her head and smiles.

"We will look at it in the car, thank you Mrs Smith and we will see you tomorrow." After letting Santino wave to his friends Brittany walks out of the class and places him back down on the ground, after helping him in his jacket she pulls out his sunglasses and smiles as he puts them on.

"Did Emily tell you and Bryan what I wanted to do buddy?" Santino nods his head and smiles.

"Yeah Emmy played with us today, she even asked my teacher if it was okay that I could walk on Bryan's playground today." Brittany smiles knowing both boys are going to kindergartens next to each other, but they don't share the same playground and nods her head.

"That is nice of Mrs Smith that she would let you play there, did you have fun?" Santi nods his head and grabs his backpack.

"Yes I already made some new friends there but Bryan will always be my best friend." Brittany chuckles and picks him up again, she stops in front of the door and takes her phone out of her pocket.

"Here buddy you can have my phone to hear some music today, Bryan will take Emily's phone and Emily will sign you over as soon as the song ends to hold up the paper." Santi nods his head with a big smile and takes Brittany's phone, he puts it in his pocket and lowers his sunglasses.

Brittany lowers her sunglasses too and quickly walks out of the building, she opens the door for Santi and puts him in his seat after buckling him in she looks at Santana and smiles.

"I will jog next door, will you park your car in front of Bryan's building?" Santana nods her head and starts the car, Brittany closes the door and jogs to Bryan's kindergarten. She quickly walks inside and walks down the hall to Bryan's class, she chuckles as she hears her son yelling as she walks in and stumbles back as his body collides with her legs.

"Slow down baby, why are you so happy this morning?" Bryan looks up at his mother and smiles.

"Aunt Emmy told me what you want to do mommy, she already gave me her phone!" Brittany chuckles and crouches down in front of her son.

"I take it you like the idea?" Bryan quickly nods his head and wraps his arms around his mothers shoulders.

"Yes now I can see Santi more, and I like it that you are really happy too mommy." Brittany slowly stands up and picks her son up, she places a kiss on her sons cheek and smiles.

"You make me happy too baby boy, but I like it that you and Santi are best friends now." Brittany turns to his teacher and smiles.

"I hope he behaved today." Mrs Riley nods her head and chuckles.

"Yeah the tantrum only happened once because he couldn't see Santino but after Emily brought him with her, he was happy again he even wrote a few things he likes about you, Santana, Emily and Santino." Brittany turns to her son and sighs.

"Yeah I think I need to talk with Bryan, Santana and Santino, maybe it will be better to put them in the same group Santino has tantrums too because he can't play with Bryan." Mrs Riley chuckles and nods her head in agreement.

"Yeah maybe it is, talk about it and we will hear it." Brittany smiles and puts her son down.

"Go grab your backpack and jacket baby, don't forget to take out your sunglasses." Bryan nods his head and quickly runs to his table, she turns back to the teacher and sighs.

"Did he throw stuff again?"

Mrs Riley shakes her head and chuckles. "No he didn't throw again but he just sat at his table and was silent, normally he always plays with his cars but he didn't want to play with them only after playing a little bit with Santino he turned back to being happy and loud."

Brittany chuckles and looks at her son. "Yeah I think he will go to the same kindergarten as Santino, they are inseparable since they know each other."

Mrs Riley nods her head and looks at Bryan. "Yeah I noticed but he is much happier now too, he can't stop talking about the things he do with Santino but I will let you two go now because I already see paparazzi standing in front of the door." Brittany looks out of the window and sighs.

"Yeah see you tomorrow Mrs Riley." She turns to her son and looks at him. "Ready to go baby?" Bryan nods his head and gives his mother his backpack, Brittany picks Bryan up and lowers her sunglasses as she walks out of the room.

Bryan follows his mothers lead and buries his head in her neck, Brittany quickly walks out of the building and towards the car. She opens Bryan's car door and quickly places him in his seat, after buckling him in she walks around the car and jumps in the car, Santana immediately starts the car and drives down the street.

"Did the boys behave today?" Brittany looks at her and slightly shakes her head.

"No it's nothing bad but we do need to talk tonight, can you drive to the dance studio?" Santana glances at Brittany and nods her head.

"Your place tonight? And yeah I can drive to the studio but why?"

"I need to do something and the boys wanted to watch Emily teach, and yeah my place tonight." Santana nods her head and intertwines their hands, Brittany looks at the boys in the backseat and sees them whispering and smiling.

After a ten minute drive Santana parks the car in an empty parking lot and puts on her sunglasses, Brittany lowers her sunglasses and turns to the boys.

"Sunglasses on boys." The boys groan and look at her.

"Mommy can we just hide our faces in your neck?" Brittany turns to look at Santana and sees her nodding her head knowing both boys hate the sunglasses, Brittany nods her head and chuckles.

"Yes you can baby." Bryan smiles and looks at Santana.

"Can Sanny pick me up?" Santino smiles and looks at Brittany.

"Can you pick me up Britt?" Brittany laughs and nods her head.

"Yes we can boys." Both girls quickly jump out of the car and Brittany opens Santino's door, she unbuckles Santino and picks him up making sure he doesn't bump his head after closing the door she turns to Santana and chuckles as she sees Bryan hiding his face in Santana's neck.

Both girls quickly walk inside and put the boys down, Santino quickly takes a hold of Brittany's hand and grabs Bryan in his other hand. Bryan takes Santana's hand in his own little hand and both boys pull them to Emily's class, Brittany and Santana follow them with a chuckle and stop in front of the door.

"I need to clear some things in my office, but the three of you can watch Emily dance." Santana nods her head and silently walks in with the boys, Brittany stands in the door opening and smiles as both boys immediately take out the phones the two sisters gave them and put in their ear buds.

After exchanging a quick wink and smirk with her sister, Brittany closes the door again and jogs down the hall to Emily's office. She opens the door to the office and smiles as she sees the bouquet of red roses and her dance clothes laying on the desk, after changing in her dance clothes she grabs the roses and walks out of the office.

She jogs back down the hall and looks through the small window smiling as she sees her sister slowly starting the flash mob, she stands in front of the window and waits till she can walk in and dance with them.

As soon as she hears the melody and song change, Brittany slowly opens the door and lays the roses against the wall. She runs to the empty spot next to her sister and smirks as Santana looks at her in shock.

she slowly wraps her arms around her waist and locks eyes with Santana as she slowly trails one finger up her stomach.

 _Let me hold you, girl caress my body._

Brittany turns around so she is facing her sister and suppresses a gasp as ice cold water hits her stomach, Emily dances towards her and smirks.

 _And if you feel you're sinking,  
I will jump right over into cold, cold water for you_

Emily and the dancers that all follow her lead act like they tripped over something, and Brittany and the dancers that follow her lead grab them and hold them tightly.

 _I won't let go  
I'll be your lifeline tonight _

Brittany lifts Emily back up and dances after her as Emily walks away, she slides over the floor on her knees and stops in front of Emily with a playful pleading look on her face.

 _Don't you give up, nah-nah-nah  
I won't give up, nah-nah-nah  
Let me love you _

All dancers form a U form together and Emily and Brittany stand as the first person in line, Brittany let's herself fall down first and everyone else slowly simultaneously follow her lead.

 _I'm slippin' down a chain reaction  
And here I go, here I go, here I go, go_

Brittany slides over the ground towards Emily and pulls her back up, mouthing the words with a small smirk.

 _And once again, I'm yours in fractions_

Emily signs the boys that they can come to them and the dancers all step back and grab the pieces of paper, Emily hands Bryan and Santino their papers and Santino quickly jogs to the wall to grab the bouquet of roses.

He hands the roses to Brittany and quickly jogs back with a smile, Brittany keeps the roses behind her back and slowly walks towards Santana.

 _When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are _

Brittany slowly crouches down in front of Santana and brings her hand with the flowers in front of her, she looks Santana in the eyes and sees tears slowly forming in her eyes.

She points behind her to the group of dancers, Emily and the boys and smiles as Santana looks up, she sees tears falling down as she sees Santana reading the words and reaches out to take one of Santana's hands.

As soon as Santana's attention is back to her, Brittany smiles and strokes her thumb over her hand.

"Santana Marie Lopez, will you be my girlfriend?" Santana pulls Brittany forwards by their joined hands and crashes their lips together, she let's out a teary chuckle as she hears her son, Emily and Bryan cheer and slowly pulls away.

She nods her head and takes the roses from Brittany laying them next to her, she stands up and pulls Brittany up too. "Yes Britt-Britt."

Brittany smiles and slowly wipes away her girlfriends tears, she pecks her on the lips one more time and turns around slightly as hears a soft aw coming from Tina. "I want a copy of that DVD Tina!" Santana and Emily immediately agree with her and Tina nods her head telling them she will email it to them.

Brittany catches Bryan and Santino as they run to her and jump in her arms and chuckles, Bryan pulls Santana to them and both boys make a little place for Santana to stand in between them and lean against Brittany.

She leans back into Brittany and smiles as both boys wrap an arm around her shoulders and lock their hands together just above her chest, Brittany places a kiss on both of their heads and a small kiss on the back of Santana's head.

Emily quickly snaps a picture of them standing like that and smiles as Santana thanks her and the dancers, Emily points to her sister and chuckles. "You have to thank your girlfriend San, she planned everything she knew the moves even without dancing with all of us."

Brittany chuckles and looks at her sister. "Still thank you for letting me borrow your dancers sis, but I think it's time to call it a day for all of us and to go home."

Emily nods her head in agreement a quickly say goodbye to her dancers, after grabbing her stuff and both girls changing into their street clothes again they walk out of the studio and jump in Brittany's car.

 **So I think this is the longest chapter I ever wrote, I hope you liked it!**

 **Songs used:**

 **Let me hold you- Cheat codes**

 **Cold water- Major lazer ft Justin Bieber**

 **Let me love you- Dj snake ft Justin Bieber**

 **Just the way you are- Bruno Mars**


	7. Chapter 7

**Song: Who's that boy by Demi Lovato I didn't use all lyrics I cut some things out.**

 **Bold: Santana, Italic: Brittany, Bold/Italic both girls.**

Brittany and Santana sit backstage and wait till Ellen DeGeneres calls them on stage, as soon as Ellen calls them on stage Santana walks in front of Ellen and greets her with a hug.

Brittany shakes Ellen's hand and smiles. "Hi Ellen nice to meet you." Ellen looks at Brittany and smiles.

"Nice to meet you too Brittany, please have a seat." Brittany sits down next to Santana and waves at the audience, Ellen turns to the two girls and smiles.

"It's nice to have you back again Santana and it's nice to finally meet the beautiful voice on your duet songs too, how did you met her Santana?"

Santana turns to look at Brittany and chuckles. "Well I needed some dancing lessons from someone for two of my songs, and well Puck told me that the dance studio Blue Eyed Dragon was pretty good so I called there and the girl on the phone said that I could come in that day."

Brittany chuckles and sits back. "The girl that takes the phone calls is the wife of my co-owner Mike Chang, and she walked into my class I was teaching and told me someone wanted to see me and that Mike would take over she didn't tell me who it was."

Santana laughs and nods her head looking at Ellen. "Yeah Brittany walked into her office with her son and sister and instantly froze the second she saw me and Santi, well after the introducing I let her hear the song and she figured out the dance and asked me why I didn't make the song up a duet song."

Santana turns to Brittany and smiles slightly. "After planning everything Brittany took Santi, her son Bryan and Emily with her to the room we would dance, and after I changed into my dance clothes we started."

"I always sing when I dance and well the look on Santana's face after she heard my voice was just priceless." Brittany continues with a chuckle, Ellen chuckles and looks at Santana.

"Was she that good?" Santana nods her head and smiles

"She was really good and I really didn't expect it and well after dancing I asked her to record the song together with me, Brittany's first reaction was that she wasn't that good but I think her son and Emily talked about it with her and later in the evening she called me telling me that she wanted to record it."

Ellen turns to Brittany and smiles. "Can you tell me more about your son and sister?" Brittany nods her head and smiles.

"My sister Emily was and still is my biggest support in everything I do and she helped me with the pregnancy and helps me raising my little boy, she is one year younger and will turn twenty in a few months."

"My son is my everything I will go through fire just to make him happy and to protect him, he just turned four and well I may be biased but he is the perfect little boy."

Ellen shows some pictures of Emily and Bryan on the screen behind her and stops the screen on a picture of Santino and Bryan playing together.

"This picture is just too cute, I take it the boys like each other." Santana nods her head and chuckles.

"Yeah they are best friends, we even had to talk to their kindergarten because both boys were throwing tantrums."

"Why?" Ellen asks curiously, Brittany chuckles and shrugs.

"They go to a kindergarten in the same street, but they couldn't play with each other and well next month they can because we told the kindergarten that it would be the best to put both boys together in one group."

Ellen nods her head and chuckles. "Yeah that was a smart move, well girls I have another picture and I think your fans are dying to hear the reason."

Ellen shows them the picture where they kiss and both girls just sit back with a smirk and shrug their shoulders, Santana looks at Ellen and chuckles. "You have to wait till we sing Ellen."

Ellen rolls her eyes and sighs, she turns back to Brittany and smiles. "So Brittany you just told us that Mike Chang is the co-owner of Blue Eyed Dragon, does that mean that you own the studio?"

Brittany nods her head and looks at the picture Ellen shows of her studio. "Yes I own the studio but my sister and Mike are my co-owners."

"You have one of the best studios in LA, at the age of twenty!" Ellen declares a little shocked, Brittany chuckles and shrugs her shoulders.

"I'm almost twenty-one but yeah I am a little bit too young, the last time I checked the studio just reached the top ten so the studio isn't that popular." Ellen looks at Brittany and smirks.

"Does your sister watch the interview right now? I think she and Mike will like to hear what I am about to say next." Santana shakes her head and chuckles.

"Mike watches the interview right now, but Emily is backstage with both boys." Ellen turns around to look backstage and sees Santino waving at her, Ellen chuckles and waves them over.

"Come here Santino and take your friends with you!" Santino walks on stage with a big smile and pulls Bryan and Emily with him, he releases their hands as soon as they stand in front of Ellen and he gives Ellen a quick hug.

"Hi Ellen." Ellen pulls out of the hug and smiles down at him.

"Hey buddy." After Emily and Bryan both shook Ellen's hand, Bryan and Santino both climb on one of the red seats and sit together looking at Ellen. Emily sits down next to Santana and Ellen turns back to Brittany with a smile.

"Well Brittany please look at the review list behind me, and Emily please tell me on what place The Blue Eyed Dragon stands now."

Brittany and Emily both look at the list and Emily gasps. "Oh my god Britt, your studio is the second best in LA!"

"Our studio Em." Brittany corrects with a small smile, Emily shakes her head and jumps of the couch pulling her sister in a hug Bryan joins the hug and smiles brightly pulling Santino and Santana in the hug too.

Ellen smiles at the scene in front of her and chuckles as both boys climb on Brittany's lap as soon as the girls broke their hug, she turns to Emily and smiles. "Emily why do you call it Brittany's studio, I thought you and Mike were co-owners."

Emily chuckles and looks at Ellen. "Well Brittany always wanted to run a dance studio and she bought the studio, she saved a lot of money because she saw the building standing for sale and after a while she asked me to be co-owner."

Emily looks at the review list and smiles proudly. "Brittany always dreamed of a studio where people had fun and could dance and now she finally has it, we asked Mike to be the second co-owner because Brittany finally could chase her dream to be background dancer and he did it without a second thought."

Ellen turns to Brittany and smiles. "You always dreamed of running a studio?"

Brittany nods her head and sighs. "Our childhood wasn't perfect and I used to dance to forget everything, and I always thought later when I'm older I will run a studio myself but I never expected it to be one of the best studios in LA."

"How will you run the studio now that you are busy recording and have fans?" Brittany smiles and looks at her sister.

"Emily will run the studio now but she and Mike still wanted to keep me as the owner, the fans are welcome in the dance studio and can take classes if they want and if I have a day off and I have nothing else planned I will be in the studio teaching some classes."

"I will join them too, Santi likes to watch them dance so yeah we kinda spend all of our free time together." Santana adds with a chuckle, the two blondes nod their heads in agreement and smile.

"So your studio is just so teenagers will have fun and learn a dance the same time?" Ellen asks curiously as she looks at the two blonde girls, Brittany nods her head and chuckles.

"Yeah we have teenagers coming in to sign them up with friends and they call it dance time with friends, they all like to learn something new and it's nice to see them goofing around and laughing while they dance."

"I am proud of Brittany that her studio turned out so successful, she did the most of it Mike and I just teach classes and let new students in."

"Who chose the name?" Santana asks curiously, Emily laughs and turns to look at Santana.

"Mike did he kinda blurted it out as soon as the three of us walked into the studio, he said that we had blue eyes and a dragon is just beautiful so we decided to call it Blue Eyed Dragon."

Ellen turns to the two little boys on Brittany's lap and smiles. "Bryan do you want to tell us a little bit more about yourself?"

Bryan looks at Ellen and nods his head with a smile. "I am Bryan Emil Pierce, I am four year old and Santino is my best friend."

The three girls chuckle as the audience all coo and Ellen looks at the little boy with a smile, she looks up at Brittany and chuckles.

"Why Bryan Emil?" Brittany looks at Ellen and smiles.

"Just like I said before Emily was a huge support for me as soon as I found out I was pregnant, and she was so happy to hear that she would be an aunt so I thought that I would name him after her."

Emily looks at her nephew and smiles. "Brittany was young when she got him and she had to go through the same thing Santana did, but I am so proud of her how she handled everything in the beginning we didn't have a lot of money but Britt always made sure Bryan and I had something to eat she would gladly skip some meals just to take care of us."

Brittany looks down at her son and smiles. "I am like a dragon, I will spit fire at everyone that tries to hurt my family or friends."

Emily laughs and nods her head in agreement. "She really does she always protects me or Bryan."

Ellen laughs and looks at Brittany. "Well now I see why you chose the studio's name." Brittany just winks and shrugs, Ellen turns to Santana and smiles.

"Santana are you ready to perform?" Santana looks at her girlfriend and sees a small smirk forming on her lips, she turns back to Ellen and nods her head.

"Yes Brittany and two other dancers will join me on stage to dance." Ellen nods her head and smiles.

"The stage is all yours." Brittany places both boys next to Emily and stands up, Santana and Brittany join the two other dancers on stage and smile as they see three chairs.

Brittany and Santana both put their headsets on and Brittany steps down the stage, Santana walks to the chair in the front and stands with her back to the audience.

Ellen turns to the camera and smiles. "Ladies and Gentleman here is Santana Lopez with her new song Who's that girl, the song will be published directly after the show!"

As soon as the intro starts Brittany starts singing and Santana turns around sitting down on the chair in front of her.

 _I want to get you by yourself  
Yeah, have you to myself  
I don't need nobody else  
Don't want nobody else  
she's special, I know  
her smile, it glows  
she's perfect, it shows  
Let's go!_

Brittany dances on the small stage as soon as Santana starts singing, and smirks as Santana throws her a wink.

 **I've been staring at you  
And I could do it all night  
You're looking like an angel  
With that kind of body, needs a spotlight**

Santana stands up from her chair and slowly walks to Brittany, she smiles as Brittany she stops in front of Britt and slowly drops to the ground as Brittany raises her arms above her head.

 **I've been staring at you  
And I could do it all night  
You're looking like an angel  
With that kind of body, needs a spotlight**

She turns around so her back is facing Brittany and smiles as Brittany dances close to her, Santana grinds her ass back into Brittany and smirks slightly as she hears a small gasp.

 **Ain't nobody know your name  
But looking like you do, could be famous  
I could see us making waves  
From the back of the club, to a bed in the shade, now**

Santana slowly walks away from Brittany and turns her head as she hears a few cat calls coming out of the audience, she sees Brittany doing a sexy body roll and suppresses a groan.

 **I don't know who you are, but you look like a star  
And everybody here be thinking  
Who's that girl?  
Want to take you home and get you all alone  
And everybody here is thinking  
Who's that girl?**

Santana dances to the other side of the stage and smirks as Brittany dances after her, as soon as Brittany is near Santana she turns her around so she's facing her and winks with a small smirk.

 **Oh, she got me  
No, I've never seen, no one like her  
Damn, she's everything  
Guys, they want her  
Girls, they wanna be  
Who's that girl, who's that girl**

Brittany slowly lowers herself to the ground and does a small body roll with a sexy smirk on her face, as she comes back up she strokes her hand over Santana's leg and turns around walking away swaying her hips as Santana belts out the last word.

Santana dances back to her chair and Brittany joins them in the middle and they all clap their hands to the beat.

 **Everybody in the club turn around saying  
Who's that, who's that  
Beautiful girl with them big blue eyes, tell me  
Who's that, who's that**

Brittany smiles as Santana stands to the side and sits down on the empty chair, she looks at Santana with a smirk and exchange a quick glance with the two other dancers. As soon as she saw their slight nod Brittany and the dancers roll backwards of their chair and softly kick it away, Brittany winks as she sees Santana's look of shock and slowly dances towards her.

 _I got my eye on this girl  
Can't get her off my mind, she's one of a kind  
The cherry to my pie  
I just want to get her close, want to make her mine  
Come hold my hand and dance away the night_

She stops right in front of Santana and leans in so her lips are a few centimeters away from each other, Santana stands till and looks at her amusement shining in her eyes.

 _Give me the green light, kiss my lips  
Who's that girl watching my hips?  
I-I I want to know who you are  
My name is Britt and you can be my star_

Santana softly pushes Brittany away and dances away with an eye roll, she joins the two other dancers in the middle and the three of them point to Brittany with a questioning look.

 **Oh, she got me  
No, I've never seen, no one like him  
Damn, she's everything  
Guys, they want her  
Girls, they wanna be  
Who's that girl**

Brittany dances to them and smirks, Santana and Brittany both turn to the audience with a smirk and slowly intertwines their hands.

 _ **That's my girl.**_

Both girls thank the dancers as the song ends and slowly walk back to their seats, Emily slowly shakes her head and looks at them a little confused.

"Wait what did just happen?"

Brittany and Santana both burst out laughing and sit down next to her, Brittany smiles as Santino crawls on her lap and Bryan on Santana's and look back at her sister.

"Hm you heard me rapping?" Emily shakes her head and glares at her.

"After that." Santana turns to her and smirks.

"You saw us dance?" Emily sighs knowing the both of them are playing with her and rolls her eyes.

"At the end of the song."

Ellen turns to Emily and chuckles. "Well I think your sister and Santana just told us that they are dating."

Emily smiles and nods her head. "So I didn't imagine it!" Ellen looks at her and raises an eyebrow.

"You didn't know this would happen?" Emily shakes her head and reaches out to slap her sister on the back of her head.

"No I really didn't know, I thought Brittany would only dance but now I know my sister can rap too!"

Brittany rubs the back of her head and chuckles. "Only our manager knew what would happen, we surprised everyone else."

Ellen shakes her head and chuckles. "Well you answered the question I wanted to ask after the performance." She turns to the camera and smiles. "Well now we all now it, yes Santana and Brittany are dating!"

"Kiss, Kiss, Kiss!" Santana and Brittany both chuckle as the audience start to chant and shake their heads with small smiles, they look down at the boys and see them chanting too.

"Come on mommy kiss Sanny."

"Yes mami, kiss Britty." Emily laughs and shrugs.

"Come on girls give the audience and the little ones what they want."

Santana and Brittany both turn their heads and glare at Emily, Brittany rolls her eyes with a small smile as Ellen start to chant too and sighs.

She turns Santino in her lap so he is sitting sideways and reaches over to turn Santana's face towards her, she slowly closes the gap between them and pecks Santana on the lips chuckling as the audience start cheering and whistling loudly.

Ellen smiles as both girls turn back to look at her and signs the audience to stop cheering.

"I wish the two of you all the happiness you can get even if it will have up and downs in our business, you two look really cute together but now it's time to say goodbye."

Both girls nod their head knowing and smile the little boys jump of their laps and are the first ones to give Ellen a hug, the three older girls follow their lead and give Ellen a hug too.

After waving at the audience they walk backstage and immediately walk into the dressing room, both boys climb on the couch there and Emily joins them Brittany and Santana decide to change into their sneakers and put the high heels into their purses.

Santana turns to look at her girlfriend and smiles. "It's pretty late babe and I already saw you suppressing a few yawns while talking to Ellen, do you, Emily and Bry want to crash at my house?"

Brittany turns to look at her son and sees his eyes already closing slowly, she looks at her sister and sees her yawning too she turns back to Santana and nods her head. "Yeah that is a good idea babe, I don't think I can carry the both of them up the stairs."

Santana takes a step forward and wraps her arms around her girlfriends waist, she looks up at her and smiles. "Even if you said no I would have convinced you to crash at my house babe, I don't want you driving when you are tired."

Brittany looks down at Santana and smiles. "We are all tired babe, and it's pretty early for us to sleep."

Santana shrugs her shoulders and chuckles. "Today was pretty eventful, who drives?"

Brittany leans down and pecks Santana on the lips. "Let me drive babe, you look exhausted." Santana nods her head and both girls grab their purses, Brittany walks to the two sleeping boys on the couch and chuckles.

"Do you have enough energy to carry one of them?" Santana nods her head and picks her son up, Brittany turns to Emily and softly shakes her awake.

"Sis come on we are sleeping at San's house." Emily slowly opens her eyes and slowly nods her head, Brittany picks Bryan up and places her hand on Emily's back leading her out of the room.

The three of them walk out of the building and close their eyes slightly as the paps start making pictures, Brittany quickly unlocks her car and usher them inside. Brittany places Bryan in his seat and buckles him in, she quickly jumps in the drivers seat and turns around to make sure Emily put her seat belt on too.

After a fifteen minute drive Brittany is the only one awake and shakes her head with a small chuckle, after taking Santana's key out of Santana's purse she opens the gate and parks her car in front of the house.

Brittany jumps out of the car and softly opens Santino's door, she picks him up and walks to the front door after turning off the alarm she walks in and up stairs to Santi's room.

After changing Santino into his pajamas she lays him in his bed and runs back outside, she softly opens Bryan's door and picks her son up after changing him into his pajamas she places a kiss on both of their heads and closes Santino's bedroom door.

Brittany jogs back to the car and chuckles as she hears Emily and Santana softly snoring, she slowly takes of Emily's seat belt and picks her up bridal style. After laying her in the guestroom she softly shakes her awake and tells her to change, after she made sure Emily was awake enough she runs back outside and opens her girlfriends door.

She slowly pushes on the button to release the seat belt and quickly picks her up bridal style, she slowly walks back in and up the stairs to Santana's bedroom after laying her down on the bed she sits down on the edge and places a kiss on Santana's forehead.

"Baby wake up for a second." Santana groans and slowly opens her eyes, she looks around and raises an eyebrow.

"Why am I in my room?" Brittany chuckles and slowly brushes a strand of hair out of her girlfriends face.

"I carried you up here, you have to change babe and maybe take out your contact lenses." Santana nods her head and slowly sits up, Brittany places a kiss on her cheek and stands up. "I will take grab our purses out of the car and after changing, I will lay down on the couch."

Santana shakes her head and chuckles. "You don't have to sleep on the couch babe, I want to get my cuddle on."

Brittany laughs as she hears Santana's tired ghetto accent and shakes her head. "Go change crazy, I will grab our purses and come back upstairs again."

Santana nods her head and Brittany quickly walks out of the room jogging down the stairs, after grabbing their purses and locking her car she walks back inside and locks the front door pushing the button to turn on the alarm back on.

After making sure all the lights are off Brittany jogs back up the stairs and raises an eyebrow as she hears chuckles coming out of Santana's bedroom, she slowly walks back inside and sees her sister and Santana sitting on the bed.

"I thought you were asleep Em." Emily turns to look at her sister and shakes her head.

"I was but after you waked me I changed, did you really just carry the four of us upstairs?" Brittany nods her head and shrugs.

"I changed both boys in there pajamas, I didn't want to change you and San so I had to wake you up but decided to wait till I carried the both of you inside." Emily stands up from the bed after giving Santana a kiss on the cheek and walks to her sister, she places a kiss on Brittany's cheek and smiles.

"Go to sleep sis, good night girls."

"Good night Em." Santana and Brittany simultaneously reply as she closes the door of the room, Brittany smiles as she sees her sleeping shirt and shorts laying at the end of the bed and grabs them.

After changing and brushing her teeth in the bathroom she walks back into the room and crawls into bed next to her girlfriend, Santana immediately turns around and lays her head on Brittany's chest after turning the bedside lamp off.

"Good night babe." Santana murmurs softly already on the verge of sleep and places a soft kiss on her collarbone, Brittany smiles softly and wraps her arms around Santana.

"Good night baby." After placing a kiss on her head both girls close their eyes and quickly fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Brittany wakes up before Santana and she slowly removes Santana's arm of her stomach, she slowly rolls out of the bed and stretches. She turns around as she hears her girlfriend groaning and smiles slightly as she sees Santana cuddling her pillow, after grabbing her cellphone of her nightstands she slowly walks out of the bedroom and softly closes the door behind her.

She walks down the hall to check on the boys and smiles as she sees them silently playing with cars, she slowly walks in and crouches down as soon as both boys look up.

"Good morning boys." Bryan jumps up first and hugs his mother.

"Good morning mommy." Brittany places a kiss on her sons head and smiles.

"Good morning baby." Santino joins the hug and places a kiss on Brittany's cheek.

"Good morning Britty." Brittany places a kiss on his head and smiles as both boys bury their faces in her neck.

"Good morning buddy, did the two of you sleep well?" Both boys nod their heads and pull out of the hug, Brittany looks around the room and smiles as she already sees a small suitcase packed with clothes.

"Did you already pack toys Santi?" Santino shakes his head and sits down on his bed.

"No mami only packed my clothes." Brittany nods her head and slowly stands up, Santi looks up at her and smiles.

"Did Bryan pack some toys?" Brittany sees her son shaking her head with a pout and chuckles.

"I packed some of your toys baby, but the two of you can pack a few cars in a bag so you have enough to play okay?" Both boys nod their heads with a squeal and immediately start picking out some cars, Brittany chuckles and shakes her head.

"I will call you down for breakfast." She walks out of the room after both boys nodded their heads and runs down the stairs, she walks into the kitchen and opens the refrigerator.

After deciding to make scrambled eggs and bacon for breakfast, she grabs two frying pans and places five plates and two glasses on the table. After placing the eggs and bacon on the plates she pours three cups of coffee and fills the glasses with apple juice, she smiles as she hears footsteps coming down the stairs and chuckles as she sees Santi and Bryan running into the kitchen.

"Food!" Both of them yell and quickly try to grab a piece of bacon, Brittany steps in front of them and laughs as they grumble with a small pout on their faces.

"We need to wake the sleeping beauties first boys." Santi and Bryan both light up and turn around quickly walking back to the stairs.

"We will wake Emmy!" Brittany laughs as they slowly walk up the stairs knowing they can't run and follows them up the stairs, she watches them walk down the hall to the guestroom and she quietly slips back in Santana's bed room.

She smiles as she sees her girlfriend laying on her back sprawled out like a starfish and slowly walks to the edge of the bed, she places her hands beside Santana's head to hold herself up and places butterfly kisses all over her kiss.

"Wake up sleeping beauty, breakfast is ready and there is a hot coffee waiting for you downstairs." Brittany smiles as her girlfriend starts to stir and continues placing small kisses all over her face, she places one leg on the bed and moves to straddle her girlfriend.

"Hm sleeping beauty only wakes up with a real kiss babe." Santana rasps out with a small smirk keeping her eyes closed, Brittany slowly sits up and looks down at her girlfriend with a mischievous smirk.

"I know something else that will wake up sleeping beauty babe."

"And how babe?" Santana asks curiously still keeping her eyes closed, Brittany quickly moves her hands down to Santana's side and starts tickling her chuckling as she her eyes fly open with a shriek.

"Ay dios mio, no Britt!" Brittany grabs Santana's hands as they try to remove her hands, and pins them above Santana's head she leans down and smirks.

"Buenos días hermosa." She pecks her girlfriend on the lips and slowly climbs off the bed, Santana slowly sits up and looks at her girlfriend with a small smile.

"I like it when you speak Spanish." Brittany stops in front of the door and turns around, she looks at her girlfriend and winks.

"Maybe I will speak it more babe, now get your cute butt out of bed because we need to leave after breakfast." Santana nods her head and groans, she slowly climbs out of the bed and follows Brittany down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning mami, did Britty tickle you?" Santino asks his mother as she walks into the kitchen, Santana places a kiss on her sons and Bryan's head and nods her head sending her girlfriend a glare.

"Yes she did mijo." Bryan and Santino both giggle as Brittany sticks out her tongue and Brittany places a kiss on her sisters cheek, Emily looks up and smiles.

"Morning sis." Brittany sits down next to Santana and smiles.

"Morning Em, slept well?" Emily nods her head and takes a sip of her coffee, Santana sits back after cutting the bacon into pieces for the small boys and takes a sip of her coffee too.

"I think we all slept well babe, we didn't even had to walk up the stairs yesterday night."

"Did you carry all of us inside mommy?" Bryan asks shocked, Brittany chuckles and nods her head looking at her son.

"Yeah I did baby, Emily and Santana were asleep too." Santino places his glass down with wide eyes and looks at his mother.

"Whoa mami, Britty is really strong!" Santana chuckles as she sees her son watching Brittany like she is a super hero and softly nudges her girlfriend nodding her head to Santino, Brittany looks at him and chuckles.

"I always had to carry Emily up the stairs whenever she fell asleep buddy, and now I carry you and Bryan up the stairs too."

After they finished breakfast and talked a little more, Brittany sends everyone up the stairs to get dressed and quickly cleans the kitchen. After cleaning up Brittany walks upstairs and sees the boys and Emily sitting in Santino's room playing with some cars, she walks down the hall and walks into the guest bedroom knowing that Santana placed their bags there.

After grabbing some clothes out of her bag Brittany walks into the guest bathroom and takes a quick shower, after drying herself of she puts on black skinny jeans and a white blouse.

After straightening out her hair and putting on some make-up she walks out of the bathroom and puts her make-up bag back in the guestroom, she grabs her sisters bag and hers and walks down the stairs.

"Babe do you want another cup of coffee? I think we will go late to bed tonight." Brittany looks into the kitchen and sees her girlfriend and Emily sitting at the table, she quickly nods her head and grabs her car keys.

After loading Emily and her bags in the trunk of her car, she walks back inside and jogs up the stairs she walks into Santino's room and smiles.

"Boys can you please bring the bag with toys downstairs? And please grab a few juices boxes and snacks for the drive please." The boys nod their heads and take the bag with toys, as soon as they walk out of the room Brittany grabs Santino's and Bryan's bag and walks into Santana's room to grab her bag.

After putting all bags in the trunk of her car Brittany walks back inside and into the kitchen, she sits down next to her girlfriend and sighs.

"Okay now the nerves start coming!" Emily and Santana both turn to her and smile slightly, Emily chuckles and shakes her head.

"It won't be that bad sis, Santana already warned us for her abuela and she will only speak Spanish." Brittany looks at her and groans.

"That is the problem sis she is homophobic, I know that if she says something wrong I can lash out at her because I can speak Spanish!"

"Babe don't worry I already told mami that you understood the language and that you will protect your family when you need too, mami and papi just laughed and told me that abuela will deserve it."

Brittany closes her eyes as the boys walk into the kitchen and looks at her sister and girlfriend. "Let's just hope I don't need to do any of that." Both girls nod their heads in agreement and Brittany turns to look at the time.

"I think it's time to leave girls, we wanted to be there around 4 pm and it's already one right now we will be late."

The girls nod their heads and stand up Brittany quickly drinks her coffee and quickly cleans up the kitchen again, after everyone grabbed their jackets Santana turns on the alarm of the house and locks the door.

Emily and Brittany put both boys in their car seats and buckle them in, Brittany closes the door after her sister climbed in and walks around the car jumping in the drivers seat.

Brittany starts her car after Santana jumped in and drives through the open gate, Santana pushes the button to close the gate again and sits back in her seat as her girlfriend drives down the road.

"Mommy can you put on some music?" Bryan asks as Brittany speeds up on the highway, Brittany nods her head and turns on the radio. Santino and Bryan both cheer as they hear the song their mommies sang yesterday night and dance in their seats, Brittany looks in the rear view mirror and nudges her girlfriend nodding her head to the back of the car.

Both girls smile in amusement as they see Santino, Bryan and Emily dancing and singing completely forgetting the world and Santana quickly grabs her phone, Brittany chuckles as her girlfriend records it and turns the radio a little bit louder.

Santana turns back to face the road after recording the three in the backseat and looks at her girlfriend with a small smile, she lays her hand on Brittany's and smiles as Brittany immediately intertwines their hands on the gearstick.

After the song ends Brittany lowers the volume again and smiles as she still sees the three of them dancing in their seats, Brittany smirks as she hears the intro of a familiar song and looks in the rear view mirror.

She sees her sister looking at her with a challenging eyebrow raised and winks, she clears her throat and puts on a deep voice.

 _Baby lock the door and turn the lights down low  
Put some music on that's soft and slow_

Emily burst out laughing as Santana turns her head quickly to look at her girlfriend and sees the look of shock on her face, Brittany glances at her girlfriend and chuckles.

"What's wrong babe?" Santana shakes her head and chuckles.

"What the hell was that?" Brittany shrugs and smirks.

"You mean this?" She asks putting on the same deep voice, she hears her sister and the two boys laughing in the backseat and shakes her head with a small smile.

Santana shakes her head with a chuckle and slowly strokes her thumb over Britt's hand. "You are crazy babe." Emily shakes her head and chuckles.

"The first time she did that I almost had a whiplash, some of her students just fell on their butt because they were laughing so hard." Santana turns to look at Emily and nods her head.

"I would have laughed too, but now she kinda shocked me." She turns back to her girlfriend and smiles. "We need to get off the highway soon babe." Brittany nods her head and opens her window slightly, she grabs her sunglasses as the sun shines in her eyes and put them on.

Santana snaps a quick picture of her girlfriend and turns around to show Emily the picture, Emily looks at the picture of her sister and smiles. "She kinda looks like an angel with the sun around her."

Santana nods her head in agreement and quickly saves the picture as her background, she turns back around and tells her girlfriend that she needs to drive off the highway now.

Brittany does what her girlfriend says and slows down, she rolls her window down completely and leans with one arm on outside.

Emily sees her sister driving with one hand and chuckles. "My sister the professional car driver ladies and gentleman."

Brittany glances in the rear view mirror and smirks as she takes a curve with one hand, Santino and Bryan both cheer and Santana just looks at her girlfriend with a small smile.

"How often did you drive babe?"

Emily chuckles and lays a hand on Santana's shoulder. "Britt can drive for hours San, we once had a road trip that took almost a day and she didn't even want to rest." Bryan nods his head and smiles.

"Yeah mommy loves driving and cars, I always feel safe when mommy drives even when she drives with one hand." Brittany looks in the rear view mirror at her son and smiles slightly.

"That is because I always make sure that I am not tired baby, I will never crash with you in the car and I always drove around when I had you in my belly because that was the only way to keep you calm and to let you fall asleep."

Emily and Santana both smile at the mother son moment and Bryan nods his head looking at Santino with a big smile. "Mommy always drove a long time with me, she always told me I kicked too much."

Santino giggles and nods his head. "My mommy told me she had to sing so I would sleep."

Brittany and Santana both smile fondly as they hear their sons talking and both girls glance at each other, Emily chuckles as she sees the two mothers glancing at each other with fond smiles and suddenly sits up.

"Hey why don't we take a picture and tweet something nice for the fans?"

Santana smiles and quickly grabs her phone, Santino and Bryan immediately lean to the middle laying their heads against Emily's shoulder and wait till Santana holds out her phone.

Santana leans a little more to the middle and Brittany takes of her sunglasses, Brittany keeps her eyes on the road and leans a little more towards her girlfriend. Santana holds her phone up and smiles, Bryan, Santino and Emily call out cheese and Brittany playfully sticks out her tongue.

Santana quickly snaps the picture and sits back in her seat, she chuckles as she sees the picture and shows it Emily and the boys. Emily rolls her eyes as she sees her sister sticking out her tongue and chuckles, Santana turns back around and tells her girlfriend she has to follow the signs with Santa Maria on it.

Brittany nods her head and leans her head back against her seat, she rolls her window back up as she feels the wind blowing a little too hard and puts both hands back on the steering wheel.

Santana quickly uploads the picture and writes a small text under it, after she is down she places her phone back down and chuckles as Brittany's and Emily's phone vibrate.

Emily takes her phone out of her pocket and opens twitter, she looks at Santana's tweet and smiles.

 _On our way to my parents with Brittz Emster and the two little boys!_

 _Thank god my girlfriend isn't a nervous wreck but her own crazy self!_

She quickly retweets the picture and writes something under it.

 _SantanaLopez I am glad she isn't nervous either! Can't wait till the fun weekend starts!_

Bryan turns to his mother and sighs. "Mommy when will we be there?" Brittany looks in the rear view mirror and smiles.

"We will be there in an hour baby, do you need to go to the toilet?" Bryan nods his head and bites his lip, Brittany chuckles and winks at him she sees a sign of a gas station and slows down.

After parking her car Brittany turns around and looks at the three sitting in the backseat. "Do you need to go too Santi?" Santi nods his head and turns to look at Emily.

"Emmy has to go too." Brittany chuckles as her sisters eyes widen and shakes her head.

"Busted sis but now I don't need to feel your knee move against my seat, will you take both boys with you?" Emily nods her head and unbuckles both boys, she steps out of the car first and then helps both boys out.

Brittany takes of her seat belt and opens her door, she turns to her girlfriend and smiles. "Come on babe we will walk inside and buy something to drink, I need to stretch my legs." Santana nods her head and takes her seat belt of, she jumps out of the car and Brittany locks it.

Santana walks to her girlfriend and smiles as Brittany intertwines their hands, the girls walk into the small shop and buy three bottles of coke and five chocolate bars.

"The boys still have their juice package right?" Santana asks as she looks at her girlfriend, Brittany nods her head and smiles.

"Yeah they shared one so they have another one babe." Santana nods her head and the both of them walk to the cashier, Brittany rolls her eyes as the boy looks at her girlfriends chest and wraps her arms around her girlfriend from behind.

She looks at the boy and sighs. "Please do me a favor and stop looking at my girlfriends chest! They won't jump out of her shirt just because you stare at them, trust me I already tried that."

Santana turns her head to look at her girlfriend and chuckles, she quickly takes her change from the blushing boy and Brittany quickly grabs their stuff.

They quickly walk out of the store and Santana bursts out laughing as soon as they stand next to the car, Brittany unlocks the car and chuckles.

"What's so funny?" Emily asks confused, Brittany helps both boys back in their seat and buckles them in after giving them their chocolate bars she closes the door and points to Santana.

"Ask San."

Santana looks at Emily and chuckles. "Your sister just made the boy inside blush, I didn't even know your sister could be jealous!"

Emily turns to her sister and raises an eyebrow. "What did you do dragon?" Brittany chuckles and leans back against the car.

"I only asked him to stop staring at San's chest." She explains shrugging, Santana walks to her girlfriend and kisses her on the cheek with a chuckle.

"And she told him my boobs won't jump out just because he stared at them."

Brittany wraps an arm around Santana's shoulder and looks at her sister with a smirk. "I also told him that I already tried that."

Emily bursts out laughing and shakes her head. "Only you will say something like that sis." Brittany places a kiss on her girlfriends head and shrugs, she walks around the car and jumps back in the drivers seat.

The girls follow her lead and the three of them put on their seat belts, Santana gives Emily her bottle of coke and chocolate bar and sits back in her seat.

Brittany drives back on the road and turns the radio on again, she looks in the rear view mirror and smiles as she sees both boys enjoying their chocolate bar. She opens her own chocolate bar and takes a bite, Santana turns the radio louder as she hears her and Brittany's name and her eyebrows raise in shock.

 _Well it turns out that Santana Lopez's new song Who's that girl is a real hit, the fans really like her duets with Brittany because this song just bumped Justin Bieber's song to the second place on the hit song list!_

"Well damn." The three girls exclaim as the two little boys cheer, Santana turns to her girlfriend and smiles.

"Maybe you need to rap more baby." Brittany glances at her girlfriend and smirks.

"That can be arranged babe, we will call Sue on Monday." Santana nods her head and smiles.

After thirty minutes the girls finally arrive at the house of Santana's parents and already hear a lot of talking and laughing in the backyard, they jump out of the car and walk up too the front door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey hey I decided to write the family weekend in three different chapters, the next chapter will be up soon.**

 **I want to thank everyone that follows, or put the story in the favorites and thank you to everyone reviewing!**

After ringing the doorbell Santana takes a small step back and smiles as the door swings open almost immediately, she stumbles back as her mother tackles her in a hug and sighs softly as her girlfriend holds her up.

"Hola mami." Maribel Lopez pulls out of the hug and looks at her daughter with a big smile, she catches her grandson as he jumps in her arms and gives him a hug.

"Hola mija, hola nieto." Santino looks up and smiles.

"Hola abuela, I missed you." Santana smiles and looks back at her mother stepping aside.

"Mami this is Emily, Brittany my girlfriend and Bryan her son."

"Novia?" Maribel asks with a small smirk, as she sees the tall blonde blush slightly.

"Si mami, mi novia." Maribel places Santino down and walks to the girls, she pulls Brittany in a hug and feels her tense in her arms.

"Um hi Mrs Lopez." Maribel chuckles and shakes her head as she pulls out of the hug.

"Oh please I don't want to hear any of you say Mrs Lopez, please call me Maribel and I hope my daughter is treating you like a princess."

"Mami." Santana whines, Brittany chuckles and nods her head.

"She is perfect Maribel." Maribel smiles and turns to Emily pulling her in a hug too, Emily hugs her back and smiles.

"It's nice to meet you Maribel." Maribel pulls out of the hug and smiles.

"It's nice to meet you too Emily!" Santino looks at Bryan and sees him hiding behind his mothers leg, he walks to his best friend and offers his hand Bryan takes it slowly and follows Santino to Maribel.

"Abuela this is Bryan my best friend!" Maribel crouches down and smiles, she looks at Bryan and holds out her arms.

"Can I get a hug handsome little boy?" Brittany's jaw drops as her son blushes and she looks at her girlfriend, Santana chuckles and shrugs her shoulders nodding her head back to her mother.

Brittany smiles as she sees her son hugging Maribel and intertwines her hand with Santana's, Maribel slowly stands back up and looks at the girls.

"We will grab your bags later, come on everyone sits in the backyard." The girls and the two little boys follow Maribel into the house and out into the backyard, Santana's father sees his daughter first and jogs to her with a smile.

Santana stumbles back again as her father hugs her but smiles. "Hola papi." Lio Lopez puts his daughter down with a big smile and kisses her on the cheek.

"Hola mija." Santana smiles and chuckles as Santino jumps in his grandpa's arms, Lio catches his grandson and kisses him on the cheek too.

"Hola abuelo."

"Hola nieto." Lio Lopez looks at the two blonde girls and smiles, he puts Santino back down and hold his hand out to Emily to shake.

"Hello I am Lio Lopez and you must be Emily." Emily nods her head and shakes his hand with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you Mr Lopez." Lio chuckles and looks at her.

"Please call me Lio." Emily nods her head and smiles, Santino walks up to his grandpa and smiles.

"Abuelo this is Bryan my best friend." Lio crouches down and smiles at the little boy.

"Hello Bryan, thank you for making my grandson so happy." Bryan looks at him and smiles.

"Hello, I think I have to thank you too." Lio looks at the boy and raises an eyebrow.

"Why do you have to thank me buddy?" Bryan looks at him with a big smile and glances at Santana.

"Well you are Santana's daddy right?" Lio slowly nods his head and Bryan continues with a big smile. "Well Santana makes my mommy happy."

Brittany's jaw drops the second time that day and she looks down at her son with a small smile, Santana crouches down and pulls Bryan in a hug. "Your mommy makes me happy too buddy."

Santana looks at her father and smiles pulling her girlfriend down next to her. "Papi this is Brittany, mi novia."

Lio looks at Brittany and smiles. "So you are the girl my daughter can't shut up about."

Brittany nods her head and chuckles, slowly standing up. "Yes that would be me." Lio stands up and holds out his hand to her, Brittany immediately takes his hand and looks him in the eyes.

"Cuidar de mi hija." Brittany nods her head and looks at him.

"Voy a cuidar de su hija y su nieto." Lio and Maribel both look at her and smile, Lio turns to Santana and smiles.

"I like her mija, she is a keeper."

"Tia Maribel, Santana Watch out!" Brittany looks at the boy yelling and sees a football flying towards her girlfriend and Maribel, she quickly sticks her arm out and catches the ball before it hits them.

Santana and Maribel both turn around and look at Brittany with wide eyes, Brittany looks at them and chuckles. "My son liked throwing things when he was little."

"Hey Blondie can you throw it back?" The same boy yells, Brittany looks up at him and raises an eyebrow with a smirk playing on her lips.

"Go deep!" She yells back stepping around Santana and Maribel, Emily chuckles and stands back knowing how far her sister can throw.

Bryan whispers something to Santino and both boys wait till Brittany throws the ball back, Brittany sees the boy running and turns her body so she is facing the wall on her right.

After shaking her arm out she takes the ball in her right arm and looks at the boy with a smirk, Emily chuckles and shakes her head.

"Show him how you do it sis."

Brittany just smirks wider and throws the ball with all her strength to the boy, Santana's eyes widen as the ball flies high and sees her nephew looking at the ball in shock.

Emily and Brittany both burst out laughing as they see the football flying into the basketball hoop, all players turn to the blonde stranger and look at her in shock Brittany looks at them and smirks.

"Now call me Blondie again and I will show you how to play." She yells at them turning back to Santana and her parents, Emily shakes her head with a chuckle and holds her hand out for a high five.

Brittany gives Emily a high five and catches her son and Santino as they jump in her arms, Santino looks at Brittany in awe and smiles. "That was amazing Britty."

Santana looks at her girlfriend in shock and just shakes her head. "You keep surprising me babe." Santana looks up as she hears someone jogging towards her and smiles jumping in the boys arms.

"Emilio!" Emilio chuckles and hugs his sister back.

"Hola hermanita." He puts his sister back on the ground and looks at the group.

"Hey I am Emilio, Santana's brother." Santino waves at his uncle and smiles

"Hola Tio." Emilio smiles at his nephew and holds out his hand for a high five, smiling as Santino immediately gives him one.

"Hola Sobrino." Santana looks at her girlfriend and smiles.

"Hermano this is mi novia Brittany, her sister Emily and her son Bryan." Lio looks at his son and smiles.

"Don't threaten her mijo, she already promised me to take care of Santana and Santino." Emilio nods his head and chuckles.

"Nice to meet you Brittany, Emily and Bryan." He looks at Brittany and smirks. "I don't even want to threaten you, if you can throw a football like that you can definitely kick butts too."

Brittany puts the boys back down and looks at Emilio with a smirk. "Probably." Emilio burst out laughing and pulls Brittany in a hug.

"I already like your Brittany, thank you for making my sister so happy." Brittany slowly pulls out of the hug and looks at him with a smile.

"I will always try to make her and Santino happy, yes there will be fights in every relationship people fight but I will never hurt them." Emilio sees the seriousness in her eyes and smiles.

"I believe you." Emilio turns around and stands next to Brittany, he turns to his father and smiles.

"Papi can you turn the music down please?" Lio nods his head and turns the volume down, Emilio whistles loudly and smiles as everyone turns around to look at the group standing there.

"Alright everyone listen up as you see we have three strangers at our party so I will introduce them so they don't have to walk around alright?" As soon as everyone nodded their heads he continues.

He points to Brittany and smiles. "This is Brittany, Santana's novia!" He points to Emily and looks around. "This is Emily, Brittany's sister."

He looks down at Bryan and holds out his arms, Bryan looks up at his mother and sees her nodding her head with a small smile. Bryan walks to Emilio and let's him pick him up, Emilio turns back to his family and smiles.

"This handsome little boy is Brittany's son."

"And my best friend." Santino adds loudly, the group at the door all chuckle and smile as Santino grabs Bryan's hand as soon as Emilio put him back down.

After everyone yelled out a nice to meet you, Emilio turns to Brittany and smirks.

"Now Brittany I always have a tradition for my sisters girlfriend, I hope you can swim." Santana laughs as her girlfriends eyes widen and sees her quickly jumping out of Emilio's way, Brittany runs down the yard and groans as she sees a lot of family chasing her after Emilio called some help.

Santana turns to Emily and shakes her head. "Let's sit down Em, Emilio will chase Brittany for a while." Emily nods her head and follows Santana, they sit down at an empty table and smile as Santana's parents and the two little boys join them.

They all watch Emilio chase Brittany and chuckle as they see Brittany running to a wall and Emilio and his back up surrounding her.

Brittany knows Emilio and his family surround her so she does the only thing she can think of, she speeds up and places a foot against the wall jumping up she quickly pulls herself on the roof and runs over it jumping over on another roof.

She jumps of the roof in front of the boys and sprints away towards the swimming pool, she hears her girlfriend yelling that it wasn't a good idea but she just smirks and speeds up.

At the edge of the pool she jumps up and smiles as she lands down on the other edge, she stops running as she hears splashes and chuckles as she sees only Emilio standing in front of the pool with wide eyes.

"You know what Emilio, I will do you the favor and jump in but only if you jump in too." Emilio slowly walks towards her and holds up his hands in surrender.

"Alright what is the deal?" Brittany smirks and leans in to whisper.

"You take my sister, and I will take Santana." Emilio looks at her and smirks nodding his head, Brittany turns on her heels and looks at her girlfriend with a smirk.

"Better put your phone away babe, you too Em." Lio laughs as both girls eyes widen and they quickly throw their phones on the table, they both jump up and stand behind their chairs.

Brittany rolls her eyes and turns to look at Emilio. "Go around the table." Emilio nods his head and looks at her.

"What will you do?" Brittany smirks and shrugs.

"Jump over it." Emilio laughs and nods his head, Brittany looks at Bryan and Santino and smiles.

"Boys please lay your heads on the table." The boys do as Brittany said and Brittany immediately runs to the table, she jumps over the table and the boys with ease and chuckles as she sees her girlfriend trying to run inside.

She sprints after her girlfriend and grabs her around the waist, she picks Santana up with ease and runs to the pool.

"Ay dios mio, let me down Britt." Brittany laughs and jumps into the pool Emilio shortly following after her with Emily, Brittany quickly swims to the edge and pulls herself up helping Emilio out of the pool too.

"Good thing that we all decided to put a bikini on under our clothes."

Brittany quickly pulls of her blouse and spreads it out on the grass behind her, she kicks of her shoes and takes of her skinny jeans.

Santana and Emily both glare at them and splash some water at them, Emilio and Brittany both laugh and walk back to the table where the girls were sitting at.

"Hot damn, do you work out Brittany?" Brittany turns around and looks at the girl that asked the question, she sees a small group standing there and smiles.

"I do I try to work out a lot and I did some free running before I got pregnant, plus teaching dance keeps me fit too."

The girl smiles and holds out her hand. "I am maria, Santana's niece and the two boys behind me are my brothers Fernando and Eduardo."

Brittany shakes Maria's hand and smiles at the two boys, she looks at Eduardo and smirks. "Weren't you the one that called me Blondie?" Eduardo nods his head and rubs the back of his neck.

"Yeah sorry about that." Emily walks up beside her sister and looks at the boy with a smirk.

"You don't have to apologize, just don't call her Blondie again Britt hates it." She holds out her hand and chuckles. "I am her sister Emily by the way."

"Ai Santana you are making wet!" Maria squeals as her niece tackles her in a hug, Santana chuckles and smirks.

"Wanky." Brittany nose scrunches up and she looks at her girlfriend.

"Gross babe." Santana turns to her girlfriend and winks.

"You know I only like to make you wet babe." Maribel and Lio both walk up to their daughter and slap her on the back of her head.

"Keep it in your pants mija." Brittany blushes bright red as Emily looks at her with a smirk and places her hand over Emily's mouth.

"Just shut up Em." Emily looks at her sister and takes a step back with a smirk.

"You and Santana really need to get laid soon sis, the eyesex you two have even make me hot and bothered." Brittany and Santana both turn to Emily as everyone else burst out laughing and glare at her.

"Run Emily." Eduardo says laughing out loud, Emily quickly turns around and sprints away from her glaring sister and Santana.

Brittany and Santana quickly run after her and Brittany turns to Santana. "Babe go back to the boys, I will grab her for both of us." Santana nods her head and stops running, she turns back around and jogs back to her parents.

Maribel and Lio both watch the two blondes running and look at their daughter. "Who will win?"

"My mommy will, she always wins." Bryan cheers as he watches his mother chasing his aunt, Emilio looks at his sister and smiles.

"You look really happy hermanita." Santana crouches down to wrap an arm around her son and Bryan and looks up at her brother with a big smile.

"I am happy hermano." Santana turns back to watch her girlfriend as she hears Maria gasp and her eyes widen as she sees Brittany tackling Emily to the ground, Eduardo's eyes widen and he chuckles.

"Damn sobrina, your girl knows how to bring someone down."

Bryan looks at his mother and chuckles as he sees his mother throwing Emily over her shoulder, he turns to Santino and smiles. "Come Santi we will swim too." Santino quickly nods his head and both boys take of their t-shirts, they run to the pool as soon as Brittany jumped in with Emily and yell.

"Pool party!"

Brittany quickly swims to the boys and catch them as they jump in, she sits them down on the edge and looks at them. "Boys please warn someone if you want to swim, one of the adults need to be in here with you okay?"

Maribel hears Brittany scolding the boys and turns to her daughter. "She is a great mother mija." Santana looks at her girlfriend and nods her head with a small smile.

"She really is mami, Santi really likes the three of them and I do too."

Lio looks at the time and smiles. "Get them out of the pool Santana, tell them to get dressed we will eat soon." Santana nods her head and smiles, she turns around and walks to the pool.

"Babe, Em come out of the pool and change please, we will eat soon." She looks down at both boys and chuckles as she sees them pout. "Mijo please put on your shirt again, Bryan you too please."

Both boys nod their heads and quickly stand up jogging back to the table, Brittany climbs out of the pool and helps her sister out.

"Will you get dressed too babe?" Brittany asks as she turns to her girlfriend, Santana nods her head and grabs her girlfriends hand she stops next to the table her brother and the two boys sit and looks at Emilio.

"Can you keep an eye on them?" Emilio picks both boys up and places them on his lap, he looks at his sister and smirks.

"Si hermanita, I will keep an eye on my sobrino's go get dressed." Maribel stops in her tracks as she hears her son calling Bryan his nephew too and looks at her daughter and her girlfriend, she sees both of them looking at Emilio with wide eyes and she walks up to them.

"Well I think it's save to say that you are already accepted into our family Brittany and you too Emily." She pulls both girls in a hug and chuckles as her daughter looks at her with her eyebrows raised.

"Don't look at me like that mija, you finally brought someone home we all accept." Santana looks at her mother and smiles sadly.

"Abuela won't accept it mami." Maribel shrugs and smiles.

"Your papi already said that he supports you and he likes Brittany, Alma will come tomorrow so let's just have fun today." Santana nods her head and smiles, she takes Brittany and Emily's hands in her own and pulls them back into the house.

Inside Santana turns to both girls and pulls the both of them in a hug. "Thank you so much for coming with me, my family really likes the both of you." Brittany and Emily both place a kiss on Santana's cheek and pull out of the hug, Emily chuckles and looks at her sister.

"Your family keeps Britt fit she ran a lot and the day is not over yet, we like your parents and brother they are nice." Brittany nods her head in agreement and smiles.

"I never expected to get accepted this quickly, and your brother kinda shocked me after he called Bryan his nephew too." Santana chuckles and nods her head in agreement.

"He shocked me too babe, come on let's grab our bags and change."

The blonde girls nod their heads and the three of them quickly jog outside to Brittany's car, after grabbing all bags Brittany locks up her car again and walks after her girlfriend up the stairs.

Santana walks into her old room and turns to both girls after putting down the bags. "We all share a room for the weekend, mom placed a mattress down on the floor too, Emily looks at both girls and smirks.

"I will sleep on the mattress, the two of you and the boys can have the bed." Brittany looks at her sister and chuckles.

"You sure sis?" Emily nods her head and smiles.

"Yeah if I can't sleep I can always crawl into the bed too." Santana and Brittany both nod their heads and smile, Santana grabs some clothes and looks at both girls.

"I will change in the bathroom, I think the two of you changed in front of each other often." Emily and Brittany both nod their heads with a chuckle and watch Santana walk into the bathroom, both girls quickly grab some clothes out of their bags and put them on.

Santana walks out of the bathroom and looks at both girls seeing them sit on the bed, she looks at them and smiles. "I hope the two of you brought nice clothes too, because we will have a small party tomorrow night."

Brittany chuckles and nods her head. "Yeah I packed some nice clothes for all of us, Em, Bry and I will get changed in another room tho."

Santana nods her head and smirks. "Yeah Santi and I will get changed in my parents room."

Emily smiles and looks at her sister and Santana. "Let's go back downstairs and eat, I think a lot of people will go to bed early so they are fit for tomorrow."

Both girls nod their heads and Santana leads them back down the stairs, after eating with the family and talking a little bit more around the small campfire Emilio build Brittany looks over at her girlfriend and sees Santino sleeping in her lap.

She looks towards Emily and sees her son sleeping in her lap, she leans over to Emily and smiles.

"Let's bring both boys upstairs, can you stand up with him in your arms?" Emily nods her head and slowly stands up, Brittany stands up too and crouches down in front of Santana.

"Em and I will bring them upstairs babe." Santana shakes her head and smiles.

"You don't have to babe, you already drove us here I know you are tired too." Brittany shakes her head and slowly takes Santino in her arms, she smiles as he stirs and looks down at him.

"Go back to sleep buddy." Santino sighs softly and buries his face in her neck, Brittany pecks her girlfriend on the lips and smiles.

"Stop arguing babe, talk some more with your family." Santana just looks at her and shakes her head with a little smile, she watches her girlfriend and Emily walk inside with both boys and turns around as Maribel chuckles.

"Ai mija listen to your girl next time, she will always win a discussion with you." Emilio chuckles and nods his head.

"Our little Santana is in love mami." Santana's eyes widen and she looks at her brother.

"Ai Emilio shut up, we are far too early to talk about love." Lio lays a hand on his daughters shoulder and looks down at her with a small smile.

"Maybe it's too soon to say I love you mija, but we can all see you love them and that you love Brittany call it love at first sight." Santana looks up at her father and smiles, she turns to look at her family and chuckles.

"It was love at first sight and she just amazes me how she handled raising her son on her own, she only had the help of Em but that is a story Brittany will tell on her own." Her family nods their heads and smile, they all turn back to the house as they hear the door open and see the girls walk back outside.

The girls enjoy the rest of the evening with Santana's family and around midnight everyone decides to go to bed, after changing in their sleeping shirts and brushing their teeth Santana and Brittany crawl in bed and cuddle up next to their sons.

 **Translation I used a translator so I don't know if everything is correct.**

 **Nieto—Grandson**

 **Novia—Girlfriend**

 **Cuidar de mi hija—Take care of my daughters**

 **Voy a cuidar de su hija y su nieto—I will take care of your daughter and grandson**

 **Hermanita/Hermano—Sister/Brother**

 **Sobrino/Sobrina—Nephew/Niece**

 **Abuela/Abuelo—Grandma/Grandpa**


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Brittany wakes up as someone softly shakes her and slowly opens her eyes shielding them against the sun coming in, she quickly turns on her right side and smiles as she sees her son kneeling next to her.

"Good morning baby." Bryan lays down next to his mother and kisses her on the cheek.

"Good morning mommy, Sanny told me to wake you up."

Brittany nods her head and smiles. "Will you tell Sanny that I will come down soon? Mommy will take a quick shower."

Bryan nods his head and rolls out of the bed, he runs out of the room and Brittany slowly sits up after stretching. After grabbing some clothes she walks into the bathroom and takes a quick shower, after putting on a Grey tank top and white sweatpants she straightens out her hair and grabs her phone of the nightstand.

She quickly jogs down the stairs and smiles as she hears her girlfriend and sister laughing about something, she slowly walks into the living room and smiles as she sees everyone watching Bryan and Santino dancing around with big smiles.

She slowly sneaks up behind her girlfriend and wraps her arms around Santana's waist, she places a kiss just under her ear and smiles looking at the two boys. "Buenos días Hermosa."

Santana leans back against her girlfriend and blushes slightly. "Good morning babe."

"Ai Sobrina I thought that you said that ethnic people couldn't blush!" Maria yells with a chuckle, Brittany chuckles and leans over her girlfriend to kiss Emily on her cheek.

"Good morning sis." Emily turns slightly and looks at her sister with a smile.

"Good morning Britt."

Santana glares at Maria and smirks. "You are just jealous because my girl is hot Maria."

Maria turns to look at her husband that arrived this morning and then turns back to Santana with a smirk. "Nah I can't complain San, he can fulfill my wishes if you know what I mean."

Brittany chuckles as she feels her girlfriend shudder in her arms and looks at Maria with a smirk. "Please quit giving my girlfriend nightmares short stack."

Emilio burst out laughing as he hears the nickname and walks up to Brittany, he gives her a side way hug and smiles. "Good morning Brittany."

Brittany hugs him back and smiles. "Good morning Emilio." She turns back to Maria and sees her still looking at her with her jaw dropped. "Speechless shorty?"

Everyone in the room chuckles and watch the two girls with amused smiles, Maria rolls her eyes and looks at Brittany with an eyebrow raised. "Your girl is my height."

Brittany shakes her head and smirks. "Nah San is a little taller Maria." Maria turns to her husband and pouts.

"A little help here mi amor." Her husband quickly shakes his head and chuckles.

"No sorry babe, Eduardo told me how far she threw that football I kinda love my life." Everyone in the room burst out laughing and shake their heads, Brittany chuckles and steps around her girlfriend and towards him.

She holds out her hand and smiles. "I don't think I introduced myself yet I am Brittany, Santana's girlfriend." Maria's husband shakes her hand and smiles.

"Nice to meet you I am Daniel, Maria's husband." Brittany releases his hand as she feels two pairs of arms around her legs and looks down smiling as she sees Santino and Bryan looking up at her, she crouches down and places a kiss on both of their heads.

"What's wrong boys?" Santino looks at her and smiles.

"Eduardo and Fernando want to play basketball with you and Tio Emilio." Brittany raises an eyebrow and looks at the two boys in question.

"Is that so?" Both boys nod their heads and smirk, Brittany turns to Emilio and smirks.

"Wanna play Emilio?" Emilio nods his head and smirks.

"I'm in but we will eat breakfast first." Brittany nods her head and follows the family in the kitchen, she sits down in a chair and chuckles as both boys climb in her lap.

Santana sits down next to her girlfriend and looks at her mother with a smile as she places drinks on the table.

"Mami will we all watch the basketball match?" Maribel nods her head and chuckles.

"Yes we will mija, we can all sit on the grass our grab some chairs." Brittany turns to her sister and whispers.

"Sis can you grab another tank top for me after we ate?" Emily nods her head knowing her sister will sweat and thanks Lio as he places a plate with eggs and bacon in front of her, Lio turns to Brittany and raises an eyebrow.

"Can you eat like this Brittany?" Brittany nods her head and chuckles.

"Yeah I can eat sitting like this Lio." Lio nods his head and places three plates in front of her, after giving everyone their food Lio and Maribel sit down and they all eat breakfast in silence.

After breakfast Emilio, Eduardo and Fernando run upstairs to change and Emily quickly runs upstairs to grab another tank top for her sister, the rest of the family and Brittany walk outside and the little boys immediately sit down near the playing field.

Santana sits down behind them and pulls the boys back a little bit, Brittany crouches down next to the three of them and looks at her girlfriend with a small smirk.

"Your nephews think I can't play right?" Santana nods her head and chuckles.

"Yeah they think you can only dance and play football babe." She looks up at her girlfriend and raises an eyebrow. "Wait can you play basketball too?" Emily overhears the question and sits down beside Santana, she turns to look at her and chuckles.

"Brittany played Basketball and football with friends in the street San." Santana chuckles and shakes her head.

"Do you still play babe?" Brittany nods her head and smirks.

"Sometimes with Mike and a few friends, but mostly at the park behind my apartment and only if I have time." Brittany pecks Santana on the lips as she sees the boys walking towards them and stands up, she walks with them out on the field and Lio follows them with the ball in his hands.

Lio looks at the four of them and smirks. "Try to play fair first team with ten points wins!" After the four of them nodded their heads Lio throws the ball in the air and Brittany immediately jumps up hitting the ball to Emilio, Emilio catches the ball and dribbles past Fernando passing the ball to Brittany.

Brittany catches the ball and jumps up dumping the ball into the basket scoring the first point, she smiles as she hears her son and Santino cheer and jogs back to Emilio giving him a high five.

After twenty-five intense minutes it stands nine to nine and Emilio steps on Eduardo's foot to trip him up, Lio shakes his head and sighs. "Ai Emilio that was unfair, ten seconds out of the field now!"

Brittany groans as both boys have a pretty good chance to win now and looks at Eduardo as he throws the two free throws, as soon as she sees him missing the second she runs to the ball and catches it.

She dribbles with the ball past Eduardo and she twirls around Fernando as he tries to steal the ball, she runs over the middle of the field and jumps up throwing the ball towards the basket.

She sees the ball hitting the ring she quickly speeds up hearing the boys speed up too, she quickly jumps up as she sees the ball flying towards her and catches the ball throwing it again.

Emilio holds his breath as he sees the ball flying towards the basket and cheers loudly as the ball rolls over the ring and into the basket, he runs to Brittany and helps her up of the ground giving her a hug.

"That was amazing Britt!" Brittany chuckles and wipes a little sweat of her forehead, she pulls out of the hug and turns to both boys smirking.

"Yeah sorry I forgot to tell you, I know how to play basketball too." Fernando and Eduardo both chuckle and walk to her, after giving her a hug Eduardo smiles and looks at his niece.

"Santana she is a keeper, I want to play more with her!" Santana chuckles and jogs to her girlfriend with Emily and the boys, Santino and Bryan jump in Brittany's arms and cheer.

"That was amazing mommy!" Santino nods his head in agreement and smiles.

"Yeah that was amazing Britty!" Brittany chuckles and puts both boys back down after giving them a kiss on the head, she gives her sister a high five and smiles as her girlfriend kisses her on the cheek.

Emily looks at her sister and holds up the tank top, Brittany takes the tank top and quickly jogs back into the house. After changing she jogs back outside and sits down next to her girlfriend, Santana turns her body and sits with her back against Brittany's front.

Brittany wraps left arm around Santana's waist and bends her right knee leaning her right arm on top of it, Santana leans her head back against Brittany's shoulder and both girls watch their boys play with a smile playing on their lips.

Maribel and Maria both walk up to Emily and point to the couple, Maribel looks at Emily and smirks. "Do you still have Brittany's phone?"

Emily nods her head and pulls it out of her pocket immediately unlocking it, Maribel takes the phone from her and walks to the girls. Maribel crouches down and opens Brittany's camera, she zooms in on the girls and the two boys in the background and looks up.

"Santana, Brittany!" Both girls turn their heads to look at her and she quickly snaps a picture, she stands back up with a smile and walks towards them.

"Sorry girls but the both of you sitting like that just shows all of us how cute you are, and it shows us all that the two of you enjoy watching the boys play."

She hands Brittany her phone and turns back around walking back to Emily and Marie, Brittany opens the picture Maribel took and shows it her girlfriend.

Santana smiles as she sees the picture and chuckles. "That picture is really beautiful babe, want to post it on twitter?" Brittany nods her head and chuckles, she opens her twitter app and holds her phone out in front of the both of them.

 _Enjoying the day with my girlfriend SantanaLopez her family, my sister Emster and the two little boys. #EnjoyingLife_

Santana smiles as her girlfriend posted the picture and turns her head to look at her, Brittany looks down at Santana and smiles. Both girls here a camera going of and look up seeing Lio standing there with a smile, Lio lowers the camera and chuckles.

"Sorry girls but I had to take that picture!" Both girls roll their eyes and chuckle, Santana looks up at her father and shakes her head.

"Mami already took a picture of us too." Lio smirks and looks over at his wife.

"Soul mates always think the same." Santino and Bryan run to their mothers and jump on Santana's lap, Santana groans softly and chuckles.

"Ai boys don't break me." Both boys giggle and give her a kiss on the cheek, Bryan looks up at his mother and smiles.

"Mommy will you swim with us?" Brittany looks at both boys and sees them already wearing their swimming shorts, she slowly nods her head and smiles.

"Go ask Emmy if she wants to swim too." Both boys nod their heads and quickly jump up running too Emily, Brittany looks down at her girlfriend and smiles.

"You want to swim too babe?" Santana shakes her head and places a kiss on her girlfriends cheek.

"No I will sunbathe with mami and Maria, maybe I will come in later babe." Brittany nods her head and both girls stand up, Brittany quickly takes of her sweatpants and tank top and chuckles as she hears her sister whistling.

"Shut it sis!" Emily chuckles and jumps into the pool, Brittany places a kiss on her girlfriends cheek and jogs to the pool. After jumping in she turns around and looks at both boys standing on the edge, Emily and Brittany both swim towards them and hold out their arms.

Bryan jumps into Emily's arms and giggles as she starts tickling him, Brittany sees Santino looking a little unsure and swims to the edge.

"What's wrong buddy?" Santino looks down into the pool and sighs.

"The pool is deep Britty." Brittany smiles slightly and holds out her arms again.

"Come here buddy, I promise to not let you go okay?" Santana looks up as she hears her girlfriend talking to her son and smiles as she sees Santino slowly lowering himself into Brittany's arms, Maria heard their conversation too and turns to her niece with a small smile.

"She is good with him San." Santana just nods her head and continues watching the two, Maria looks back at them and smiles as Brittany slowly swims backwards with Santino in her arms.

Brittany keeps her hold on Santino and slowly swims backwards, she looks down at the boy in her arms and slowly stands up. She glances at Emily and nods down to Santino, Emily nods her head immediately knowing what her sister means and leans down to whisper in Bryan's ear.

"Buddy will you let Emmy and your mommy help Santino for a second? He is scared because this pool is deeper than Santana's." Bryan immediately nods his head looking at his best friend and Emily places him down to sit on the edge of the pool, Emily swims back and stands against the wall next to the steps.

Brittany slowly swims to the other end of the pool with Santino in her arms and looks at him. "Buddy I will help you swim too Emily, but you need to move your feet and arms okay?" Santino looks Brittany in the eyes and slowly nods his head, Brittany slowly stands up and places her hands around his waist.

"Keep your head above the water and move your arm and legs in small circles just like you do at home." Everyone in the backyard watch the two blonde girls in the pool with Santino and stay completely silent, Santana and Maria both sit forward and watch them too.

Santino starts to move his hands and legs like Brittany told him too and smile as he slowly swims forward, Brittany looks down at him smiling slightly and glances at her sister. "A little faster buddy." Emily swims forward a little bit and smiles at the boy, Santino does as Brittany told him and moves a little bit faster.

Brittany slowly removes one hand and follows Santino making sure he keeps his head above the water, Emily looks at Santino and smiles.

"Come on Santi you can do it!" As soon as Emily said that Brittany feels the little boy swimming faster and removes her other hand too, she slowly walks behind the boy and smiles proudly as he swims to Emily on his own.

She stands still as she sees him nearing her sister and claps as soon as Emily wrapped his arms around him, Santino turns his head to Brittany and his eyes widen as he sees Brittany standing in the middle of the pool.

Emily looks down at the little boy and smiles. "Will you try to swim to Brittany on your own Santi?" Santi slowly nods his head and Emily places him back own in the water, after making sure to tell him to keep his head up she releases her hold and smiles proudly as the little boy swims to Brittany.

Brittany picks Santino up as soon as he is near her and places him on her hip, she kisses him on the cheek and smiles. "You did it buddy." Emily catches Bryan as he jumps in her arms and swims towards Brittany with a big smile, after giving her sister a high five she smiles as Santino high fives Bryan and the four of them look up as they hear everyone clapping.

Brittany looks towards her girlfriend and sees her smiling proudly, Santino blushes and hides his face in Brittany's neck. "Why are they clapping and smiling Britty?" Brittany looks down at the little boy and chuckles.

"Because you swam on your own twice buddy, I only helped you a little bit in the beginning." Santana slowly walks to the edge of the pool and crouches down, she looks at the four of them in the pool and smiles.

"I am proud of you mijo." Santino looks at his mother and smiles.

"I did it mami, Britty and Emily helped me!" Santana smiles proudly and nods her head looking at the two girls.

"I saw everything mijo, he was always afraid to let go but I don't know how the two of you did it but he finally swam on his own without being scared." Brittany looks at her girlfriend and smirks.

"Sometimes you have to let go babe, I told him that I would hold him around the waist but I didn't tell him that I would hold him till he reached Em." Emily nods her head and chuckles.

"We did the same with Bryan and that is why he isn't so afraid to jump into this pool, but we always tell him to wait till an adult is in the pool in case something happens."

Santana nods her head and chuckles. "I was a little surprised Santi wanted to jump in yesterday, but I think he knew the two of you would catch them." Brittany looks at both boys and smiles.

"I will never let something happen to them, I will always try to save them even if it means getting injured myself." Lio walks up behind his daughter and sees Emily nodding her head in agreement, he looks at both girls and smiles.

"Thank you Brittany and Emily." Both girls look up at him and raise a confused eyebrow, Brittany clears her throat and chuckles.

"Thank you for what exactly?" Lio looks at both girls and crouches down next to his daughter.

"Well the two of you just showed all of us that my daughter and grandson have two amazing girls watching out for them back in LA, I don't really like the comment of getting injured yourself but still thank you."

Emily chuckles and glances at her sister. "That is just something my sister does Lio, she did the same when I was little she even broke her arm once just to break my fall."

Maribel raises an eyebrow sitting at a table nearby and looks at Brittany. "How the hell did you do that?" Brittany chuckles and looks at Maribel with a small smirk.

"Well things like that happen when you have a sister jumping of a slide at the age of eight, I managed to catch her but kinda forgot I stood on the steps myself." She glances at her sister and chuckles. "I made sure she was tucked into me but tried to break our fall with my left arm, well the only thing that broke was my arm."

Emily blushes slightly and looks down at the water. "I felt bad because her back was covered in bruises and she had to go to the hospital, but a ten year old Brittany just shrugged and said that bruises and broken bones will heal."

Lio chuckles and looks at his children. "Emilio and Santana always protected each other, so I am used to see one of my kids coming home with a black eye or something."

Brittany chuckles and nods her head. "Yeah our parents were used to it too, but they didn't care." Santana turns to her parents and sees both of their eyes widen, she shakes her head and smiles sadly.

"Not now mami." Maribel nods her head and sighs, Emilio feels the shift in the atmosphere and jumps up.

"Hey girls how about a friendly match of football with the boys?" Brittany smiles at him and nods her head thankful for him to change the subject, she looks at both boys and smiles.

"Football match boys?" Bryan looks at his mother and smiles.

"Can we be in your team mommy?" Brittany nods her head and places Santino on the edge of the pool, Emily does the same with Bryan and both girls climb out of the pool.

Santana looks at her girlfriend and smiles. "I will dry them of and rub them in with sunscreen babe." Brittany nods her head and smiles, she catches the towel Eduardo throws at her and quickly dries her body off.

After the girls dried themselves of and Santana rubbed the boys in with sunscreen, they jog out to the play field and stop in front of the four men standing there.

Emilio looks at the girls and smile. "The four of you against the four of us?" Emily holds her hands up and shakes her head.

"I will sit and watch." Maria jogs up to them and stands next to Brittany with a smirk.

"I will join tho, girls and little ones against the boys?" Emilio nods his head and hands Brittany the ball.

"Girls start." Brittany smirks and walks back with the boys and Maria, she crouches down and looks at both boys. "As soon as Maria or I have the ball the two of you run to the other end of the field okay?" Both boys nod their heads and smile, Maria chuckles and looks at Brittany.

"They are gonna lose right?" Brittany nods her head and smirks.

"As soon as we have the ball just throw it at them, they will make the touch down if you have a chance to run do it." Maria nods her head and Brittany stands back up, she looks at the four men standing on the other side and nods her head telling them they are ready.

Emilio, Eduardo, Fernando and Daniel immediately run towards them and Brittany sends the boys to the other side of the field, she spins out of the way as Eduardo tries to tackle her and throws the ball towards Bryan.

Bryan catches the ball easily and runs over the white line on the ground, he throws the ball down and does his victory dance giggling as Santino joins him. Santana and Emily both cheer and chuckle as they see the boys dancing, Brittany jogs to her son and picks him up with a big smile.

"That's my boy!" She grabs the ball and gives it Emilio with a smirk, she jogs back with both boys and looks at Daniel as Emilio passes the ball to him.

Maria runs to her husband and tackles him down, Brittany sees him losing the ball and to up to them she grabs the ball and dodges Emilio as he jumps in front of her. Brittany dodges Fernando as he tries to tackle her and sees Eduardo sprinting after her, she speeds up with a smirk and dives over the white line on the ground.

She stands back up and throws the ball on the ground with a chuckle, she moonwalks over the line and Emily burst out laughing as soon as both boys run to Brittany and follow her lead and try to do a moonwalk.

Fifteen minutes later Brittany has the ball in her hands and sends the boys to the other side of the field, she looks up as she hears someone yelling and sees an older woman standing in front of her girlfriend yelling in Spanish.

She sees the tears in her girlfriends eyes and gives the ball to Maria, she looks at Emilio seeing him look at the scene too. Brittany turns to Emily and nods her head to the boys. "Get them inside please." Emily nods her head and asks Maria to help her, Maria immediately nods her head and they both pick up the boys.

Brittany follows Emilio to the yelling woman and Emilio sighs. "Abuela please leave my sister alone!"


	11. Chapter 11

" _Abuela please leave my sister alone!"_

Alma Lopez turns around and glares at her grandson. "Stop protecting your sister, tell her she can't live her life like this!" Brittany rolls her eyes and walks past Alma, she walks to her girlfriend and pulls her in her arms kissing the top of her head.

"You want to go inside to the boys babe?" Santana shakes her head and buries her head into her girlfriends neck finally letting the tears fall, Lio steps up beside his daughter and girlfriend and looks at his mother shaking his head.

"Mom let her live her life like she wants too, she is old enough and Brittany cares a lot about my daughter." Alma looks at her son and chuckles dryly.

"Ella necesita dinero a criar a su hijo, que es la razón por la que a ella le gusta su hija!"

Brittany looks at Alma and chuckles. "Si necesitaba dinero para criar a mi hijo, yo habría elegido ser una prostituta." Emilio can't stop the shocked bark of laughter and shakes his head, Brittany glances at him and smiles a small smile.

She turns back to Alma and sighs. "But money isn't a problem for me because I own one of the best dance studio's in LA, I can give my son and sister everything they need and I can give Santana and Santino everything they need too."

Emilio steps beside Brittany and smiles proudly. "See abuela now please leave Santana alone, she doesn't need you to bring her down every time you see her!"

Alma shakes her head and glares at Brittany. "I can't believe you turned my family against me!"

Maribel steps up beside her husband and looks at Alma. "No Alma you turned us against you, you turned your back on our daughter as soon as she came out."

Emilio nods his head in agreement and sighs. "I am done with this bullshit I don't like seeing my sister cry every time you are here abuela, she was so happy yesterday and today I like to see her smile!"

Emilio turns to Brittany and smiles. "Brittany brings out the brightest smile I ever saw on Santana's face abuela, Santi adores Brittany and Bryan is just the cutest little boy and Santino calls him his best friend."

"I can't believe this." Alma says in disbelief, she looks at her son and raises an eyebrow. "Are you done with this too?"

Lio looks at his daughter and sees that she finally stopped crying, he turns back to his mother and nods his head. "I am done with this bullshit and I am done with you mother, I won't sit and watch how you make my daughter cry!"

Brittany feels her girlfriend gasp softly and looks down, she sees Santana looking up at her and slowly wipes away her tears. Santana stands on her toes and pecks her girlfriend on her lips, she turns to her father and looks at him.

Lio looks at his daughter and smiles opening his arms, Santana quickly walks to her father and falls into his arms cuddling into him. Brittany watches them with a smile and turns back to Alma.

"Why can't you be so accepting like your son and Maribel, I think they didn't saw it coming either but they still accepted their daughter and support her in everything she does."

Maribel looks at Brittany and sighs. "She doesn't support Santana and she wanted Santana to become a lawyer or doctor, but since Santana was little she wanted to become a singer."

Emilio nods his head in agreement and looks at his sister with a proud smile. "Abuela didn't support the sudden pregnancy either and kinda disowned her the day she told us, but now she has an amazing career and my little nephew I couldn't be more proud of my sister right now."

Lio looks down at his daughter and smiles. "And now she has an amazing girlfriend and she is finally really happy, Emily is a great friend and Bryan is the cutest little boy that cheers everyone up."

Santana finally turns to her grandmother and smiles. "I don't care if you disown me again abuela, but I am happy with my life and I am happy I have my girlfriend, her sister and her son by my side almost every day."

"And I am happy to see you at my sisters and nephew's side Santana, and I am happy to call you my friend and maybe later in the future sister in law." Emily says walking out with a small smirk, Brittany's eyes widen and she looks at her sister with her jaw dropped Emily looks at her and chuckles.

"Close your mouth sis, I just hope you and Santana will stay together forever and no one ruins it!" Brittany chuckles and holds open her arms, Emily smiles and gladly walks into her sisters arms.

Brittany places a kiss on her sisters head and smiles. "You know that I won't let anyone ruin it Em." Emily rolls her eyes and looks up at her sister.

"As long as you don't fight everything is okay." Emilio chuckles and looks at the two sisters.

"Your sister only used words Emily." Emily looks Emilio and chuckles.

"I know Emilio but she is pissed because someone made her girlfriend cry, I am glad Santana stood in her arms the whole time Santana calms her down almost immediately."

"Mommy can we come back out?" Bryan yells as he stands in the door opening with Fernando, Lio looks at the little boy and smiles nodding his head he turns to his mother and sighs.

"Mami you can either enjoy the fun evening with us or leave because I want to enjoy this weekend with our family, I want to see my daughter smile and not cry."

Brittany and Emily both stumble backwards as two little boys run into them and fall on their asses, Emilio looks down at them and burst out laughing. "Ai girls drunk already?"

Brittany glares up at him and chuckles. "You have booze? Gimme some as soon as the boys sleep!"

Santana chuckles and looks at her brother. "Don't give them hermano, they are still underage."

Maribel looks at both girls and raise an eyebrow. "How old are you two?" Emily looks at her and chuckles.

"I am nineteen I will turn twenty in December, Britt is twenty she will turn twenty-one in three days."

"Ai party in LA!" Maria cheers as she walks outside with her two brothers and husband, Brittany looks at her and raises an eyebrow.

"Who says I celebrate my birthday short stack." Santana looks at her girlfriend and raises an eyebrow.

"We do babe." Lio nods his head in agreement and smirks.

"Tonight will be alcohol free just family fun, talking and music I will order some pizza's for all of us in a few minutes." Alma looks around the backyard and sighs.

"I will go now, call me when they are gone mijo." Lio looks at his mother and shakes his head.

"No mami because they won't leave, and they will be here every family party from now on because they belong to my daughters life."

Alma rolls her eyes and shrugs she turns on her heels and storms past Maria into the house, Maria sees Brittany slowly standing up and jogs to her. "Hey B do you know what I want to do right now?"

Emily sees the mischievous glint in her sisters eyes and looks at both boys. "Boys please go and give Sanny a hug." They nod their heads with big smiles and run to Santana wrapping their arms around her legs, Emily stands up and watches both girls.

Brittany looks at Maria and smirks. "Let me guess you wanted to do this." She quickly turns them around and pushes Maria into the pool chuckling as she squeals, Emily quickly jumps behind her sister and pushes her in too.

Brittany chuckles because she already knew that her sister would push her in and pulls Emily with her, Lio looks at the three girls in the pool and chuckles.

"Ai girls it's cold! Get out quick and get changed in nice clothes for the evening!" The girls look at them and quickly nod their heads climbing out of the pool, Brittany jogs to her girlfriend and pulls her in a hug laughing as she squeals.

Santana pulls out of the hug and hits her girlfriend in the arm. "You're cold!" Brittany smirks down at her and leans in whispering.

"Then make me hot babe." She chuckles as she sees her girlfriends eyes widen and looks down at her son. "Come on baby let's change, Santi and Santana will change in another room."

Bryan nods his head and follows his mother into the house, Emily follows them and they quickly walk up the stairs. After grabbing some clothes out of their bags Emily follows Brittany and Bryan down the hall to the guest bathroom and walks in after them, after locking the door Brittany crouches down in front of her son and helps him pulling of his shirt and shorts.

Emily quickly pulls of her bikini and puts on a short white dress, after putting on her black heels she grabs her brush and combs her hair deciding to put it in a high pony tail. She turns to her sister and smiles. "Do I look okay sis?" Brittany looks up and nods her head smiling.

"You look beautiful Em, do you want to go outside now? Bry and I need a little more time." Emily chuckles and nods her head, after giving her sister and nephew a kiss on the cheek she unlocks the door and walks down the hall, Brittany locks the door again and crouches back down in front of her son.

"Raise your arms above your head baby." Bryan does what his mother says him and she helps him putting on a light blue polo shirt, and dark blue cargo shorts after helping him put on his white and blue Nike air max she stands back up and puts a little water in the palm of her hand.

After making little spikes of his hair she looks at him and smiles. "My handsome little boy." Bryan looks up at his mother and smiles.

"I love you mommy." Brittany places a kiss on his head and smiles.

"I love you too baby, will you wait for mommy or do you want to go outside?" Bryan climbs on the toilet seat and smiles.

"I will wait mommy." Brittany nods her head and quickly strips out of her bikini, she puts on her blue short sleeveless party dress with a v- neck and steps into her black heels and steps in front of the mirror straightening out her dress.

She grabs her hair brush and decides to curl the ends of her hair, after putting on some make-up and red lipstick she looks at her son and smiles. "How do I look baby?"

Bryan jumps of the toilet seat and smiles. "Really pretty mommy!" Brittany smiles and picks her son up she grabs her phone as it buzzes and chuckles as she reads the message from Emily.

 _Hurry up sis, Santana misses you and the pizza is already there._

She unlocks the bathroom door and after putting their stuff back into their room she walks down the stairs with her son, Bryan grabs her hand as soon as they are downstairs and the both of them walk out into the backyard together.

Emily looks up and smiles as she sees her sister and nephew, she whistles lowly and smirks. "Looking hot sis."

Santana turns around as she hears Emily's comment and her jaw drops as she sees her girlfriend, Santino looks at them too and smiles jumping of his chair running to Brittany.

"Whoa Britty you look really pretty." Brittany crouches down in front of him and straightens out the collar of his black polo shirt with a smile.

"And you look really handsome buddy." Santino looks at Bryan and smiles.

"We have the same shirts on Bry! Only different colors." Brittany chuckles as both boys walk of talking to each other and slowly stands back up, she walks towards her girlfriend and closes her mouth with a chuckle.

"Stop drooling babe." Santana slowly blinks and smiles sheepishly.

"Sorry but I never saw you in a dress before." Brittany sits down next to her and looks at her sister on her left raising an eyebrow as she chuckles, Emily leans over Brittany and winks.

"I will make sure she wears more dresses San." Brittany chuckles and sits back in her chair taking a bite of her pizza, Lio looks at the girl and smiles.

"You look beautiful Brittany."

Brittany smiles and looks around the table. "You all look beautiful too." Santino climbs on Brittany's lap and buries his head in her neck, Brittany wraps her arms around the boy and looks at her son doing the same by Santana.

"Tired boys?" Both boys nod their heads and yawn, Brittany chuckles and slowly stands up with Santino in her arms.

Santana stands up too and looks at her family. "We will put them to bed." Everyone nod their heads and Emily stands up giving both boys a kiss on their heads, after the boys said good night to everyone both girls walk up the stairs and Brittany opens the bed room door.

After changing Santino into his pajamas she tucks him in and places a kiss on his head. "Good night buddy." Santino leans up and places a kiss on her cheek smiling tiredly.

"Good night Britty, I love you." She turns to look at her girlfriend in shock after hearing the same sentence coming out of her son's mouth and smiles, Santana looks at her girlfriend with tears in her eyes and smiles too.

Brittany turns back to Santino and strokes a hand through his hair. "I love you too buddy." Both girls swap places and Brittany smiles as she looks down at her son, she places a kiss on his head and whispers.

"I love you baby." Bryan smiles tiredly and places a sloppy kiss on his mothers cheek.

"I love you too mommy." After both girls made sure the night light was on they silently close the door and turn to each other, Brittany pulls her girlfriend in a hug still seeing the tears in her eyes and smiles.

"This was the first time right?" Santana nods her head and sniffles softly.

"Damn they continue surprising me, first Santino in the pool and now the both of them telling us they love us." Brittany chuckles and places a kiss on her girlfriends head.

"As long as you don't cry every time Bry tells you that, I don't like to see you cry babe." Santana looks up at her girlfriend and chuckles, she looks into her girlfriends bright blue eyes and smiles.

"I won't cry every time baby, but this was just a little surprising." Brittany nods her head in agreement and slowly lifts her hand up to Santana's cheek smiling as her girlfriend leans into the touch, she slowly leans in and captures Santana's lips with her own.

Santana wraps her arms tighter around her girlfriends shoulders and leans back against the wall behind her, she pulls Brittany into her and moans softly into the kiss as she feels Brittany's tongue asking for entrance.

Brittany leans one arm against the wall next to Santana's head and her other wraps around Santana's waist softly stroking the small of her back, she moans softly as she feels Santana's tongue caressing her own and softly sucks on Santana's tongue.

Santana moans into the kiss and plays with the small hears on the back of Brittany's neck, she slowly pulls away as she feels herself getting turned on and presses her forehead against Brittany's.

Brittany slowly opens her eyes slightly panting and smiles slightly as she looks into her girlfriends eyes full of lust, Brittany pecks her on the lips one last time and takes a small step back. "Come on babe, I don't want your father coming up and searching for us."

Santana chuckles and slowly nods her head in agreement, she intertwines her right hand with Brittany's left and walks down the stairs with her. Emily turns around as she hears the two of them and raises an eyebrow.

"What took the two of you so long?" Brittany looks at her sister and shrugs barely containing the big smile.

"Oh nothing just the boys telling us they love us." Emily jumps up with a big smile and tackles the both of them in a hug, Brittany and Santana both stumble back a little and chuckle.

Maribel looks at the three girls and raises an eyebrow. "First time?" Santana looks at her mother and nods her head with a big smile.

"Yes mami, they kinda shocked us but they both said it simultaneously too." Lio chuckles and looks at both girls.

"That kinda explained the whispering tonight, I think they planned it."

"Did you cry Santana?" Maria asks with a small smirk, Brittany turns to look at her and smirks.

"She only had tears in her eyes short stack." Maria rolls her eyes and smirks.

"No need to defend your girl, giant." Brittany and Emily both chuckle at the nickname and Emily turns to Maria with a smirk.

"She only answered for her girl, dwarf." The whole table burst out laughing as they see the look of shock on Maria's face and Brittany turns to her sister giving her a high five, Santana shakes her head with a chuckle and pulls both girls back to the table she pushes Brittany down on her chair and sits down in her lap.

Brittany smiles as her girlfriend cuddles into her and places a kiss on her head, she looks up as Maribel clears her throat and sees her looking at her with a small smile.

"What's wrong Maribel?" Maribel smiles slightly and looks at both girls.

"May I ask what happened with your parents? I just can't get the sentence of them not caring about the two of you out of my head."

Emily and Brittany both sigh softly and Brittany immediately pulls Emily's chair closer, she smiles as Santana grabs both of their hands and looks at Maribel nodding her head.

Emily clears her throat and smiles sadly. "Our parents were never really there for us they were always around but they didn't really raise me, after the day I turned five our parents started drinking again and Brittany was the one that always tucked me in and told me a story."

Brittany nods her head and sighs looking around the table. "I was only six year old but I took it upon myself to take care of Emily, our parents were always drunk our had the best time of their lives with their friends." She smiles as her girlfriend squeezes her hand and looks at Maribel.

"Since that day I promised Emily that I will always take care of her and that I always will protect her no matter what happens, when Em was younger I always slept with her in her bed and would sneak out as soon as I heard my parents alarm and after Em turned five I would let her sleep in my room."

Maribel shakes her head in disbelief and looks at both girls. "Did the two of you had a good childhood or teen years?"

Emily looks at her sister and smiles slightly. "I had an amazing childhood because I had Britt by my side, she would make sure we always had something to play and always bought new toys with the money she got for her birthday."

Brittany chuckles and nods her head. "My childhood was okay because I knew Em was happy and we both had friends at school, so we made sure we had a play date a few times in the week."

Emily looks down at her lap and sighs. "But everything changed the day Brittany turned ten year old after celebrating her birthday with our friends at a restaurant, we both came home and it just seemed like we didn't exist anymore our parents didn't congratulate Brittany and they didn't even said hello to us so we just walked up to Brittany's room and watched a movie."

Brittany chuckles dryly and looks up at the stars. "Since that day we also learned to lock our doors because some of my parents friends thought it was funny to walk into our room and start flirting with us, some friends would stay the night so Em and I would just lock ourselves up in my room and only would run out when we had to grab something to eat."

"Did you cook for the two of you?" Lio asks curiously already hating their parents, Brittany nods her head and chuckles.

"Yeah but I started cooking when I was twelve I always watched the parents of some of our friends cook and found some cooking books in our basement, when we were younger I made sure to grab some food out of the kitchen before my parents friends could grab some and bring it upstairs."

Emily lays her head on Brittany's shoulder and sighs. "Britt always made sure she had food for me but I also witnessed days that she wouldn't eat at all, there were also days I heard her cry at night because she thought I fell asleep I know everything stressed her out but nobody ever saw a change in her behavior."

Maribel looks at Brittany and smiles sadly. "I have a lot of respect for you Brittany." She chuckles as Brittany turns to her with an eyebrow raised and sighs. "You took it upon yourself to raise Emily even if it wasn't your job, you made sure she had something to eat and she was always happy so you kinda gave up your childhood to take care of your sister."

Lio nods his head in agreement and looks at the girl. "My wife is right Brittany I already saw signs of a bad childhood but I didn't think that it was this bad, I already knew you had a really strong bond with Emily but now I understand why too."

Maria looks at both girls and smile. "You two aren't only sisters but best friends too and Emily you are lucky to have Britt as your sister, because after everything I saw and heard today she will protect you for everyone but she will also accept it when you date someone after threatening them."

Emily chuckles and sits back up nodding her head in agreement. "Oh I know she always threatened my dates and they were all scared of her and ran off before taking me out, the boy I date now just smiled when she pulled him to the side and he promised Britt to never hurt me and still took me out on a date."

Emilio chuckles and looks at Brittany. "I would be scared too if she threatened." Brittany looks at him and smirks.

"Oh believe me you wouldn't want to get in a fight with me, there are a few boys walking around somewhere probably still having nightmares when they think back to high school."

"You fought a lot?" Fernando asks curiously as he turns to look at the blonde girl, Brittany looks at him and shrugs.

"I only protected my sister and myself but it didn't always end in only the boys in a hospital, I laid there too a few times but after I found out I was pregnant I tried to stay out of any fights."

Lio looks at the girl and raises an eyebrow. "Why did you had to go to the hospital?" Emily rolls her eyes and turns to Lio.

"The most fights were with boys and Brittany always won but one boy didn't gave up that easily and managed to break her arm and gave her a concussion, Brittany tried to play it down but decided to let me ride her to the hospital as soon as she couldn't move her left arm."

Brittany squeezes her girlfriends hand as she feels her tense and smiles slightly. "The boy managed to break my arm but I managed to break a few ribs and dislocated both shoulders, after that he learned to leave my sister alone I only attacked him because he tried to pull her into his car even after she said no."

"Now I know why she calls you dragon." Daniel exclaims shocked, Emily chuckles and looks at him nodding her head.

"She will spit fire and turn into a dragon as soon as someone touches the people she cares about, I am glad she didn't attack Alma for making Santana cry I felt the anger radiating off of her."

Brittany turns to look at her sister and smirks. "I learned to control my anger after giving birth to Bryan, I will still turn into a dragon when someone hurts any of you but if I can make them back off with words I will do that before starting a fight again."

Brittany feels her girlfriend cuddling deeper into her and places a kiss on her head. "Tired baby?" Santana shakes her head and buries her head in Brittany's neck, Brittany chuckles and looks back up at Lio.

Lio looks at her and smiles slightly. "I don't like it that you got hurt because of fights and you fought people but I understand why you did it, I would do the same if someone hurts my family."

Eduardo looks at the blonde girl and raises an eyebrow as he sees some ink on her skin, he clears his throat and chuckles. "Do you have any tattoo's Brittany?"

Brittany turns to him and raises an eyebrow. "Well that is a pretty random question, but yeah I have."

Maria perks up and smiles. "Can you show your tattoo?" Emily chuckles and looks at her.

"Tattoo's she has three." Brittany looks down at her girlfriend and breathes out a laugh as she sees her fast asleep, she looks back up at Maria and smirks.

"Well I don't think Santana will wake up, but I have pictures of them." She grabs her phone of the table and unlocks it, she opens her photo album and scrolls down to the map with the name tattoo's.

She opens the first picture of Brittany and Emily standing together with their shoulders against each other and turns her phone around. "Emily and I have this tattoo on our shoulder because Em always wanted a tattoo together, so we decided to get this one because our bond will always exist even if we have a small fight and don't talk to each other."

She shows everyone the picture and slides her finger over the screen showing them Bryan's name. "This one doesn't need any explaining, my son is my everything so yeah he got the spot near my heart."

Emily takes the phone from her sister and scrolls to the last picture, she shows everyone the three stars on her sister ankle and smiles. "The big star represents Britt, the smaller stars are Bry and I because she will always protect us."

Maribel smiles and looks at Brittany. "Do you want more tattoo's?" Brittany nods her head and chuckles.

"Yeah but not now, maybe in a few months." Emilio looks at her and smirks.

"Will you get a dragon with blue eyes?" Brittany chuckles and shakes her head.

"No I don't know what I want, but as soon as I know it and have it on my body I will send you a picture." Emilio chuckles and nods his head with a smile, Lio looks at the time and smiles.

"Well ladies and gentleman I think it's time to call it a night, it's two am and the boys will wake up soon." Brittany looks down at her girlfriend and chuckles.

"Santana is out cold too." Emilio looks at his sister and smiles.

"Need help carrying her up Britt?" Brittany shakes her head and slowly moves Santana's legs so they are hanging over her legs, she slowly scoots her chair back and stands up holding her girlfriend in her arms bridal style.

"Nah I think I can do it myself." She chuckles at the shocked looks she receives and smirks. "I carried her up before and I always had to carry Emily up whenever she fell asleep so I know how to do it."

Emily stands up too and smiles. "Good night everyone." She follows her sister inside as soon as she said good night too and follows her up the stairs, she opens the bedroom door for her and Brittany slowly lays her girlfriend down on the bed.

"Baby you need to change." She whispers softly as she shakes her girlfriend awake, Santana wakes up slowly and sits up pulling of her dress without thinking. Brittany's eyes widen and she quickly averts her eyes blushing slightly, Santana looks at her girlfriend as soon as she has her shirt on and chuckles tiredly.

"It's not like you won't see this in the future babe." Emily bites back a laugh as she sees her sisters blush deepening and quickly changes herself, she crawls into bed next to the two little boys and looks at her sister with a smirk.

"Get changed sis, you can lay next to Santana I will lay here." Brittany slowly nods her head and grabs her clothes, after changing she walks back into the room and crawls in behind her girlfriend.

"Good night sis, good night babe." Emily turns to lay on her back and yawns.

"Good night Britt, Good night San." Santana grabs her girlfriends hand and pull it around her resting both of their hands on her stomach, she turns her head and places a small kiss on her girlfriends cheek.

"Good night girls."

 **Translation:**

Ella necesita dinero a criar a su hijo, que es la razón por la que a ella le gusta su hija! - She needs money to raise her son, that is the reason she likes your daughter!

Si necesitaba dinero para criar a mi hijo, yo habría elegido ser una prostituta. - If I needed money to raise my son, I would have chose to be a prostitute


	12. Chapter 12

Two days after returning back home Santana wakes up around ten am and takes a quick shower, after getting dressed she walks into her sons room and sits down on the edge of his bed.

"Mijo wake up baby." Santino turns around with a groan and shakes his head.

"I don't have school mami." Santana chuckles and strokes a hand through her sons hair.

"I know baby but it's Britt's birthday today, abuelo and abuela will come too." Santino sits up immediately and jumps out of his bed, Santana shakes her head with a chuckle and follows her son into the bathroom.

After helping her son shower she helps him getting dressed and picks him up, after eating breakfast together she grabs her phone as it beeps and opens Emily's text.

 _Morning San need any help today? - Emster_

Santana looks at her son and smiles. "Will we need any help here or shall I tell Emily that she needs to distract Brittany?"

Santino looks up from his breakfast and smiles. "Emmy needs to distract Britty, we can do this alone mami."

Santana nods her head and looks back at her phone quickly sending Emily a text back.

 _No Santino and I will clean up and get everything ready, please distract Britt till it's time for you to come here. -San_

After cleaning their dishes Santino runs into the living room and cleans up his toys, Santana walks out into the backyard and places more chairs and tables around.

Santino helps his mother with bringing the mini music system outside and smiles as she immediately turns it on, he giggles as his mother dances around the garden and turns the radio a little bit louder dancing to his mother.

Santana chuckles as her son dances together with her and picks him up, she places a kiss on his cheek and walks back inside. They both grab the gifts they bought for Brittany and places them outside under the music table, after making sure she has enough drinks in the refrigerator she turns to look at the time and smiles.

"Abuela and abuelo will be here soon baby." Santino nods his head and jumps in his mothers arms kissing her on the cheek.

"Will Britty like the surprise party mami?" Santana nods her head and smiles.

"I think so baby Brittany's friends will come too, Puck and Quinn will come with Beth and our family will come too baby."

"Will Mike come too?" Santino asks smiling big, Santana nods her head and chuckles.

"Yes baby he will come soon too, he is Brittany's best friend." She walks to the door with Santino in her arms as the doorbell rings and smiles as she sees her family standing there, Santino immediately reaches out to his grandpa and squeals.

"Abuelo." Lio takes his grandson and chuckles.

"Hey nieto, hey mija." Santana smiles and hugs her mother.

"Hey papi, hey mami." She leads everyone inside and turns around as her brother whistles with a chuckle.

"Ai Hermana, do you expect the whole city?" Santana gives him a hug and shakes her head.

"No Emilio but Britt's friends are coming too, our manager comes and Quinn and Puck will come too with their daughter."

"I hope they wont fight again Sobrina." Maria mutters as she pulls her niece in a hug, Santana chuckles and shrugs.

"As soon as they fight they will land in the pool, I already promised them that." After giving her nephews a hug she leads them outside and points to the big table.

"We will all sit there and the other tables are for food and drinks." She turns to her niece as the doorbell rings and chuckles. "Will you open the door Maria, I will help mami with setting the food on the table."

Maria nods her head and jogs inside Santana quickly helps her mother and turns around as she hears footsteps, she smiles as she sees Mike and Tina walking out of the house and jogs to them.

She gives Tina a hug and smiles. "Hey thank you for coming so early." Tina chuckles and pulls out of the hug.

"No problem Santana, where can we put the gifts?" She asks as she holds up the plastic bag in her hand, Santana points to the music table and smiles as Mike pulls her in a hug.

"Hey Mike." Mike kisses her on the cheek and smiles.

"Hey Santana, how are you?" Santana pulls out of the hug and picks her son up as he wraps his arms around her leg.

"Good, how is the studio?" Mike chuckles and shrugs.

"Aside having to kick out the paps a few times pretty good, all students love the dancing and some parents want to thank Brittany for getting their kids out of the house."

Santana chuckles and leads Mike and Tina to the table with her family, she turns to them and smiles. "Guys these are my parents Maribel and Lio, my brother Emilio, my nephews Eduardo and Fernando and my niece Maria."

She turns to the table and smiles. "Guys please meet Mike and Tina, Britt's best friends." After a round of hello's Mike and Tina sit down and look up as the doorbell rings, Santana rolls her eyes with a chuckle and jogs back inside with her son still in her arms.

She opens the door and smiles as she sees Sue, Quinn, Puck and Beth standing there, she let's them in and places her son down smiling as he immediately runs into Sue's arms.

After giving Sue a hug she picks Beth up and places a kiss on her cheek. "Hey princess." She puts Beth down as she blushes and pulls Quinn and Puck in a hug.

"Thank you for coming guys." Puck pulls out of the hug and smirks down at her.

"We wouldn't miss your girls birthday party San, where is she?" Santana chuckles and leads them outside.

"Emily will bring her soon, she doesn't know about the party." Puck nods his head in understanding and walks to the table immediately greeting everyone, Sue follows his lead and sits down next to Mike.

Santana sits down next to her mother and looks at her son playing with Beth, she takes a sip of her water and takes out her phone as it beeps reading Emily's text message.

 _We will be there in five minutes. - Emster_

"Mijo will you turn the music down, the girls will be here in five minutes." Santino nods his head and jogs to the music system, after turning the music down he jogs to his mother and jumps on her lap.

"Will we sing for Britty?" Maribel looks at her grandson and smirks.

"You and your mami will song for Brittany." Santana turns to look at her mother and raises an eyebrow.

"Thank you for planning that mami." She turns to her son and chuckles as she sees the big smile slowly nodding her head. "Yes mijo we will sing for her, Sue will you open the door?"

Sue nods her head and smiles standing up as the doorbell rings, Santana turns her chair to face the door and smiles as she sees Sue walking out slightly nodding her head.

"Now mijo." Santino nods his head and opens his mouth smiling as his mother joins in almost immediately.

Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday to You

Santana looks at her girlfriend and smiles, she let's her son sing the next sentence alone and slowly puts him on the ground.

Happy Birthday Dear Britty

Santino smiles as everyone joins back in and runs to Brittany, he jumps in her arms and kisses her on the cheek.

Happy Birthday to You.

Santino looks up at Brittany and smiles. "Happy birthday Britty, I love you." Brittany looks down at him and wipes away the tear that rolls down her cheek, she places a kiss on his cheek and smiles.

"Thank you buddy, I love you too." She places Santino back down and smiles as he immediately hugs Emily and Bryan, she wipes another tear of her cheek and groans.

"Damn I hate tears." Lio chuckles as he walks towards her and pulls her in a hug smiling as his wife joins them, they both place a kiss on Brittany's cheek and smile.

"Happy birthday Brittany." Brittany looks at them and smiles.

"Thank you Lio, thank you Maribel." Santana slowly stands up and sends everyone else to Brittany, she walks to Emily and pulls her in a hug.

"Thank you for distracting her Em." Emily chuckles and looks at her.

"Anytime thank you for organizing this San." Both girls turn around as they hear Brittany laugh and chuckle as they see Mike hugging her and lifting her of the ground, Mike places Brittany back down and kisses her on the cheek.

"Happy birthday Britt, you have an amazing girlfriend she planned all this." Brittany turns to look at her girlfriend and smiles, she turns back to Mike and nods her head.

"I know I am one lucky B.. Um girl." Remembering the little ears around them, Mike laughs and steps aside to let Tina congratulate Brittany.

After everyone hugged Brittany, Santana walks up to her and pulls her girlfriend in a hug. "Happy birthday baby." Brittany slowly pulls out of the hug and captures her girlfriends kiss in a slow kiss, she pulls away with a chuckle as she hears some whistles and looks down at Santana.

"Thank you baby." Emily walks up to the couple and smirks.

"Well I would say this is a success you broke another record Lopez." Santana turns to Emily and chuckles.

"What record?" Emily looks at them and smirks.

"The surprise party brought my sister to tears, I only saw her cry once or twice so yeah this is a really good surprise."

Brittany looks at her sister and chuckles pulling her in a hug too. "Yeah this really surprised me." She places a kiss on her sisters head and looks around the backyard. "Thank you everyone."

Bryan runs up to his mother with Santino and Beth and wraps his arms around her legs with a smile. "It was Sanny's idea mommy." Brittany releases both girls and crouches down kissing her son on his head.

"I know baby." She looks at Santino and smiles.

"Did you help your mami?" Santino nods his head and smiles.

"Yeah I cleaned my toys away and helped mommy with the music." Brittany chuckles and pulls him in a hug, she places a kiss on his head and smiles.

"Thank you buddy." Santino looks up at her and shakes his head with a small smile.

"No thank you Britty, I wanted to make you happy because you make mami happy." Brittany's jaw drops slightly and she smiles as she sees everyone looking at them with big smiles, she turns to look back at Santino and places another kiss on his cheek.

"You make me happy too buddy, I love to see you and Bryan play together." Bryan wraps an arm around Santino's shoulders and looks at his mother with a big smile.

"And we love to see you and Sanny together mommy, even if you kissing is a little bit yucky we still love to see you smile." Santino nods his head in agreement and giggles as everyone burst out laughing, Santana crouches down next to her girlfriend and looks at her with an eyebrow raised.

Emily sees the two mothers planning something and jogs to the table with Beth and sits down next to Maria, she turns back to look at the four crouched down next to the music table and sees her sister nodding her head with a smirk.

Emily quickly takes out her phone and opens snapchat, she points the camera to them and start filming as Santana wraps her arm around Bryan pulling him into her.

Santana and Brittany both place kisses all over the boys faces and chuckle as they giggle and squeal, Santino tries to wriggle out of Brittany's hold and giggles.

"Nooo Britty stop!" Brittany shakes her head and continues placing kisses all over his face, she smiles as she hears her son giggling and slowly tickles Santino's side.

Both girls slow down as they hear both boys a little out of breath and keep a hold on them, Emily stops filming them and chuckles quickly writing a small text under the video.

 _The boys thought it was a little yucky to see their mothers kiss, this is the reaction they got and they seemed to love it._

Maria reads the text over her shoulder and chuckles. "What is your name on snapchat?" Emily turns to her and smiles.

"Emster, and Britt's name is Brittz." Maria nods her head and quickly follows the both of them, they both turn back to the two girls and smile as they see them talking softly with the boys cuddled into them.

Brittany slowly stands up with Santino in her arms and walks to the table sitting down next to Mike, Santana sits down next to her with Bryan in her lap and looks around the table with a small smile.

Sue stands up and jogs to the music system turning the music back up, she walks to Brittany and Santana and wraps an arm around their shoulders.

"Girls I kinda wanted to talk about something today." Santana looks up and smiles.

"About what Sue?" Sue looks around the table knowing she can trust everyone and looks back down at both girls.

"Well it's time for the two of you to go dress shopping." Brittany looks up at her and raises an eyebrow.

"Why?" Sue chuckles and looks at them with a smirk.

"Well first of the two of you got nominated for song of the year AMA award, and the GLAAD asked the both of you to do a speech on homosexuality and to perform one of your songs."

"When?" Santana asks curiously as everyone around the table smile proudly, Sue chuckles and shakes her head.

"The two of you ask a lot of questions, AMA will be this Friday and GLAAD Saturday but we can move it to next week too."

Brittany turns to her sister and smirks. "Sis we need to go shopping soon." Santana chuckles and looks at Sue.

"You don't need to move it." Brittany turns to her girlfriend and raises an eyebrow.

"Will we take the boys with us?" Santana looks at her and shrugs.

"We can take them to the AMA with us, we don't need to perform there." She turns to Emily and smirks. "You will come with us too Em." Sue laughs as she sees Emily's eyes widen comically and smirks.

"Don't look so shocked Emily, you kinda belong to these two." Maribel nods her head in agreement and looks at Emily.

"Almost every picture we saw was with you and the boys Em, the fans already know you and I think they expect to see you too."

Santana looks at Sue and smirks. "We need to take pictures right?" As soon as Sue nods her head she looks down at Bryan and smiles. "I think we will take a small group picture at the end, the boys belong to us and Em belongs next to us too as long as the paps don't yell at them everything will be okay."

Sue chuckles at the shocked looks Santana receives from Emily, Brittany and Bryan and sits back down, she points to the three blondes and smirks. "I think you need to talk to them about this San."

Santana turns to her girlfriend and chuckles. "Talk tonight, party now?" Brittany nods her head and places Santino on Maribel's lap, she looks around the table and chuckles.

"I need a beer." Everyone laughs as Brittany jogs to the table with drinks and Emilio raises his eyebrow in shock as Brittany opens two bottles with her left hand.

She grabs two wine glasses and fills it with red wine she walks back to the table and places a bottle with beer in front of Lio, after she saw his was empty and places the glasses in front of Santana and Emily.

Emilio looks at Brittany and raises an eyebrow. "How did you open the bottles?" Brittany takes a sip of her beer and holds up her middle finger with the ring on it, Emilio chuckles and smirks. "Well f you too."

Santana chuckles as her girlfriend almost spits out her drink and pats her on the back as she starts coughing, Emily looks at Emilio and sees him almost falling out of his chair from laughing so hard.

Brittany looks up as the coughing finally stops and looks at Maribel signing to Santino's ears, Maribel quickly covers Santino's ears she sees Santana and Quinn covering Beth and Bryan's ears and looks at Emilio with an eyebrow raised.

"Not what I meant asshole, I opened the bottles with my ring." Santana lowers her hands from Bryan's ears and places a kiss on his head smiling as Santino crawls back in Brittany's lap, Emilio looks at Brittany and smiles slightly.

"How?" Brittany chuckles and shrugs.

"Grab a new bottle and I will show it." Emilio immediately jumps up and jogs to the table with drinks, after grabbing a beer he jogs back and gives it to Brittany.

Brittany places Santino on the ground and kisses him on the cheek as he pouts. "One second buddy, I need to show your Tio how to open this bottle." Santino nods his head and climbs in Brittany's chair as she stands up, Brittany places the bottle in Emilio's hand and grabs his right hand with the ring on his pointer finger.

She places his finger so that the ring sticks under the cap and looks at him. "Now wrap your fingers loosely around the bottle, lift your hand slightly and pull it away."

Emilio does what she told him and his eyes widen in surprise as the cap comes of easily, he takes a sip of his beer and looks at her with a smile. "Well damn Britt, thanks for the trick now I don't need to search for my opener anymore."

Brittany chuckles and lifts Santino of the chair placing him on her lap as she sits back down, Lio clears his throat and looks at her with a smirk. "How much beer did you drink before you learned the trick Britt?"

Mike chuckles and looks at Brittany. "She already knew the trick the day we opened the studio almost three years ago, so I think she drank a lot before I got to know her."

Brittany blushes slightly and rubs the back of her neck. "Uh I learned the trick when I was around fifteen, I attended to a lot of party's when Em had a sleepover at some friends and they had beer and wine."

"You never drank wine?" Maria asks curiously, Brittany looks at Santana's glass of wine and shakes her head.

"Nope tried it once and spit it out almost immediately, not my drink I stay with beer or when I go out with cocktails."

Emily chuckles and looks at her sister. "I remember your face the first time you had to drink wine for a dare on my eighteenth birthday, I thought you would throw up."

Santana chuckles and looks at Emily with a smirk. "Did you record it?" Emily shakes her head and chuckles.

"No but I took pictures, I'm sure I have it somewhere in my closet." Emilio turns to Emily and smirks.

"What is the most embarrassing story you can tell us about Britt?" Brittany sees the mischievous smile forming on her sisters face and quickly throws a bottle cap against her head, she raises an eyebrow as Emily glares at her and smirks.

"If you start telling anything, I will make sure to embarrass you ten times worse." Emily's eyes immediately widen and she slowly nods her head, she looks at Emilio and shakes her head.

"Sorry but I'm not gonna start now, when Britt says something like that she means it." Mike burst out laughing and shakes his head.

"Before any of you ask me or Tina, I will say no for the both of us because Britt knows a lot of story's." Brittany turns to him and chuckles.

"That is because I stayed sober most of the times we were hanging out, I even have some pictures of all of you."

Santana turns to her girlfriend and chuckles. "Damn babe how many blackmail pictures do you have?" Brittany glances at her best friends and sister and shrugs.

"A lot so they know not to start embarrassing me, because if I start they would be blushing the whole day or I can run for my life." Santana chuckles and shakes her head.

"Please remember me to never get drunk around you." Emily looks at her and smirks

"No we won't, it's fun to blackmail people." Brittany turns to Emily and raises an eyebrow.

"Want me to show the picture of you dressed in only a bra and a fake boy thingy between your legs?" Emily's eyes widen and she quickly shakes her head blushing, Tina burst out laughing and leans over the table giving Brittany a high five.

"I have that picture too!" Maribel turns to Emily and chuckles.

"Were you drunk?" Emily shakes her head and her blush deepens, Brittany sits back and smirks looking at her sister.

"No it was a dare, the second she came out of the room Tina and I both took a picture and laughed our butts off."

Santana turns to her girlfriend and raises an eyebrow. "You own that toy?" Emily and Tina both laugh at the question and Emily looks at her sister with a smirk.

"Yeah sis you own something like that?" Brittany shoots her a glare and looks back at her girlfriend.

"I don't own something like that babe, we weren't at our apartment but at a friend of Tina and Mike." Santana chuckles and slowly nods her head, she looks around the table and smiles.

"Alright I think it's time to open gifts." Santino cheers and immediately jumps of Brittany's lap, he grabs her hand and pulls her up and towards the music table. Brittany follows him and chuckles, she crouches down next to him and looks at all the gifts under the table.

"Damn I didn't need any gifts guys." Santino and Emily both step forward and grab the small packages containing their gifts, Emily crouches down in front of her sister and smirks.

"Stop complaining and open it sis." Brittany takes her sisters gift with a chuckle and opens it, she takes the necklace out of the box and looks at the small heart pendant. Emily sits forward and chuckles, she helps her sister with opening the pendant and smiles slightly as she gasps.

"I found some old pictures of us." Brittany looks at the picture of her and Emily when they were little, and strokes her finger over Bryan's baby picture with a small smile she leans forward and hugs her sister.

"Thank you Em, can you put it on?" Emily nods her head and leans forward clasping the necklace around Brittany's neck, after giving her a kiss on the cheek she steps aside and smiles as Santino takes her place.

Santino looks up at Brittany and smiles. "Mommy and Emmy helped me search for your gift Britty, I hope you like it." Brittany takes the small box from him and places a kiss on his cheek, Brittany looks at him and smiles.

"Will you unwrap it with me?" Santino nods his head and helps Brittany with unwrapping the gift, Brittany opens the small box and smiles as she sees a key chain with a picture of her, Santana, Bryan and Santino cuddles on the couch with smiles on their faces.

She pulls Santino in her arms and kisses him on the cheek. "Thank you buddy!" She takes her keys out of her pocket and immediately put the key chain on it, Maribel and Lio crouch down in front of her with Maria, Fernando, Eduardo and Emilio and place a slightly bigger box in front of her.

"We all decided to give you a gift together, but we didn't really know what to give you but I hope you like it Britt." Lio explains with a small smile, Brittany smiles and hugs all of them nodding her head.

"I am sure I will like it." She unwraps it slowly and opens the box gasping slightly, she looks up at them and slowly shakes her head with a smile.

"This is too much guys." Emilio shakes his head and looks at her with a smile.

"No it's not Emily told us you love to drive and we saw your car radio needed an upgrade, this thing has bluetooth so you can answer the phone while driving and it has a build in navigation."

Maribel smirks as Lio and Emilio both grab the box from Brittany and take the car keys of the ground next to her and places a kiss on her cheek. "Lio and Emilio will build it in for you, and you can open the other gifts."

Brittany shakes her head still amazed and thank Maria and her brothers with a kiss on their cheek, she looks up as Mike and Tina place a plastic bag in front of her and raise an eyebrow. "You guys didn't need to buy me anything."

Mike rolls his eyes and crouches down next to Tina. "Just shut up and open it B." Emily chuckles and quickly looks at Santana and Quinn.

"Please cover the little ones ears as soon as she sees the gift, she will probably swear." Both girls nod their heads and the three of them crouch down behind Bryan, Santino and Beth.

Brittany takes the shoe box out of the plastic bag and slowly opens it, her eyes widen as she sees the shoes inside and gasps. The three girls behind her quickly cover the little ones ears, and Emily chuckles as soon as she hears her sister swear.

"Holy fuck dude!" Tina chuckles and takes the shoes out of the box, she turns them around and shows Brittany the name on the back of the shoes.

"They are all yours Britt-Britt." Mike looks at his best friend and smirks.

"Blue eyed dragon was too long so we took the name Santana always calls you, you always wanted these Nike air max 1 hyperfuse and now they are all yours Dragon."

"You are fucking insane Mike." Brittany mutters with a small smile pulling her best friend and Tina in a hug, Mike chuckles and hugs her back.

"No I am not see this as a birthday and thank you gift, you made me live my dream." Brittany chuckles and places a kiss on both of their cheeks, she puts the shoes back in the shoe box and places them back in the bag.

"I will definitely wear them tomorrow." Tina looks at her and winks.

"Make some pictures." Brittany nods her head and raise an eyebrow as Quinn, Puck and Beth place a bag in front of her, Puck crouches down and winks.

"Don't swear just open it, and make some pictures tomorrow we already washed it." Brittany raises an eyebrow and takes the soft wrapped gift out of the bag, she unwraps it and chuckles as she pulls out a red pullover.

Quinn takes the pullover from Brittany and turns it around so she can see the text and symbol on the back. "Mike gave us the tip because you are really proud of what the three of you achieved with the studio, we made one for Em, Tina and Mike too we hope you like it."

Brittany looks at the back of the pullover and chuckles seeing the same symbol they have for the dance studio, her last name and the name of the studio. "This is awesome, thank you so much."

Santana reaches over her girlfriend and takes the pullover out of Quinn's hands, she quickly pulls it on and smirks. "Claimed for tonight!" Quinn and Puck both burst out laughing and Puck nods his head.

"Already thought that Lopez." Brittany chuckles and quickly thanks them, Sue steps up next and smirks.

"I don't really knew what to get you Britt, so I talked with Santana and we both decided to let you choose the song to sing at GLAAD and it can be a new song if you want to record one."

Brittany chuckles and gives Sue a hug. "I will think about it Sue." Sue nods her head and steps out of the way, Santana and Bryan take her place and look at Brittany with a smile.

Bryan hands his mother a small box and smiles. "Emmy and Sanny helped me buying it mommy." Brittany crouches down in front of her son and opens the box slowly, she gasps with small tears in her eyes as she sees a necklace with the text.

 _The love between a mother and her son is.. Forever_

And looks at her son pulling him in her arms, Bryan smiles and kisses his mother on his cheek. "I love you forever mommy." Brittany wipes a tear of her cheek and smiles kissing her son on his head.

"I will love you forever too baby." Emily stands slightly behind Brittany filming everything and wipes away her own tears knowing that the next gift will make her sister really cry, she smiles slightly as Santana places the biggest gift in front of her sister and starts filming again as her sister starts unwrapping it.

After unwrapping the gift Brittany looks at her girlfriend and raises an eyebrow, Santana smiles and nods her head to the gift. "Pull the blanket off baby."

Brittany does as her girlfriend says and gasps looking at the picture frame, tears immediately fall down her cheeks and she shakes her head looking at her girlfriend.

"How?"


	13. Chapter 13

" _How?"_

Santana wraps her arms around her girlfriend from behind and places a small kiss on her cheek. "Emily showed me the pictures and I asked her if I could copy them and make a gift for you, Emily helped me and we both wrote the words on the frame you are an amazing mother Brittany and if you ever doubt that please look at this frame."

Brittany looks down at the photo frame and let's out a small sob looking at the picture of her holding her stomach proudly the day she started showing, she looks to the picture next to that and sees her laying in a hospital bed with Bryan on her chest Bry fast asleep and Brittany looking down at him with a lot of love shining in her eyes.

She looks at all the pictures and sees pictures of all his firsts and Brittany proudly standing behind him, she even sees some pictures she never knew existed like the day she found out she was expecting a little boy.

She looks at the words and sentences written on the frame and shakes her head not holding back the sob this time.

"First word: Mommy, first sentence: I luv you Mommy, first cheer: I did it Mommy." Brittany turns in her girlfriends arms and immediately accepts the hug she is pulled in burying her face in her girlfriends neck, Emily stops filming and walks to both girls smiling as Santana opens one of her arms to join the hug.

Emily joins the hug and kisses her sisters cheek. "Santana is right Britt I watched the nine months you carried Bry in your stomach always being careful that nothing happened to him, the nights you pulled through because he was sick and you were worried."

She looks at her nephew and smiles. "And the days he had his firsts you were always standing there looking at him like a proud and happy mother, you raised him on your own sis and you did a damn good job I am so proud of you!"

Brittany wraps one of her arms around her sisters waist and shakes her head. "I couldn't do it without your help Em." Emily chuckles and looks at her nephew calling him over, Bryan immediately jogs to her and joins the hug wrapping his arms around his mothers legs.

"No Britt you did the most yes I was there to help but raising him learning him rules and learning him how to behave that is what you did not me."

Bryan looks up at the side of his mothers head and smiles. "I love you mommy." Santana crouches down with her girlfriend and Emily in her arms and smiles as Bryan wriggles himself under her arm, Brittany wraps one of her arms around her son and places a kiss on his head.

"I love you too baby boy."

Santana feels Brittany slowly pull out of the hug and immediately cups her cheeks wiping away the tears with a small smile, Brittany leans into the touch and looks her girlfriend in the eyes.

"Thank you babe." Santana pecks her girlfriend on the lips and smiles.

"Anytime baby, I heard you doubting yourself a lot the months I know you and I wanted to change that." Brittany glances at the frame and smiles.

"It definitely helped." Emily wraps an arm around her sisters waist and smiles.

"That is good sis, I love you." Brittany smiles and places a kiss on her sisters cheek.

"I love you too Em."

Maribel looks back down at the photo frame and raises an eyebrow. "Um wait a second, Bryan can dance?"

Brittany chuckles and looks at her with a smile. "Your grandson can dance too."

Maribel looks at her grandson and raises an eyebrow. "You can dance nieto?" Santino nods his head and smiles, Maribel looks at him and chuckles. "Will you show it to us?"

Santino turns his head to look at Brittany and sees her nodding her head with a small smile, He turns back to his grandmother and nods his head with a big smile. "Yes we will abuela."

Santino turns around and runs to Brittany, Brittany grabs his and Bryan's hands and looks at her sister and Mike. "Come on we can talk by the music table." Mike and Emily immediately follow them and crouch down next to Brittany, Brittany looks at both boys and smiles.

"Do you want to dance alone, or shall we join in?" Bryan smiles and looks at his mother.

"Join in mommy." Santino nods his head in agreement and looks at the three adults in front of him.

"Can we dance to love yourself?" The three of them nod their heads and Mike smiles.

"Just like we practiced?" The two boys nod their heads and Brittany pulls out her phone, she plugs it in and scrolls to the remix they danced too.

Brittany pauses the song and looks at the boy. "Take your shirts of boys, it's hot outside and dancing will let you sweat." Both boys pull of their shirts and give it Brittany, she looks at both boys and smiles.

"Alright just do what we practiced, and if you forget something don't worry about it okay." Both boys nod their heads again and Brittany starts the song, both boys jog to the empty space and start doing the dance they practiced.

Brittany smiles proudly and glances at Mike and Emily. "Mike do you wear a tank under your shirt?" As soon as Mike nods his head she smiles and shrugs. "Pull your shirt off, and you too Em I know we both wear a sports bra under our clothes."

Mike and Emily nod their heads and pull of their shirts, Brittany does the same and smiles as Mike and Emily jump behind the boys as the chorus starts.

 _My mama don't like you and she likes everyone  
And I never like to admit that I was wrong  
And I've been so caught up in my job, didn't see what's going on  
But now I know, I'm better sleeping on my own  
_

Brittany smiles as the boys and her sister dance perfectly and glances at the group seeing her girlfriend looking at them with her jaw dropped, she turns back as she hears the song speed up and smiles proudly as both boys jump up and dance a little faster.

 _Cause if you like the way you look that much  
Oh, baby, you should go and love yourself  
And if you think that I'm still holdin' on to somethin'  
You should go and love yourself _

Brittany smiles as they slow down as soon as the song slows down and sees Emily looking at her with a smirk, Brittany slowly stands up and walks a little backwards smiling as Emily and Mike step back to make a little more place for her.

She smiles as the boys do a perfect twirl on the beat and smirks as the beat speeds up again and the chorus comes on, she quickly jogs to them and does a one handed front spring perfectly landing in the middle of the boys, Emily and Mike.

 _My mama don't like you and she likes everyone_ _  
_ _And I never like to admit that I was wrong_ _  
_ _And I've been so caught up in my job, didn't see what's going on_ _  
_ _But now I know, I'm better sleeping on my own_

Brittany jumps up and steps with Mike and Emily right behind the boys, the five of them do the knee drop simultaneously and Brittany watches as the boys and Emily do the Hinge kick.

 _Cause if you like the way you look that much  
Oh, baby, you should go and love yourself  
And if you think that I'm still holdin' on to somethin'  
You should go and love yourself _

Brittany and Mike both do a monkey flip at the end of the song and land right behind the boys and Emily, they both smile as the other three turn around and give them a high five.

Brittany pulls both boys in a hug and places a kiss on both of their cheeks. "That was awesome boys!"

"Ai Santana couldn't you tell us they had some awesome moves? We could have a dance night with them soon!" Brittany chuckles as she hears Emilio's shocked voice and sees him standing in the kitchen, she looks down at both boys and smiles proudly.

"Next time we will teach the two of you a dance, but that is a dance you can do together without me, Mike and Emily joining in."

Bryan and Santino nod their heads with a big smile and place a kiss on Brittany's cheek, they both turn on their heels and run to Santana both jumping in her arms. Brittany chuckles as her girlfriend stumbles back slightly with both boys in her arms, and slowly walks to them with Emily and Mike.

She takes the towel Tina hands her and wipes the sweat of her brow, Maribel looks at her and chuckles. "Damn Brittany I know you joined in at the end but you kinda did the most difficult dance, how did you learn to do those tricks?"

Brittany chuckles and shrugs. "We teach easy moves at the studio but when Mike and I have a break or time off, we go into a private dance room and just dance with tricks, jumps and lifts."

Emily looks at her sister and smirks. "That explains their fit body." Tina wraps her arms around her boyfriend and smiles looking at Emily.

"Not only dancing gave them abs Em, they work out together too." Emily nods her head in agreement and chuckles.

"I remember the times where one of them suddenly called out push ups, and they both simultaneously dropped down."

Mike and Brittany both chuckle and shake their heads, Mike turns to Tina and smirks.

"We still do that babe, but only when we are hanging out alone we don't want the two of you filming us."

Brittany nods her head and chuckles. "Yeah the two of you always filmed it." She walks to her girlfriend and takes Bryan as he reaches out for her, she places her son on her hip and wraps an arm around Santana's waist.

Santana leans into her girlfriends side and looks up at her. "Is that what you did with Santino when he asked to hang out with you and Emily?" Brittany nods her head and chuckles.

"Yeah Santi wanted to dance with us." Santino looks at Brittany and smiles.

"Can we dance more together Britty?" Brittany looks at him and smiles nodding her head.

"Of course we can buddy." Santino smiles and lays his head on his mother's shoulder, he wraps his arm around Bryan and sighs contently as his mother strokes his back softly.

Brittany smiles as her son wraps his arm around Santino and places a kiss on his head, she looks at her girlfriend and smiles. "I think our boys are tired babe." Santana nods her head in agreement and smiles.

"Yeah I had to wake Santino a little earlier today." Emily sees her sister and Santana talking and looks at both boys almost falling asleep in their arms, she turns to Mike and nods her head towards them.

"Will you help me putting them to bed?" Mike nods his head and follows Emily to his best friend and Santana, he takes Bryan slowly out of her arms and smiles.

"Em and I will bring them up girls." Brittany and Santana nod their heads and smile, Quinn and Puck walk up to them with a sleeping Beth in their arms and Puck chuckles.

"We will bring her to bed too girls, I had fun today and the two of you look really cute together." He gives the two of them a one armed hug and walks back in the house after Quinn said goodbye too, Santana feels her girlfriend shiver slightly and looks up.

"Do you want to put your shirt back on babe?" Brittany slowly nods her head and Santana quickly steps out of her hold, she walks to the music table and grabs her girlfriends shirt.

She jogs back to Brittany and gives it to her, she turns back around and walks to the table with drinks. "After filling hers and Emily's glass with wine, she grabs a beer and walks back to the table."

She places the bottle of beer in front of Brittany and places her wine glass next to it, she places Emily's glass on the table in front of the chair next to them and sits down on Brittany's lap.

Brittany wraps her arms around her girlfriend and looks at Lio with a small smile. "Will you all stay here Lio?" Lio shakes his head and smiles.

"No I think we will watch if a hotel has a few free rooms for the night, we will drive back tomorrow evening." Brittany shakes her head and looks at her girlfriends family.

"You don't need to stay at a hotel, I don't think San has enough free room but I will stay here because of Bry so if you want you all can crash at my apartment with Em."

Emily walks back outside and hears Brittany's offer, she sits down next to her and smiles. "Mike and Tina will crash at my apartment sis."

Brittany nods her head knowing her friends drank too much to drive and smiles. "I only drank one beer so, I can still drive you all home."

Maribel looks at her husband and shrugs, Lio looks at Brittany and smiles. "If it's really no problem for the two of you, we will take you up on that offer Britt."

Brittany shrugs her shoulders and smiles. "It's really no problem Lio, my apartment has enough space and Em can crash in my bed or go next door to her apartment, Bry and I will stay here because he won't wake up now but I think San already knew that."

Santana nods her head and chuckles. "Yeah we tried to pick him up one time, but he started crying and yelling that he wanted to stay here." She looks at her parents and smiles.

"After that we never woke him up again, if he falls asleep here Britt and Em or one of them will stay here too."

Emily chuckles and nods her head. "Britt and I slept over a lot because the boys were too tired and after the interview with Ellen we slept here too, Britt even carried all of us inside."

Sue turns to look at Brittany and chuckles. "You carried Emily and Santana inside too?" Brittany nods her head and chuckles.

"We were all tired that night and I convinced Santana to let me drive even tho we were both yawning, but it was a good idea because not even 5 minutes later she fell asleep too and the three in the backseat were out cold as well."

Sue chuckles and shakes her head looking at Santana. "Never even think about me carrying you inside if you ever fall asleep somewhere Lopez."

Santana looks at her and smirks. "You don't have to Sue, I think Britt will do it." Sue laughs and nods her head in agreement.

"Yeah I think so too, she always carried Santino too as soon as he fell asleep at the studio." Emily nods his head in agreement and chuckles.

"Santino always climbed in her lap and fell asleep, Bryan knew it as soon as his best friend crawled in Britt's lap that he was tired."

Brittany shrugs her shoulders and smirks. "I think the both of them think of me as a living pillow."

Santana lays her head back against Brittany's shoulder and chuckles. "You just give the best cuddles babe."

Emily nods her head in agreement and smiles. "Yeah sis you really give the best cuddles and hugs, as soon as I feel your arms around me I immediately relax and feel safe."

Brittany turns her head to look at her sister and smiles. "As long as I am near you, you can feel safe sis because I won't let anything happen to you."

Emily swallows thickly and nods her head ignoring the tears in her eyes. "I remember you whispering this in my ear when we were younger and I was on the verge of falling asleep, you just had a fight with Susan and stepped in front of me as soon as she started throwing things."

Everyone hears the small crack in Emily's voice and Brittany immediately scoots her chair backwards a little, she stretches out her left arm and smiles slightly. "Come here Em."

Emily immediately stands up and sits down on her sisters left leg burying her head in her neck, Santana moves to stand up but Emily shakes her head and wraps her arm around Santana's waist too.

Santana smiles slightly and wraps her own arm around Emily kissing her on the cheek. "And now you have me too Em, I may be little but I can still kick asses.

Emily chokes out a laugh and finally let the tears fall slowly. "Thank you Santana." Everyone around the table look at the three girls with a smile and Brittany lowers her head kissing her sister on the head.

"It seems like crying day for the both of us sis, but even if we were little I meant every word I said to you aside from words I used in a fight."

Emily chuckles and hides her face into her sisters neck, she smiles as Brittany strokes her back softly and sighs. "I never remember words you use when we fight, it's normal we fight but even if we were fighting you still protected me."

Brittany nods her head and smiles slightly. "It's my job to look after you sis, yes you are only a year and a few months younger but still I will never forgive myself if someone hurts you and I stood there just watching."

Lio looks at his daughters girlfriend and smiles. "You are the best sister, mother, girlfriend and friend someone could wish for Brittany."

Brittany looks at him and shrugs. "I'm sure there are more people thinking like me." Maria shakes her head and smiles.

"Maybe but I never met someone like you Brittany, and I am glad Santana met you I can see that you really like her and Santi."

Santana chuckles and looks at her niece. "She was already protective before I met her, she didn't want to date first and ran the first time she kissed me."

"Why?" Maribel asks curiously, Brittany smiles sheepishly and rubs the back of her neck.

"Um I was scared." She cuts herself of and shakes her head with a sigh. "I'm still scared to be honest because we both have sons and if we ever break up, I really don't want to know how they will react."

Emilio sighs and looks at his sisters girlfriend. "Does your mind ever shut up Britt?"

Emily sits up and looks at him shaking her head. "No it doesn't she always thinks too much and scares herself, I talked to her before because I knew she liked Santana but it still scared her and she ran."

Santana looks at her girlfriend and smirks. "But I didn't give up and fought against her thoughts, she agreed to go on a date with me and asked me on a second date."

Emily chuckles and kisses her sister on her cheek. "Britt even wrote a song, about Santana."

"Did you publish it Sue?" Maribel asks curiously, Sue shakes her head and chuckles.

"No I heard the song but Britt doesn't want to publish it." Maribel turns to Brittany and smiles.

"Can we hear it?" Brittany nods her head and gives Santana her phone, she grabs her bottle of beer and takes a sip.

Santana unlocks her girlfriends phone and opens her music list, she scrolls down to the song Britt wrote and lays the phone down on the table.

Brittany wraps her arm around her girlfriend again and smiles as she cuddles into her, she watches everyone listening to the song with a small smile and starts singing it softly so only Santana and Emily can hear it.

Emilio looks at Brittany and smiles. "The song is beautiful Britt, but I am not a girl." Brittany chuckles and shrugs.

"Yeah sorry about that Emilio, but her brother's beautiful sounds kinda weird." Emilio nods his head and chuckles.

"True." Lio looks at Brittany and smirks.

"How did you know that she has my eyes?" Brittany laughs and shrugs her shoulders.

"I saw pictures of you and Santana on her wall." Mike looks at his best friend and smiles proudly.

"I am proud of you Brittany in only three years time you managed to change your life completely, you broke up with your controlling girlfriend kicked her out of your apartment."

"You opened the studio, you met amazing people and even your girlfriend now and you are a professional singer, dancer and songwriter." Tina adds proudly

"Controlling girlfriend?" Santana and Maria asks curiously, Brittany groans and lays her head back.

"Yeah sorry that I never told you about her before, it's just someone I would like to keep out of our conversations."

Emily sees the curious looks her sister gets and sighs sitting up slightly. "Brittany wasn't always so confidently, after giving birth to Bryan she was so unsure of herself that she hardly came out of her apartment."

She looks at her sister and smiles sadly. "I had to pull her out of the house sometimes and well one night after calling a babysitter, I took her out to a restaurant and that day she met Jessica."

"She was nice in the beginning but after two months she started being jealous because I spent so much time with Em, she was jealous I met Mike and Tina and uh she called me a bunch of name." Brittany bites her lip and sighs.

"Now that I think of it I was pretty stupid to let myself be in a relationship with her, she locked me up when she had to go to work and she even complained when I cuddled with Bry for too long."

Maribel sighs and looks at her. "What opened your eyes?" Santana feels Brittany and Emily tense at the question and looks at them.

"What happened?" Mike looks at his best friend and sees her looking up with anger shining in her eyes, he stands up and walks to her standing behind her chair.

He places his hand on her shoulders and lifts her head slightly locking eyes with her. "Stop blaming this shit on yourself B, that bitch was crazy!"

"What did she do Em?" Santana asks kinda worried about her girlfriend, Emily looks at Santana and sighs.

"That bitch tried to attack Britt with a knife, Bry was with me and I ran over as soon as I heard her shouting." Emily looks at her sister and sighs.

"Britt blames herself for it, because she thinks she had to see the signs." Tina sighs and shakes her head.

"I didn't see anything alarming, the day Britt introduced her to us."

Emilio stands up and walks to Brittany, he looks at both girls in her lap and nods his head silently asking them to stand up. Santana and Emily immediately stand up and Emilio crouches down beside Brittany, he turns her head so she is looking at him and smiles sadly.

"I had a crazy ex too B she tried to make me disown my parents and that sort shit, she forbid me to call Santana and tried to talk bad about me to my friends I didn't saw any signs about that either so what happened isn't your fault."

Brittany nods her head slowly and sighs. "It just feels like it's my own fault you know, it's almost two years ago but still I am glad I had those quick reflexes and kicked the knife out of her hands."

Emilio nods his head and smiles. "I know it takes a while but let it go now, it is in the past concentrate on your future with my sister, your sister, the two little boys and your friends."

"And the awesome family you met last weekend." Maria adds smirking, Brittany looks at her and smirks.

"Yeah short stack I am glad that I met all of you." Santana sits back down in her girlfriends lap and chuckles.

"Be nice babe." Emily sits back down on Brittany's left leg and chuckles.

"That was nice San, Britt has other mean shorty jokes." Brittany lifts her head and looks up at Mike.

"Thank you Mike." She holds her hand up and smiles as takes it, she pulls him down and places a kiss on his cheek.

Mike stands back up and smiles. "Anytime B, I always like to cheer my best friend up." Brittany smiles and looks back down as he walks back to his chair, Emily looks at the time and chuckles.

"I think it's time to go guys, it's almost eleven and I think the girls need to clean up before going to bed."

"Do you need any help mija?" Lio asks looking at his daughter, Santana shakes her head and smiles.

"No papi Britt and I will do it quickly before bed, we will drive you to her apartment first." Brittany nods her head and smiles.

"We can meet up tomorrow for lunch, I need to go to the studio in the morning." Emily turns to her sister and raises an eyebrow.

"Why?" Brittany looks at her sister and smirks.

"I am taking over your morning class so you and Mike can sleep longer, the boys always wake up around nine when they sleep in one room so maybe I will take them with me." Emily smiles brightly and kisses her sister on the cheek. "Thank you sis!" Brittany chuckles and just smiles.

"You're welcome now get your ass off my lap, I will drive you home." Emily chuckles and immediately jumps off, Santana stands up too and smiles as everyone else joins them.

"I can drive some too San, you can stay here if you want." Sue offers with a smile, Santana looks at her and smiles.

"Only if you want to drive Sue." Sue nods her head and smiles.

"Yeah come on Britt." Brittany smiles and pecks her girlfriend on the lips, Santana looks at her and smiles.

"Grab my keys babe, I don't want the boys waking up because they heard the doorbell." Brittany nods her head and smiles following her sister inside, she grabs Santana's keys of the kitchen table and walks outside.

"Alright just jump in the car" Emily, Mike, Tina and Emilio jump in Brittany's car and slam the door close, Brittany turns to Lio and chuckles. "Well that was quick."

Lio chuckles and nods his head. "I think they are tired." Brittany nods her head and jumps in the drivers seat, she opens the gate and let's Sue drive out first after driving out she closes the gate and drives in front of Sue.

After a ten minute drive she parks her car in front of the apartment building and gives her sister her keys. "I know you have the spare key, but leave this one with Lio and Maribel."

Emily takes the keys and nods her head after wishing everyone a good night, Brittany turns on her radio and drives back to her girlfriends house. She stops in front of a red light and looks at the display of her radio as her phone beeps, she opens the text from her girlfriend and smiles.

 _Hey babe I already cleaned up so you don't need to do it when you get back, just come up when you are back. Kiss_

She quickly writes out a reply and drives as soon as the light turns green, she turns the radio a little bit louder as she hears the song she and Santana sang on Ellen and smiles.

 _Okay babe, thank you I will be there in 5 minutes. Kiss_

Five minutes later Brittany opens the gate again and parks in front of her girlfriends house, after closing the gate she walks into the house and locks the door behind her.

After turning on the alarm and taking of her shoes, she turns of the light in the hallway and jogs up the stairs. She smiles as she sees her girlfriend standing on the balcony looking over the backyard and walks towards her, she wraps her arms around Santana's waist from behind and places a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you for today babe, you really surprised me." Santana leans back into her girlfriends body and turns her head kissing her on the cheek.

"You don't have to thank me baby." Brittany turns Santana around in her arms and wraps her arms back around her girlfriend, she strokes the small of her back and smiles.

"I do have to thank you for everything babe, you planned the party and gave me the best gift." Santana smiles and leans up pecking her girlfriend on the lips.

"I would do everything again just to see your beautiful smile Britt-Britt." Brittany smiles and slowly cups her cheek pulling her in a slow kiss pouring everything she feels into it, Santana answers the kiss with just as much passion and wraps her arms tighter around her girlfriend.

Both girls jump as they hear a loud thunderclap and look at each other, Santana's eyes widen as she sees a flash and quickly pulls her girlfriend inside. Brittany sees the panic in her girlfriends eyes and pulls her in her arms.

"Afraid of thunder baby?" Santana buries her head in Brittany's neck and nods her head slightly, Brittany watches the bedroom door open and sees both boys walking in with wide eyes.

"Go change and lay in bed baby, boys crawl in bed please." Both boys quickly crawl in bed and hide under the comforter, Santana and Brittany quickly change and crawl into bed too.

Brittany looks at the three shivering in bed and shakes her head. "Boys please scoot over a little bit." As soon as they move Brittany turns of the bedside lamp and sits in the middle of them, after pulling her girlfriend in her side she pulls both boys towards her and smile as they both lay their heads on her stomach.

"Try to sleep baby." Santana nods her head and jumps a little as she hears another thunderclap, Brittany strokes the small of her back and whispers soothing words to her girlfriend and both boys laying in her arms.

After almost three hours she hears her girlfriends breathing even out and lays her head back against the headboard looking outside knowing she won't get any sleep tonight, she keeps stroking her girlfriends back and smiles as she cuddles deeper into her.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Brittany crawls out of the bed around 9 am and stretches, she looks at her girlfriend and the boys and smiles slightly she quickly grabs her phone of the bedside table and walks out of the room.

She quickly sends a text to her sister and walks into the kitchen making some coffee, after grabbing a mug she sits down at the kitchen table and yawns.

 _I will go to the studio alone, San, Santi and Bry were up almost all night because of the thunderstorm. I didn't sleep at all but Red bull will save the day. -B_

After drinking her coffee Brittany jogs back up the stairs and silently enters her girlfriends bedroom, after grabbing sweatpants and a tank top out of the dresser Santana emptied out for her she grabs the red pullover and walks back out of the room.

After taking a quick shower and getting dressed, Brittany puts on some light make-up and puts her hear in a high ponytail. She jogs back down the stairs and grabs her keys and phone, after taking the remote of the gate off Santana's keys and grabbing the spare key she turns off the alarm and opens the door.

After turning the alarm back on and locking the door behind her, she jumps of the three steps in front of the house and jumps in her car. After driving through the gate and closing it behind her Brittany drives down the road and dials the number of one of the students.

' _Good morning Teach.'_

Brittany rolls her eyes and chuckles. "Morning Jake, are you already at the studio?"

' _I just picked up the last student, are you teaching us today?'_

"Yeah I already told Em to stay home, can you do me a favor and buy a few cans of red bull I will give you the money back."

' _Yeah no problem I will send Kevin to the grocery store right now, I will also tell him his girl won't teach today.'_

Brittany chuckles and parks her car in front of the studio. "I am already there so just get changed and come into the room, tell everyone we will do the last dance we rehearsed before I got busy so get ready to sweat your ass off."

' _Will do see you in a few teach.'_

Brittany ends the phone call after saying bye and unlocks the studio, after turning off the alarm she walks to the first dance class down the hall and turns the lights on. After plugging her phone into the speakers, she places her keys and wallet under her phone and walks out of the room to grab some towels.

After grabbing towels and bottles of water she walks back into the room and stretches, five minutes later Kevin walks into the room and hands Brittany the drinks. Brittany greets him with a hug and immediately opens one of the cans, after grabbing some money out of her wallet she gives it to him and smiles.

"You're a life saver, how are you?" Kevin sits down next to her and smiles.

"Good good, I kinda wanted to talk to you but I never found the right time." Brittany looks at the boy next to her and smirks.

"I would be happy if you finally ask her you know, you really make Em happy Kev." Kevin turns to look at her with wide eyes and slowly clears his throat.

"How did you kn.." Brittany cuts him off with a hand on his shoulder and smiles.

"The two of you have been going on dates the last two months, Emily glows when she talks about you and I know you want to ask her to be your girlfriend you don't need to ask my for permission."

Kevin nods his head and smirks "I only need to ask for permission if I go down on one knee."

Brittany nods her head and chuckles. "Yeah maybe, I'm not her father tho." Kevin shakes his head and smiles.

"No but you are the only family she has, if something like that happens in the future I will first come to you Brittany."

Brittany punches him in the arm and chuckles. "Quit calling me Brittany, you are my sisters soon to be boyfriend call me Britt or B okay?"

Kevin nods his head and quickly hugs her. "Thank you Britt." Brittany pulls out of the hug as the other students walk in and smiles.

"Anytime Kev, now go stretch with everyone else because the killer dance/work out will start soon."

Kevin jumps up and quickly jogs to the group Brittany takes a sip of her energy drink and watches her students stretch, after drinking out her can and pulling off her pullover she jogs to the group and smiles.

"Alright guys, ready?" As soon as everyone nod their heads, Brittany turns around and looks into the mirror. "Alright just as we rehearsed, start easy and don't overdo yourself. With or without singing?"

Kevin jogs to the speakers and grabs two headsets, he hands Brittany one and smirks. "I will sing with you."

Brittany takes the headset and smirks. "Good because you will be my dance partner for today, everyone else pair up and have fun!"

Brittany and Kevin stand in front of the group and spread out their legs as soon as the instrumental start, they start snapping their fingers and lean side to side Brittany smiles as Kevin starts singing and looks into the mirror.

 _All I need is a beat that's super bumping  
And for you, you, and you to back it up and dump it! _

Brittany takes over the next verse and throws her left arm out, she turns around to face the group and leans side to side.

 _Put your arms out front, lean side to side  
They gon' be on you when they see you hit that dougie right _

After an hour of dancing Brittany tells everyone to take a short break and grabs a towel after putting her headset away she wipes the sweat of her brow and takes the bottle of water Kevin hands her, after downing half of the bottle she throws it on her towel and looks at her students.

After receiving nods that they are ready Brittany presses play again and runs to the middle, halfway there she jumps in the air and does a back flip knowing all dancers follow her. They all land on their feet and do a body roll, Brittany turns to Kevin and already in a kneeling position.

 _I get up, and nothing gets me down.  
You got it tough. I've seen the toughest all around.  
And I know, baby, just how you feel _

Brittany jogs towards him and places one foot in his hands, Kevin stands up and pushes his hands up throwing Brittany in the air. Brittany does a backwards somersault and lands in a split, she sees Kevin doing a back hand spring and jumps back up.

She turns back to the mirror and pulls her sweatpants up, she looks at the dancers behind her and slowly drops to the ground swaying her hips as soon as she stands back up.

 _Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans  
Boots with the fur  
The whole club was lookin' at her  
She hit the Floor _

Brittany slowly leans back and pulls her hair out of the ponytail, she runs a hand through her hair and slowly drops down to her knees. As soon as her knees touch the ground she throws her hair to one side and leans backwards till her back touches the ground.

 _Next thing you know  
Shawty got Low Low Low Low Low Low. _

As soon as the music dies down everyone keeps laying on the ground and try to catch their breaths, after a few minutes Brittany slowly stands up and walks over to Kevin offering him a hand.

Kevin takes her hand with a smile and let her pull him up, they both walk to the speaker and grab a towel. After wiping the sweat of her brow Brittany turns to her students and smiles.

"Alright everyone class is over, Kevin will you stay behind please." Kevin nods his head and they both watch everyone leave, as soon as the door closes Brittany turns to Kevin and smiles.

"When did you want to ask my sister to be your girl?" Kevin scratches the back of his neck and smiles.

"Today but she told me yesterday that you were all going out to have lunch." Brittany shakes her head and smiles.

"I changed the plans I will buy some food and we will eat at my apartment, everyone is already there would you like to join us?"

Kevin shakes his head and smiles. "No I don't want to intrude, your girlfriend and her family don't know me."

Brittany chuckles and quickly grabs her stuff. "You are coming with me, you won't intrude."

Kevin chuckles knowing he can't say no now and nods his head. "Alright can we drive to my apartment first?" Brittany nods her head and quickly pulls her pullover on, after turning of the lights she follows Kevin out of the studio and turns the alarm back on.

After locking the door behind her she leads Kevin to her car and they both jump in, she opens a can of red bull and hands Kevin one too. Kevin takes the can with a smile and opens it immediately taking a sip, as soon as Brittany starts her car Kevin chuckles as the radio immediately jumps too blasting a song through the speakers in her car.

"Damn B, you really love loud music huh?" Brittany chuckles and nods her head.

"Hell yeah it keeps me awake." Kevin chuckles and sits back in his seat, Brittany smiles as she sees him chilling and rolls both of their windows down. She looks into her rear view mirror and rolls her eyes as she sees three cars with paps following her, she turns to look at Kevin and smirks.

"You better run inside the second I stop the car, don't forget to bring your sunglasses back down." Kevin turns around and immediately nods his head as he sees the cars following them, Brittany parks her car in front of his apartment building and chuckles as he immediately jumps out and sprints inside.

She rolls her windows back up as she sees the photographers stepping out of the car and puts on her sunglasses, she looks up as the door opens and smirks as Kevin jumps back in the car.

She immediately drives off and speeds around the corner, Kevin quickly puts on his seat belt and smirks. "Trying to lose them?"

Brittany takes a left turn and looks in the rear view mirror. "Nah I already lost them." Kevin chuckles and sits back in his seat taking a sip of his red bull, Brittany rolls the windows back down and suppresses a yawn quickly taking a sip of her drink.

Ten minutes later she parks her car in front of her apartment building and takes off her seat belt, Kevin turns towards her and smiles slightly. "Will your sister like this?" He asks opening a square box with a necklace inside, Brittany looks at the pendant and smiles as she sees the first letter of Emily's and Kevin's name.

Brittany nods her head and smiles. "She will love it Kev, come on let's go inside we will order some food." Kevin nods his head and they both jump out of the car, Brittany leads him inside and jogs up the stairs.

After ringing the doorbell she leans against the wall and takes another sip of her drink, she smiles as Santana opens the door and pushes Kevin inside first.

"Hey babe, we need to order some food the paps kinda chased us." Santana chuckles and leans up to kiss her girlfriend, she slowly pulls away and rolls her eyes.

"You taste like red bull." Brittany smiles sheepishly and holds up the can.

"Yeah I need to stay awake babe." Santana shakes her head and closes the door, she follows her girlfriend into the living room and sits back down on the couch.

"We don't need to order something babe, mami made pancakes for all of us." Emily looks at her sister and raises an eyebrow still enjoying Kevin's arms around her.

"Why didn't you tell me Kevin would join us?" Brittany smirks and shrugs her shoulders.

"I didn't use my phone today I was too busy teaching, and after that I kinda had to get rid of the paps." Kevin chuckles and looks down at the woman that captured his heart.

"Your sister is a skilled driver, she lost them in a minute." Emily chuckles and nods his head.

"I know she knows her ways around LA." Kevin looks up at Brittany and smiles impressed, Brittany just winks and slightly nods her head to the kitchen hoping he would get the hint.

Kevin slightly nods his head and takes Emily's hand in his own. "Em will you come to the kitchen with me please?" Emily looks up at him and raises an eyebrow, Brittany rolls her eyes and sighs.

"Don't question it, just go Em." Emily looks at her sister with an eyebrow raised but slowly nods her head, Kevin leads Emily to the kitchen and Brittany walks to the radio turning it on so the two of them have a little privacy.

Santana looks at her girlfriend and raises an eyebrow. "What did you two plan babe?" Brittany smirks and shrugs her shoulders.

"Wait and see babe, where are the boys?" Maribel smiles and points to Bryan's room.

"Taking a nap they were still tired." Brittany drinks the last sip of her drink and places the empty can on the table.

"Hopefully they will wake up soon, otherwise the both of them won't sleep tonight." Santana nods her head in agreement and looks at her girlfriend.

"Did you get some sleep last night?" Brittany shakes her head and smiles.

"No but that's no problem babe, I had more sleepless ni." Brittany is cut off as a body crashes into her and stumbles back slightly, she quickly wraps her arms around her sister and chuckles.

"You alright sis?" Emily looks up with tears in her eyes and nods her head.

"I am perfectly fine, why didn't you tell me?" Brittany laughs and looks down at her.

"You really think I would ruin Kev's surprise?" Emily pulls out of the hug and immediately jumps on Santana's lap showing everyone the necklace she got from her boyfriend, Brittany looks at Kevin and sees him smiling she walks to him and gives him a hug.

"I take it she said yes." Kevin nods his head and looks Brittany in the eyes.

"She did and I promise you that I will never hurt her and will always take care of her." Brittany smiles and pats him on the shoulder.

"I know you will Kev, thank you for making my little sister so happy." Kevin shakes his head and smiles slightly.

"No thank you for giving me a chance to prove myself, I hope I showed you that I am not like one of her exes." Brittany chuckles and shrugs her shoulders.

"You already proved yourself the first day, you didn't ran like anyone else you even asked me if I wanted to join the two of you for dinner."

Emily and Santana watch them silently and smile slightly, Kevin looks at the sister of his girlfriend and smiles.

"You are her big sister and you will do everything to make sure nothing happens to her, why would I let you out of the things I want to do with my girlfriend? You belong to her and I like you Brittany, you may be my teacher at the studio but outside the studio I like to call you a friend."

Brittany looks at him and smirks. "Well I was kinda hoping we could call each other colleagues at the studio, and outside we can call each other friends."

Emily's jaw drops as she hears this and looks at Santana, Santana looks back at her and shrugs her shoulders. Kevin looks at her and raises an eyebrow. "Colleagues?"

Brittany nods her head and glances at her sister. "We found teachers for all classes except for mine, Emily takes it over now but I know that it isn't her dream she wanted to run it not teach."

She looks back at Kevin and smiles. "You were my dance partner for over a year and follow my classes almost two years now, you know how I teach and I would like to hire you to take over my classes you would be paid for it and I will just join you when I have the time."

Kevin breaks out in a big smile and looks at her. "Are you serious?" Brittany holds him up as he stumbles back because Emily tackles him into a hug and nods her head.

"I am, Mike knows how I teach but he has his own classes, you were the second person I thought about but I never really found the time to talk to you." She smiles as she sees her sister looking at her with a big smile and looks at Kevin raising an eyebrow.

"So what do you say Kev, want to join The Blue Eyed Dragon team?" Kevin nods his head and smiles.

"Hell yeah." Brittany chuckles as Emily pulls her in a hug and places a kiss on her sisters head, Emily places a kiss on Brittany's cheek and ignores the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Thank you sis." Brittany looks down at her sister and slowly wipes away her tears.

"For what?" Santana walks up to her girlfriend and wraps her arms around Brittany's waist, she places a kiss on her cheek and smiles.

"She thanks you for everything you just said to him, you showed all of us that he just got accepted in the Pierce family." Santana looks at Kevin and smirks.

"Now that you are Emily's boyfriend you will be invited to a lot of party's with us starting this Friday, plus family parties if you don't have your own you kinda belong to our group now."

Kevin looks around and sees everyone nodding their heads in agreement, he wraps his arms back around his girlfriend and looks at Santana with a small smile. "What is Friday? And I would like to meet the important people in Emily's life, I don't really have family parties so I will gladly join all of you if you invite me."

"AMA party this Friday Kev, dress nicely I think my sister would like it if you would go with her as her date."

"Wait the music award show?" Kevin asks curiously, Santana nods her head and chuckles.

"Yeah Britt and I got nominated and we asked Emily to come along with our boys, you belong to Emily now and so everyone else can see that she has someone at her side."

Kevin smiles and nods his head. "I would gladly come with all of you Friday." Brittany suppresses a yawn and nods her head.

"Alright we will meet up at Santana's house, but I think one of us can pick you up that day." Emily smiles and kisses her boyfriend on his cheek.

"Maybe Artie will finally leave us alone, after seeing us with our partners." Santana raises an eyebrow as she feels her girlfriend tense in her arms and sees Kevin glaring at the wall too, Brittany swallows slowly to keep her anger at bay and looks at her sister slowly removing her girlfriends arms from her waist.

"He tries the same with you too?" Emily gulps finally realizing what she said and looks down, Brittany looks at her sister and raises an eyebrow.

"Please answer me Em." Maribel and Lio both raise an eyebrow at Brittany's eerily calm voice and look at each other, Emily slowly looks up at her sister and nods her head.

Her eyes widen as her sister and boyfriend run out of the apartment and turns to Santana. "We need to hold them back now!" Santana nods her head and looks at her brother and nephews, Emilio immediately nods his head and jumps up pulling his nephews with him.

The five of them run down the stairs and see Britt and Kevin run out of the building, they quickly sprint after them and quickly catch up to them. Emily and Santana both try to grab their arms but groan as Brittany and Kevin both speed up, Emilio and Fernando speed past the two girls and wrap their arms around Brittany and Kevin. Eduardo helps them as they both struggle against their grips and the three of them tighten their hold on Brittany and Kevin, Emily and Santana step in front of them and look at their partners.

Santana cups Brittany's cheek and pulls her face down so she is looking in her eyes. "Calm down babe." Brittany looks at her girlfriend still breathing hard and shakes her head.

"No that boy crossed the line, I can take his flirting and can turn him down every time but I warned him to stay away from my sister."

Brittany turns her head as she hears a door open and smirks slightly as she sees that they stand in front of Artie's apartment building and he just walks out, she quickly breaks out of the hold the three boys have on her and walks to him Emily's eyes widen and she quickly tries to hold her sister back.

"Britt stop!" Brittany shrugs her sisters arms off of her and walks to Artie, Artie looks at the blonde beauty and smirks.

"Oh hello Brittany, did you decide to say yes to a date?" Brittany hands shoots out to take a hold on the collar of his shirt and pushes him against the wall, Artie's eyes widen and he quickly looks around for someone to help him.

"I told you to leave my sister alone Artie!" Kevin steps up next to her and lays a hand on Brittany's shoulder.

"Let him go Britt, he isn't worth it." Brittany glares down at the boy and quickly knees him in the stomach.

She swiftly turns around and walks back to her apartment, the others follow silently and Santana reaches out pulling Brittany to a stop near the apartment building.

"Was that really necessary babe?" Emily steps up next to Santana and glares at her sister.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Brittany looks at both girls in disbelief and crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"Yes babe that was necessary and Em what would you do in my place? I warned him to stay away from you a lot ask Kevin, but he still has the nerve to try it he had it coming."

Kevin slowly nods his head and sighs. "Brittany is right she did warn him a lot."

"It still wasn't necessary to hurt him!" Both girls yell simultaneously, Brittany's eyebrows raise to her hairline and she slowly shakes her head in disbelief.

"You know what forget it, forget that I just tried to protect you Emily and babe yes I know this is the first time you saw me like this but you have to understand why I did it." She turns around and walks into her apartment building, she quickly runs up the stairs and enters the apartment again.

"Mommy!" Brittany looks up and smiles as her son runs towards her, she crouches down and takes him in her arms. She smiles as Santino runs into her arms too and places a kiss on both of their heads.

"Hey boys slept well?" Bryan and Santi both nod their heads and smile, Brittany slowly stands up and walks into the living room sitting in one of the love seats. The boys climb in her lap and cuddle into her, Lio looks at her and raises an eyebrow.

"Everything alright?" Brittany shakes her head and covers the boys ears.

"No not really I kinda flipped when I saw the boy and kneed him in his stomach, Santana and Emily are angry right now and well let's just say I think our first fight just started."

Maribel smiles sadly and slowly stands up as she hears the front door close, she walks to the entrance and pulls Santana and Emily into the kitchen before they can walk into the living room she places them both on a chair and looks down at them.

"Talk." Santana rolls her eyes and sighs.

"Brittany flipped when she saw the boy and kneed him, Emily and I flipped after that and told her that she reacted wrong."

Emily looks at Maribel and sighs. "Now she won't talk to us but will still sit in the living room till you left, I know I reacted wrong too but I was just pissed off."

Maribel sighs and looks at both girls. "She warned all of us that she would protect you no matter what Emily and that happened today, yes maybe she didn't needed to hurt him but do you know why she did it?"

Santana nods her head and looks down. "Apparently she warned him a lot of times before this happened, Kevin said she did."

Maribel sighs and looks at both girls. "We will all leave in ten minutes, mija don't be too hard on her she just wants to protect the people she loves."

Santana and Emily both nod their heads and stand up, they follow Maribel into the living room and sigh softly as they see Brittany completely ignoring them. Bryan and Santino both jump off Brittany's lap and run to Santana, Santana crouches down and accepts their hugs.

"Hey boys."

After ten minutes of just listening to the boys talk Santana looks up as her father clears his throat and stands up, Lio pulls his daughter in a hug and sighs. "Try to talk mija." Santana slowly nods her head and buries her head in her fathers neck, Lio slowly pulls out of the hug and pulls Brittany in a hug.

"If you need to calm down I understand, but please don't ignore them for too long." Brittany nods her head and sighs.

"I won't, I promise." Lio nods his head and smiles, after everyone said goodbye and waved at them from the balcony Brittany walks back inside and looks at both boys.

"Did the two of you eat something?" Bryan and Santino both nod their heads and smile.

Brittany nods her head and smiles slightly, she crouches down in front of them and places a kiss on their heads. "I will go to bed boys, I am really tired." Santino looks at her and smiles.

"Can we cuddle with you Britty?" Brittany ruffles his hair and nods her head.

"Of course buddy, come on." Bryan and Santino follow Brittany into her bedroom and Brittany quickly changes into a long t-shirt and shorts, after brushing her teeth she lays down in the middle of the boys and smile as they both cuddle into her the three of them slowly drifting of to sleep.

A few hours later Brittany wakes up and looks at the time, she sighs as she sees she only slept for two hours and slowly crawls out of the bed. After tucking the boys in she slowly walks out of the room and softly closes the door behind her, she walks into the living room and rolls her eyes as she sees her sister kissing Kevin and Santana watching TV.

"Ey sis can you stop sucking your boyfriends face?" Brittany burst out laughing as Kevin jumps back falling over the arm of the couch and walks to him, she offers him her hand and smirks. "Calm down dude."

Kevin takes her hand and smiles as Brittany pulls him up, Brittany turns to the two girls still sitting on the couch and sighs. "Can we talk?"

Santana and Emily both nod their heads and Kevin smiles. "I will go to the kitchen to give you some privacy." Brittany turns to him and shakes her head.

"You can sit here too, I kinda need to apologize to you too." Brittany sits down on the coffee table after pushing Kevin on the couch and looks at the three of them, she looks down at her hands and sighs.

"I'm sorry maybe I overreacted but that boy just pisses me off, I warned him a lot to stay away from you Em but he still had the nerves to bother you." Emily looks at her sister and sits forwards pulling her in a hug.

"I was just shocked Britt, I didn't know you warned him and I knew this would happen why do you think I never told you or Kevin about it?"

Keven looks at Brittany and smiles. "You don't have to apologize to me B, I flipped too but Emily calmed me down before I saw him I knew you warned him at the studio but he still crossed the line."

Brittany pulls out of her sisters hug and shoots Kevin a small smile, she slowly looks at her girlfriend and sighs.

"I know you didn't mean it as an attack babe and I overreacted but I was just pissed and tired, I know this was the first time you saw me like this and I won't promise you it won't happen again but.." Santana cuts Brittany off with a peck on her lips and shakes her head.

"Kevin told me and Em that you really warned him at the studio and I understand why you reacted that way, yes I was shocked but you already warned me before that you will be pissed if someone tries to hurt Em."

Santana looks at her girlfriend and smiles sadly. "I know this will happen again and I will promise you that I will never react like this afternoon again, I know this was our first fight but I already know that I hate it."

Brittany chuckles and slowly pulls her girlfriend in her arms. "I know I hate it too babe and I know we will have more fights, but I will promise you now that I will try to talk before going to bed angry I kinda missed you in my arms."

Emily turns to her sister and smirks. "Aw San you turned my sister in a softie." Brittany places a kiss on her girlfriends head and glares at her sister.

"I can still kick your ass Em, don't you want to go to your apartment and show Kevin how good you can ride." Santana hides her laughter into her girlfriends neck and slowly sits back onto the couch pulling Brittany on her lap, Brittany smirks as she feels her girlfriend laugh and looks at her sister with an eyebrow raised.

Emily blushes slightly and cuddles into her boyfriend looking at her sister with a smirk. "I can use your guestroom too sis."

Brittany shivers at the thought and quickly shakes her head. "Hell no, it's enough I already heard you scream through the walls!" Kevin's eyes widen and he quickly looks at her.

"You heard that?" Brittany looks at him and chuckles.

"Our bed rooms are next to each other Kev, of course I heard her scream." Kevin turns bright red and quickly looks down at his hands, Emily glares at her sister and smirks.

"You are just jealous because your bed didn't see any action yet sis." Brittany feels her girlfriend stop laughing immediately and softly strokes the small of her back, she looks at her sister and smirks.

"So what? I will wait till we are both ready but if it happens you better put some music on." Santana's head immediately shoots up and she quickly hits her girlfriend in her arm, Brittany quickly strokes the spot she hit and looks at her girlfriend in shock.

"Ow! What was that for?" Santana glares at her girlfriend and shakes her head.

"I am not loud Pierce." Brittany looks at her girlfriend and smirks.

"Want me to prove you wrong Lopez?" Santana blushes bright red and quickly shakes her head, Emily burst out laughing and quickly holds her hand up for a high five.

Brittany gives her sister a high five and chuckles. "Alright enough teasing I don't think both of our partners can blush any brighter than this."

Emily nods her head in agreement and chuckles. "We good sis?" Brittany nods her head and smiles.

"Yes Em."

Both girls turn to their partners and chuckle as they see them still blushing, Brittany slowly lifts her girlfriends head and captures her lips in a slow kiss.

After a few minutes Santana pulls away slowly and looks her girlfriend in the eyes. "How about we go cuddle with our boys, you still look tired babe."

Brittany nods her head in agreement and slowly stands up pulling her girlfriend with her, after saying good night to her sister and Kevin they walk back into the bedroom and crawl into bed behind the boys.

Brittany wraps her arms around her girlfriends and sighs softly, Santana intertwines their hands on her stomach and closes her eyes.

"Good night baby." Brittany kisses the back of her head and smiles.

"Good night babe."


	15. Chapter 15

Friday evening Brittany walks into Santana's house with Kevin and smiles as she sees Santino and Bryan sitting on the couch watching cars in their suits. "Whoa boys the two of you look really handsome!"

Kevin nods his head in agreement and gives both boys a high five. "Brittany is right boys." They both turn to the stairs as they hear someone coming down and their jaw drops as they see their girlfriends, Kevin and Brittany both cover the boys ears and look at their girls.

"Holy shit babe, you look beautiful." Brittany comments first seeing her girlfriend coming down in a tight black dress showing of all her curves, Kevin looks at his girlfriend and smiles.

"Damn you look really beautiful baby." Emily smiles at her boyfriends comment and looks down at the baby blue dress with v-neck, Santana smiles and looks at her girlfriend.

"Thank you baby, but the two of you need to get dressed too the limo and Sue will be here in fifteen minutes." Brittany and Kevin quickly nod their heads and walk towards them, after pecking their girlfriends on the lips they jog up the stairs and Brittany walks into the guest room.

Kevin walks in after her and smiles. "Alright will you unlock the bathroom door as soon as you are done?" Brittany nods her head and chuckles.

"I will we can both do our hairs in there, did you bring our clothes?" Kevin nods his head and points to the bag he carried with him, Brittany quickly grabs her clothes and walks into the bathroom locking the door behind her.

After stripping out of her clothes she puts on her black lace underwear and covers her bra with a white blazer showing a little skin but covering enough of her upper body, she puts on her white slim fit pants and steps into her white high heels.

After unlocking the door she chuckles as Kevin walks in and freezes as soon as he sees her and looks at him. "Well damn, you look handsome Kev." Kevin looks down at his black and white suit and smiles.

"Thank you Britt, you look beautiful, I thought you wanted to wear a dress." Brittany shakes her head and smirks.

"I told Santana and Em that I would go dress shopping, but I saw this outfit and immediately bought it." Kevin chuckles and walks to the mirror grabbing his hair gel, Brittany grabs her make-up and puts on some make-up extra highlighting her eyes.

After curling the ends of her hair and combing the most to one side she sprays some hairspray in her hair and puts all her stuff back in Kevin's back, Kevin offers Brittany his arm and smirks.

"Ready to shock the girls?" Brittany chuckles and nods her head smiling as he leads her out of the room and down the stairs, Emily and Santana both turn around as they hear them coming downstairs and their jaw drop as they see Brittany.

Santana and Emily both quickly cover the boys ears and looks at Brittany, Emily quickly recovers from her shock and smirks.

"Hot damn sis, San needs to beat some bitches away tonight!" She looks at her boyfriend and smiles. "You look really hot too babe."

Santana looks at her girlfriend and gulps. "Holy fuck babe, you look hot!" Brittany chuckles and looks at Kevin.

"I think they like it." Kevin burst out laughing and nods his head, Santana turns to Kevin and smiles.

"You look really handsome Kev." Brittany walks to her girlfriend and pecks her on the lips, she looks down as she hears to gasps and sees the boys looking at her with dropped jaws.

Bryan quickly jumps up and jumps in his mothers arms. "Whoa mommy, you look beautiful!" Brittany catches Santino as he jumps in her arms too and smiles as he nods his head in agreement.

"Thank you boys, we kinda match the both of you wear white suits too!" Brittany chuckles as the doorbell rings and looks at the girls. "Go grab your purses, we need to go."

Emily and Santana quickly nod their heads and grab their purses, Brittany hands Santana her phone and smiles as she immediately throws it in her purse. After making sure they have everything the group walk out of the house and Brittany turns the alarm on, after locking the door she wraps an arm around her girlfriends waist and walk to the limousine.

Kevin and Brittany both open the doors for their girlfriends and they both put the boys in their seats, after jumping in the car themselves the driver rolls the privacy window up and Sue look at the group.

"You all look beautiful and handsome, Britt didn't you want to wear a dress too?" Brittany nods her head and chuckles.

"I planned it yes but I saw this suit and just had to buy it." Sue looks at her and smirks.

"It fits you, you and Santana kinda match and you always walk around in jeans and shirts so I already thought you would chose a suit over a dress." Brittany nods her head and chuckles.

"I do miss my leather jacket tho." Emily looks at her sister and chuckles.

"It's weird seeing you in a blazer, but you rock this look sis and the make-up you put on really highlights your blue eyes."

Santana nods her head in agreement and looks at her girlfriend. "Em is right it really does." Brittany looks down as she feels her son cuddle into her and looks at him.

"Nervous baby?" Bryan looks up at his mother and nods his head, Brittany smiles and places a kiss on his head.

"You don't have to be nervous baby, we will all be there with you." She looks at Santino and sees him playing with his hands, she slowly reaches out towards him and turns his head to look him in the eyes. "The two of you will get out a little bit earlier but Emily and Kevin will be there with you, Sue also hired some people to protect all of us." Santino nods his head and smiles.

"I know Britty, but it is still scary." Brittany looks at both boys and chuckles.

"Want to know a secret?" As soon as both boys nod their heads she leans in towards them and stage whispers. "I am nervous too, but knowing that Sanny will be by my side keeps me calm and knowing that Emmy and Kev will be standing with you keeps me calm too."

"Really?" Bryan asks his mother curiously, Brittany nods her head and smiles.

"Yes really, as soon as Santana and I took pictures we will be inside sitting next to the two of you."

Bryan looks at Sanny and smiles shyly. "Sanny can I sit in your lap?" Santino looks up at Brittany and smiles.

"Can I sit in your lap Britty?" Both girls chuckle and nod their heads, Santana looks at Bryan and smiles.

"Of course you can buddy." Everyone looks outside as the limousine stops and see them already parked in front of the building, Sue looks at them and smirks.

"Well time to shine girls, good luck!" Sue, Emily and Kevin step out of the cars first and Kevin unbuckles both boys he helps them both out of the car and smiles as Bryan reaches up to him.

Kevin quickly picks him up and smiles as Emily picks Santino up, he closes the door of the limousine with a wink and joins his girlfriend walking after Sue. Brittany looks at her girlfriend as soon as the door closes and sighs.

"That wasn't a lie babe, I am really nervous about all this." Santana looks at her girlfriend and smiles.

"You really don't have to be nervous babe, the fans love you and I will be by your side the whole time." Brittany nods her head and sighs, she places a quick kiss on her girlfriends lips and takes a deep calming breath as the limousine stops again.

She steps out as soon as the driver opens her door and smiles as the fans start cheering loudly, she turns back to the car and leans down offering her girlfriend her hand. Santana takes Brittany's hand with a smile and slowly steps out of the car, Brittany wraps her arm around Santana's waist and both girls slowly walk past the fans.

"Santana, Brittany can we get a picture please?" Santana looks up at her girlfriend and sees her nodding her head with a smile, after signing some CD'S, pictures and t-shirts they walk to the group who yelled it and Brittany smiles.

"Hey girls who wanted a picture?" A girl with red hair looks up at her and smiles brightly.

"We all wanted a picture." Brittany nods her head and smiles.

"Okay well how about I take the picture with your phone and you can send it to you friends?" The girl nods her head excitedly and takes out her phone, she quickly opens her camera and hands her phone to Brittany.

Brittany pulls Santana into her side and they both crouch down in front of the group, she holds the phone up making sure she has everyone on the picture and turns to kiss her girlfriend on the cheek quickly taking the picture.

Both girls chuckle as the group start squealing loudly and Brittany hands the phone back to the girl, the girl takes the phone and smiles brightly. "Thank you so much Brittany!"

Brittany winks at them and smiles. "Any time girls." She turns back around and chuckles as the girls squeals.

"Oh my god, she winked!" Santana turns to look at her girlfriend and chuckles.

"Damn babe, don't give them a heart attack." Brittany laughs and shakes her head wrapping her arm around her girlfriends waist again, after taking a few more pictures they walk to the beginning of the red carpet and smile as everyone start yelling that they just arrived.

Brittany turns around as she feels a hand on her shoulder and smiles as she sees Ellen, she turns around and gives her a hug. "Hey Ellen!" Ellen gives Santana a quick hug and smiles.

"You girls just blew twitter up." Santana raises an eyebrow and chuckles.

"How?" Ellen looks at them and smirks.

"Well Brittany's outfit is trending, the both of you arriving is trending and the sweet picture with the group girls is trending too." Santana points to her girlfriend and laughs.

"The outfit and picture were her idea, she completely surprised me!" Ellen turns to Brittany and smirks.

"You rock that look B, and the picture is really cute!"

"Um Ms Lopez, Ms Pierce I am sorry to interrupt but it's time to walk on the red carpet." Someone says walking up to them, Brittany and Santana both nod their heads and thank him Ellen looks at them and smiles.

"Good luck out here and in there." After hugging her again and saying thank you, Santana intertwines her right hand with Brittany's left and the both of them slowly walk on the red carpet.

"Brittany, Santana do you have time for a short interview?" Santana and Brittany both nod their heads and walk to the man that called them, he turns to the camera and smiles.

"Hey hey viewers here is John again and I just called Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez to us." He turns back to the girls and smiles. "So girls how does it feel to be nominated?"

Santana smiles and looks at him. "It is just a nomination John, there are a lot of talented people that can win this award but it is an honor to be here!" John nods his head and turns to Brittany.

"Brittany this is your first award show, are you nervous?" Brittany shakes her head and smiles.

"I was nervous but having Santana by my side helps a lot, hearing the fans cheer really calmed me down and I am glad to be here." John smiles and looks at both girls.

"Everyone on twitter loves the two of you, they shipped you before you came out and told us you were together do you want to say something to them?"

Santana nods her head and smiles. "Yeah thank you all so much for voting for us and for supporting us, we really have the best fans I know I started as a solo artist but I am proud that Brittany joined me and that you all like our music!"

Brittany nods her head in agreement and chuckles. "I know it was a shock hearing the first duet but the support we got after that was overwhelming, we try to listen to our fans and most of them want to hear a romantic duet so maybe there will be one in the future."

John nods his head and turns to the camera. "I think you all heard it guys, Santana and Brittany really are listening to you!" He turns back to the girls and smiles. "Thank you so much for your time, enjoy your evening!"

After the both girls thanked them they walk back to the carpet and walk down, they stand both take a deep calming breath and walk further to the paparazzi.

"Brittany, Santana smile please!" Brittany wraps an arm around her girlfriends waist and they both turn to them smiling brightly, they both try to keep their eyes open as the flashes go off and sigh.

"Can we get a cute picture?" Brittany chuckles and looks down at her girlfriend seeing her smile and slightly nodding her head, Brittany moves behind her girlfriend and wraps both arms around her.

Santana intertwines their hands on her stomach and looks at the photographers, Brittany places her lips on Santana's head and looks at the photographers through her lashes.

Brittany suppresses a chuckle as the photographers go crazy and squeezes her girlfriends hands softly, Santana looks up at her girlfriend after they took the picture and smirks as the flashes go off again.

"How about a sweet kiss?" One of them yells, Brittany does chuckles this time and looks at her girlfriend with an eyebrow raised.

Santana just smirks and keeps standing with her back against Brittany's front, she slowly lifts one of her hands and pulls Brittany's head a little bit down. Brittany turns her head and looks in her girlfriends eyes seeing the amusement shine in them, Santana slowly leans in and pecks her on the lips.

After they took that picture Brittany slowly releases her girlfriend and walks to the photographers, she looks at them and smiles. "We want to call my sister and our boys to us, but please don't order them to do any thing just let them do their thing okay?"

As soon as they all nodded their heads Brittany looks at Sue and nods her head, she sees Sue whisper something to both boys and chuckle as they both immediately run to her and Santana.

Emily and Kevin slowly walk towards them and smile, Brittany looks at Sue still standing at the side and shakes her head. "Come on Sue, you will join us too!" Sue raises a shocked eyebrow but nods her head, Kevin and Emily pull Sue in the middle of them and stand behind Brittany.

Brittany slowly crouches behind her son and kisses him on the cheek, she smiles as her girlfriend crouches down next to her and wraps an arm around her waist.

Bryan and Santino both sit down on their mothers leg and look at the photographers, as soon as they took a picture Santino and Bryan turn to their mothers and smile.

Santino looks at his mother and smirks. "Mami can you sit on Britt's leg please?" Both girls raise an eyebrow but Santana nods her head and sits down on Brittany's right leg, the three behind them step to the side and smile.

Bryan stands in between Santana's legs and leans his head back against her chest looking at the photographers, Santino stands next to his best friend and slowly takes his hand leaning back against Brittany.

After the photographers took that picture Santana and Bryan both stand up and Santino stands up quickly stepping behind Brittany, he jumps up and hangs on her shoulders Brittany turns her head with a chuckle and looks at him with a smile.

Santino looks at her and smiles brightly, Santana and Bryan quickly take a step back and Santana sighs the photographers to snap that sweet moment.

After they quickly took it Brittany smiles as Santino jumps off and quickly picks him up putting him on her shoulders, Kevin takes Bryan on his shoulders and steps next to Brittany wrapping an arm around her waist.

The boys wrap an arm around each others shoulders and Brittany quickly takes Santana's hand pulling her in front of her, Kevin pulls Emily in front of him and they both pull Sue in the middle.

After the photographers took the last picture Brittany and Kevin put both boys down and walk off the carpet, Sue turns to the group and smiles.

"Thank you for including me, but you didn't need to girls." Brittany looks at her and smiles.

"We experience all this because of you Sue, of course we want you in our group picture you belong to our group." Santana nods her head in agreement and smiles pulling Sue in a hug.

"Thank you for everything Sue." Sue smiles and looks at both girls.

"No thank you both for including me, let's go inside." Everyone nod their heads and Sue leads them inside, after someone pointed them their seats they sit down and Bryan climbs in Santana's lap.

Brittany places Santino in her lap and smiles as her sister sit down next to Santana, they look at Taylor Swift performing one of her songs and Brittany smiles as Santino cuddles into her.

She places a kiss on his head not seeing the camera man snapping a picture of them and continues looking the performance, after Taylor Swift finished Ellen DeGeneres walks on stage and smiles.

"Hello everyone, the Ama's asked me to give out the next award and I immediately excepted!" She looks around and smiles. "Alright let's look at the nominations first, these are the stars nominated for The Song Of The Year!"

Everyone turns to the big screen behind Ellen and smile.

 **Beyonce—Run The World**

 **Sam Hunt—Take Your Time**

 **Santana and Brittany—Who's That Girl**

 **Nicki Minaj—Anaconda**

Santana and Brittany chuckle as they feel the boys jumping up and down in their laps and look at each other, Ellen opens the envelope in her arms and smirks.

"Alright this didn't really surprise me." She looks at the audience and smiles. "The winner of the song of the year is.." She smiles as the spotlight fly over the audience and look at the duo that won. "Santana and Brittany!"

Brittany's jaw drops slightly as the spotlight stops on them and smiles as Santino tackles her in a hug, she sees Bryan doing the same with Santana and looks at her in shock.

Santana looks at her girlfriend and slightly shakes her head telling her she didn't expect it either, Emily and Kevin both jump up from their seats and smile as the boys jump of the girls laps.

Emily pulls the both of them in a group hug and squeals. "Congrats girls!" Sue smiles at the group and places a hand on Santana and Brittany's shoulder.

"Go get your award!"

Brittany nods her heads and looks at the boys. "Would you like to join us boys?" Santino and Bryan immediately nod their heads and Santino takes Brittany's hand in his own, Bryan takes Santana's hand and walk down the stairs as soon as they walk on stage the audience start cheering again and Ellen pulls the both of them in a hug.

"Congratulations Santana and Brittany!" They both thank her and take the microphone someone hands them, they both take the award and smile.

Brittany looks at both boys and slowly hands them the award smiling as they hold it together, both girls crouch down behind their sons and Santana looks at the audience.

"Wow we really didn't expect to win this award there were so many talented people nominated that we just thought that we would only enjoy the party!" She turns to her girlfriend and smiles.

"I want to thank everyone that voted for us and my family for supporting us." Brittany nods her head and smiles.

"I want to thank my sister and our manager for supporting us and well I kinda need to thank my sister and son for opening my eyes and sending me to the studio." She turns to her girlfriend and smiles.

"Otherwise I had never met Santana again and we wouldn't stand here accepting this award." Santana looks at the audience and smiles.

"And I kinda found a name for us, Brittany and Santana sound so long and our fans had the perfect name for us." She turns to her girlfriend and smirks seeing the confusion written on her face, Santino takes the microphone out of Brittany's hands and turns to the audience.

"My mami talked about it with everyone but Britty and we wanted to surprise her after the show, now that they won we can tell everyone the new name!" Bryan nods his head in agreement and smiles.

"Their new name on the new albums will be…." Both boys look at the audience smiling brightly and simultaneously yell.

"Brittana!" Brittany's jaw drops as the whole audience explode and looks at her girlfriend.

"Are you serious?" Santana nods her head and chuckles.

"I am babe, the fans call us that and yes there will be solo songs on the album but I will make sure both of us sing solo's but mostly it will be duets." She kisses her girlfriend on the cheek and smiles.

"My solo career is over, we will keep writing for our fans and our albums." Brittany slowly shakes her head and chuckles.

"You keep surprising me babe." She turns to both boys and smiles. "The two of you keep surprising me too boys."

Both girls stand back up and look at the audience, Brittany takes the microphone back and chuckles. "Thank you all once again!"

After giving Ellen another hug they walk backstage and Brittany stumbles back as Emily tackles her in a hug, Emily places a kiss on her sisters cheek and smiles.

"Congratulations sis!" Brittany looks at the group and slowly shakes her head.

"Please pinch me, I think I'm dreaming!" Sue shakes her head and holds up the new finished album.

"Nope not dreaming B, this is the new album we will publish on Sunday." Brittany reads the name on the album and chuckles, she looks at her girlfriend and smiles slightly.

"Are you sure babe?" Santana nods her head and smiles.

"I am baby." Brittany smiles and pulls her girlfriend in a slow loving kiss, after she pulls away she turns to the group and chuckles.

"Let's go get some food and go to bed, we have another event tomorrow." Everyone nod their heads in agreement and follow Sue out of the building to the limousine waiting for them, Brittany wraps an arm around her girlfriends waist and leads her to the limousine.

The driver drives off as soon as Everyone stepped in the car and Brittany places the award in her sisters lap, she looks out of the window with Santana in her arms and smiles slightly at her thoughts.

 _If this is what love feels like, I will never let Santana go!_


	16. Chapter 16

"Girls it's almost time!" Sue yells from downstairs as she looks at the time, Santana and Brittany both yell that they are almost ready and Brittany looks in the mirror of the guest bathroom.

Both girls decided to surprise the other with their clothing choice and Brittany smiles as she looks in the mirror, she straightens out her white blouse and puts on her white high heels.

Brittany walks out of the room and looks up from her phone as Santana walks out of her bedroom, her jaw drops as she sees the tight red dress her girlfriend wears and gulps. "Wow babe you look gorgeous."

Santana looks at her girlfriend with wide eyes and swallows thickly as she sees the black leather pants. "Damn babe, the audience will only have eyes for you today."

Brittany walks to her girlfriend and slowly leans down kissing her on the lips. "And I will only have eyes for you baby." She stands up straight and offers her girlfriend her arm. "Ready to go babe?"

Santana hooks her arm through Britt's and nods her head, they walk down the stairs together and smile as she hears gasps coming out of the living room.

Sue looks at them and smiles brightly. "Wow girls, the both of you look really beautiful!" Bryan and Santino both run to them and wrap their arms around their legs, both girls crouch down and hug their sons Bryan kisses his mother on her cheek and smiles.

"You look really beautiful mommy." Brittany places a kiss on his head and smiles.

"Thank you baby." She accepts the hug Santino gives her and kisses him on the head too, Santino kisses her on the cheek and blushes slightly.

"You look like an angel Britty." Brittany hears her girlfriend suppressing a small chuckle and looks down at Santino kissing him on the cheek again.

"Thank you buddy." Both girls stand back up and Emily looks at them with a smile.

"GLAAD will be happy to have two gorgeous girls on stage, good luck tonight and have fun!" Brittany smiles and nods her head.

"Thank you sis." Santana nods her head and chuckles. "Thank you Emily."

Sue looks out of the window as she hears a car and smiles. "Show time girls!" Santana turns to her girlfriend and smirks.

"Ready to go angel?" Emily burst out laughing as she sees the expression on her sisters face and shakes her head, Brittany rolls her eyes and looks at her girlfriend.

"Yeah let's go cupcake." Kevin and Brittany both laugh at Santana's shocked expression and Brittany quickly leads her outside to the car, both girls step into the car and Sue sits down in front of them.

As soon as the door closes the driver drives off and turns on the radio, Brittany leans back in her seat and intertwines her hand with Santana's.

Santana lifts their hands up to her lips and places a kiss on Brittany's hand. "Nervous baby?" Noticing the small tremble in her girlfriends body, Brittany nods her head and sighs.

"This is the first time we will perform live." Sue looks at them and smiles.

"You will be perfect out there, the audience will love the performance even if it is without dancing we are about to prove Brittany's voice out there!"

Santana nods her head in agreement and smiles. "I don't think the audience will expect her singing a song alone."

Brittany chuckles and looks at them. "I didn't expect it either!" Sue laughs and looks at her.

"It was your idea! And I will publish the song right after the show." Brittany nods her head and sighs.

"Yeah sorry I am just nervous, I think it will leave as soon as we enter the building."

Sue nods her head in understanding and smiles as she sees Santana stroking a thumb over Brittany's hand, she looks outside as the car stops and smiles. "Come on girls, we just need to step out here there are no paps today."

Both girls sigh in relief and follow Sue out of the car, Brittany wraps an arm around Santana's waist as soon as they stand next to the car and follow Sue inside. Santana leans into her girlfriend and looks up at her as they walk in.

"You still didn't tell me what you are going to sing babe, I only heard the instrumental."

Brittany looks down at her girlfriend and smirks. "I won't tell it either babe, just wait and find out."

Santana rolls her eyes as Sue chuckles and looks back at the audience from the place they stand backstage, Brittany looks at Sue and smirks Sue shakes her head and chuckles softly.

"Does Em know?" Santana asks suddenly as the person on stage talks some more about lgbt festivals, Brittany looks down and shakes her head with a chuckle.

"No because I know she can't keep her mouth shut, only Kev, the boys and Sue know." Santana rolls her eyes and sighs, Sue puts a hand on their shoulders and chuckles.

"You will find out soon Santana, and girls it's almost time to go on he will call you up soon." Both girls nod their heads and look back at the stage just in time to hear the man on stage start talking again.

"Ladies and gentleman I think you listened enough to my voice and I know it get's boring after a while, but I will now call two beautiful ladies on stage where we can't get enough of." He turns back stage and smiles. "Please welcome Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce! Also known as Brittana!"

Brittany and Santana both walk on stage with a chuckle and wave at the audience, they give the men a hug and take his place behind the microphone.

Santana leans into her girlfriends side and smiles. "Hey guys, GLAAD asked us to hold a speech over our relationship and the comments we get about it because homophobia is still a thing around the world."

Brittany wraps an arm around her girlfriends waist and smiles looking at the crowd. "We got a lot of positive comments but there are also people that send us hate mails and tell us that what we have is a sin, we try to ignore it but it is hard."

Santana nods her head in agreement and sighs. "People call us bad parents because our sons grow up with the two of us being together, but we raise our sons and show them that it's okay to be yourself if my son wants a doll he likes I will buy it for him."

"Yeah people say that dancing is more for girls and ballet can only be a girls thing, our sons wanted to dance and learn ballet I took my time to learn it and to teach them." Brittany adds with a small smile

Santana softly bites her lip and smiles sadly. "My grandma is against our relationship too and she told us that at the weekend we were there, but Brittany and my family stood up for me and my dad told her that she could leave if she didn't accept it."

Brittany sighs as she hears her girlfriends voice crack and places a kiss on her head, Santana smiles slightly and continues with a small smile. "She left and yes it hurts but it is my life, Santino loves Brittany and we are both really happy to have our three favorites blondes around us and we will pick the three of them above everyone else!"

Brittany chuckles as she hears a few people coo and sighs. "My parents were the same they threw me out because I was pregnant and a lesbian I didn't hear from them aside from a few hate mails, but my sister stood behind me every decision I took and she supported me in everything."

Brittany smiles slightly and looks around the crowd. "My sister is my rock, she was the one that helped me through the pregnancy and the one that panicked the day my water broke." Brittany chuckles as she hears the audience laugh and smiles.

"I can't thank Emily enough for what she did for me and my son and I know she will kick my butt tonight because I talk like she only did things for me, but it is the truth she helped me living my dream and raising my son she even opened my eyes and told me to give Santana a chance."

Santana nods her head in agreement and chuckles. "If Emily didn't talk to Brittany I think we wouldn't be a couple now, I think Brittany would still hide behind walls because of her thoughts."

"How do you cope with the hate mails?" Someone from the audience yells, Brittany shrugs her shoulders and sighs.

"We try to ignore it but after the tweet I wrote they kinda leave us alone." Brittany and Santana both turn their heads to the big screen behind them and smile as they see the tweet Brittany wrote saying:

 _To all haters out there stop writing us hate mails, if we are living in a sin you don't have to hear our music, watch our interviews or watch pages in a magazine with pictures of me, my girlfriend and our family! Live your own life and leave us alone!_

"Well you just did what most celebrities are afraid of, you faced the hate and almost thirty thousand people retweeted that!" Santana nods her head in agreement and chuckles.

"I didn't even know she wrote it until Emily told me about it, Brittany wrote it after the weekend at my family and people still retweet it."

Brittany turns back to the crowd and smiles slightly. "I know most celebrities are afraid of the hate and ignore it, but sometimes its good to react on it and tell everyone to back off."

Santana looks around and smiles. "Alright how about a quick question session before we sing?"

Both girls smile as everyone cheer and Brittany grabs the microphone of the stand, she walks to the edge of the stage and sits down. Santana sits down next to her and leans into her girlfriend, Brittany looks around at the arms lifted and points to someone.

"Hi I am here for teen vogue, I have a question for Brittany." Brittany nods her head and smiles.

"What do you want to know?" The women smiles and looks at her.

"You suddenly got famous in a matter of days, how do you and your family deal with that?" Brittany chuckles and sighs.

"We ignore the paps following us and my son likes that his mommy is famous and living her dream right now, my sister supports the both of us and will join us to events too but we told her to stay at home today because it's too late for the boys."

The women nods her head and sits back down, Santana points to a men standing right in front of them and smiles.

"Hi um what would you suggest people that want to come out but are afraid?" Santana smiles and shrugs.

"Just be proud of who you are, if there are people not accepting you they don't deserve your love and time." Brittany nods her head in agreement and smiles.

"It will be hard if a parent doesn't accept you, but you can't keep hiding they just need to accept you."

After a few more questions Brittany announces that it's time to perform and whispers to Santana to sit still, she takes the microphone out of Santana's hand and places a kiss on her cheek.

She places the microphone in the stand and turns her head backstage nodding her head that she is ready, Sue nods her head too and gives her a thumbs up Brittany turns back to the crowd and smiles as the instrumental starts.

 _Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in? _

Santana turns so she can see Brittany too and smiles as she hears her beautiful voice filling the building, Brittany looks at her girlfriend and smiles.

 _Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you? _

Brittany takes the microphone of the stand and walks to Santana, she crouches down behind her and looks at the crowd.

 _You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July _

Brittany tightens her grip on the microphone and slowly stands up, she raises her right arm and smirks as rainbow colored smoke shoots up in front of the stage.

' _Cause baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh  
As you shoot across the sky _

Santana blinks in surprise and looks up at her girlfriend, Brittany smirks as she sees the surprise on everyone's faces and slowly offers her girlfriend her hand.

 _You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow  
_

Brittany pulls Santana up as soon as she takes her hand and pulls her up, she walks away from the smoke and takes the headset one of the stagehands gives her.

She quickly puts the headset on and continues singing smiling as she sees the crowd dancing, Brittany turns to Santana and nods her head to the front of the stage silently telling her to stand in front of the crowd.

 _Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know _

Santana does as her girlfriend says and slowly lowers herself down in the VIP section of the building, Brittany smiles as her girlfriend dances with the crowd and makes a motion with her hand telling the crowd to part slightly.

 _You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July _

Brittany smirks as everyone parts so there is enough room in the middle and in front of Santana, she slowly jogs to the edge of the stage and does a no handed cartwheel over her girlfriend as soon as the smoke shoot ups again.

She lands in front of Santana and turns around with a small smirk.

' _Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh  
As you shoot across the sky _

Santana chuckles in surprise and shakes her head as her girlfriend smirks, she takes Brittany's offered hand and dances with her through the crowd.

Brittany sees a teenage girls with the words 'Born this way' and a pride flag on her shirt and walks to her with Santana, she stands in front of the girl and slowly takes one of her hand smiling as Santana does the same.

Brittany leans a little bit towards Santana and lets her sing the last part with her smiling slightly as the girl tears up.

 _Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down _

As soon as the music stops Brittany looks at the girl and smiles. "You have a lot of courage to wear this shirt, a lot of teenagers can learn from you."

The girl smiles and blushes slightly, one of the stagehands jog up to her and hands her a microphone. The girls takes it and smiles. "Thank you but that is all because of you two, you showed me that it's okay to be myself can we maybe take a picture together?"

Santana nods her head and smiles taking out her phone, Brittany pulls the girl next to her and wraps an arm around her shoulders. Santana stands in front of her girlfriend and raises her phone, the three girls smile and Santana quickly takes the picture not noticing that her girlfriend winked sexily.

As soon as she took the picture both girls take a step back and Santana smiles. "I will upload this picture as soon as I am back home, what is your name?"

"Jess." The girl answers with a small smile, Brittany and Santana both smile and simultaneously say.

"Nice to meet you Jess." Both girls walk back on stage and smile as the men from before walks back on stage.

"Whoa girls that was awesome! Thank you so much but I think it's time to say goodbye now."

Both girls nod their heads in agreement and walk to the men, they give him another hug and turn to the crowd.

Santana looks around and smiles. "Thank you so much for having us here, we will gladly come back another time." Brittany nods her head in agreement and smiles.

"We had a lot of fun and just remember to be yourself, there is always someone hating it but you can also live your life and be happy!"

After both girls waved to the crowd they both walk backstage and accept Sue's bear hug. "Oh my god, Brittany that was amazing how can you even jog and jump in those heels?"

"Better question is how she can land without breaking her legs in those heels Sue." Santana exclaims with a chuckle, Brittany chuckles and shrugs.

"I am a dance teacher, I have to know how to dance in heels and jump in them." She looks at them and smiles. "Plus I am a mom of a little boy, so that means that I had to chase him in high heels too."

Santana nods in agreement and chuckles. "Yeah Santino ran away too when I had high heels on, but I always kicked them off."

Brittany chuckles and shrugs. "I could do that too, but Bry was fast I even had to jump over things."

Sue chuckles and leads both girls back out to the car. "I know your boy is really fast, but he can't suddenly stop running either."

Brittany steps into the car and shakes her head laughing. "No I know! I always had to pick him up or well step in front of him but that kinda hurts."

Sue nods her head in agreement as she steps into the car and chuckles. "I know but his giggles make up for it."

Brittany nods her head in agreement and smiles. "Yes but same goes for Santi, as his body collides into my legs all I can hear is his laugh."

"That boy adores you." Sue exclaims with a big smile, Brittany nods her head and smiles as Santana cuddles into her.

"Yeah and Bry adores San, Emily loves Santana too she says that Santana keeps the dragon at bay."

Santana and Sue both burst out laughing and look at the blonde, Brittany looks down at her girlfriend and smiles. "She is right you and the boys keep the dragon inside me calm, but it will come out if something happens to any of you."

Santana looks at her girlfriend and smiles. "I know babe." Sue smiles seeing the love coming from both girls and takes out her phone quickly snapping a picture, she sends the picture to Emily and quickly writes a text message.

 _Love is in the air Em, when will the words drop?_

Sue chuckles softly as Emily reacts almost immediately and opens the text message.

 _Hopefully soon Sue, the love between them is really strong!_

Sue looks up as the car stops and looks out of the window, she sees that they are parked in front of Santana's house and looks at both girls.

"Um girls would it be a problem if I stay the night?" Santana looks at her and shakes her head.

"No of course not, come on in Sue." Sue smiles thankfully and follows the girls out of the car, Santana smiles as her girlfriend pulls her into her side as the paps jump out of the bushes and they quickly walk to the front door.

Santana quickly unlocks the door and walks in after Sue, the three of them quickly kick their shoes off and walk into the living room.

Brittany stops in her tracks as she sees a pillow fort spread out on the ground and smiles as she sees both boys sleeping on top of it, she turns to her sister and raises an eyebrow. "When did they fall asleep?"

"They wanted to wait for you but fell asleep almost an hour ago, they didn't want to go upstairs so Kev and I decided to build a fort for them."

Brittany chuckles softly and smiles, she turns to her girlfriend and nods to both boys. "Want to bring them upstairs babe?"

Santana nods her head and walks to both boys, she crouches down next to Bryan and slowly picks him up. Brittany does the same with Santi and looks down as he stirs. "Go back to sleep buddy, your mami and I are home safe."

"OK Britty, luv yu." Everyone chuckle softly at his muttering and the girls slowly walk up the stairs, Santana slowly open Santi's bedroom door and walks in with Bryan.

After placing both boys in the bed and tucking them in, both girls place a kiss on their heads and slowly walk out after putting the night lights in. Brittany softly closes the door and turns around as she feels arms around her waist, she wraps her arms around Santana's shoulders and smiles.

Santana looks up at her girlfriend and pecks her on the lips. "I didn't say it after the show, but the song was beautiful babe."

Brittany smiles and pecks her girlfriend on the nose. "Thank you baby, want to go back downstairs or shall I go down and tell them we will go to sleep too?"

Santana captures her girlfriends lips in a slow kiss and pulls away with a small smile. "Will you tell them we will go to bed? I just want some time alone." Brittany nods her head and smiles, she watch her girlfriend walk to her bedroom at the end of the hall and slowly walks back downstairs.

"Guys we will go to sleep too, two events after another kinda powered us out."

After she wished everyone a good night she jogs back up the stairs and walks down the hall, she walks into Santana's bedroom and smiles as she sees her girlfriend standing in front of the window overlooking the backyard and the balcony.

She slowly walks to her girlfriend and wraps her arms around her from behind, she places a light kiss on Santana's shoulder and smiles slightly as Santana immediately tilts her head slightly with a soft sigh.

She slowly places kisses up her neck and traces her tongue lightly over Santana's jawline, she feels Santana shiver slightly as she places a kiss under her ear and smirks slightly.

She slowly trails her tongue over the same spot and slowly takes Santana's earlobe in her mouth sucking softly, Santana turns around with a soft moan and captures Brittany's lips with her own.

Brittany slowly traces her tongue over Santana's lips and moans as she feels Santana's finger nails dig into her shoulder, both girls moan as their tongues dance around each other slowly and Brittany sits down as soon as she feels her knees hitting the bed not even noticing they were moving.

She slowly pulls the zipper of Santana's dress down and pulls out of the kiss looking into her girlfriends eyes full of lust, Santana slowly stands up from her lap and drops her hold on the dress letting it fall down her body.

Brittany slowly stands up and looks at her girlfriend, she wraps her arms around her waist and pulls Santana into her slowly capturing her lips again.

"You are beautiful babe." She whispers slowly as she kisses back down Santana's neck, Santana moans as she sucks on her pulse and slowly unbuttons Brittany's blouse.

"Fuck babe, I want to feel you." Brittany takes over unbuttoning her blouse and lets it slide down her shoulders, she slowly takes off her leather pants and captures her girlfriends lips again slowly turning them around.

She follows Santana up her bed and kisses down her neck again as Santana lays her head back on the pillows, Santana moans as Brittany sucks on her pulse point and trails her hands up her back unclasping her bra.

Brittany sits up slightly and pulls her bra down her arms throwing it to the side, she rakes her short fingernails down Santana's body and unclasps her bra with her other hand as Santana pushes her stomach up moaning at the feeling.

As soon as Santana's bra is thrown to the side Brittany lowers herself back down and lightly sucks on her collarbone, she traces soft open mouthed kissed down Santana's chest and captures a nipple between her lips.

Santana muffles a loud moan and pushes her chest up slightly, Brittany massages her other breast with her hand and slowly releases the nub. She places butterfly kisses down Santana's stomach and looks up as she reaches the hem of her black lace underwear, Santana raises her hips as an answer and moans softly as the cool air hits the heated area.

Brittany places soft kisses all over her inner thighs and lays down on her stomach, she places a small kiss on the nub and hold Santana's hips down as they press up.

Santana moans and rakes a hand through Brittany's hair. "Fuck babe no teasing." Brittany decides that she teased her girl enough and slowly starts flicking her tongue against the nub, Santana moans loudly and tightens her grip on Brittany's hair.

"Ay dios mio babe."

Brittany slowly enters her girlfriend with two fingers and moans as she feels her walls tightening around her fingers, Santana slowly releases her hold on Brittany's head and holds onto her shoulders.

"Babe come here." She rasps out, Brittany replaces her tongue with her thumb and slowly climbs back up. She looks down at her girlfriend and pecks her on the lips, Santana throws her head back as she feels the ball of fire in her lower abdomen and moans loudly.

Brittany kisses her on the nose to get her attention and immediately locks eyes with her, She looks down at her girlfriend with a small smile and softly whispers. "I love you."

Santana opens her mouth to reply but only gasps as Brittany curls her fingers giving her the final push.

"Fuck Britt!" Santana moans loudly as she feels her orgasm hitting her at full force, Brittany winces slightly at the volume and quickly captures her girlfriends lips helping her ride out the waves of pleasure.

Santana collapses back on the bed and pulls out of the kiss taking a deep breath. "Holy fuck babe." Brittany slowly pulls her fingers out of her girlfriends and licks them clean humming at the taste, Santana moans softly at the sight and quickly leans up to capture her girlfriends lips.

"I love you too." She whispers softly against her lips and slowly pushes Brittany on her back, moving so she is straddling her girlfriend.

 **This was my first time writing smut, I hope it was okay.**


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning Brittany wakes up to her phone ringing and blindly grabs it, she answers the call without looking and slowly sits up.

"Pierce."

"B you have to come to the studio right now!" Brittany swings her legs out of bed and looks at the time.

"What the hell is going on Mike, why are you sounding so stressed?"

"Your parents are here." Brittany almost drops her phone in shock and quickly jumps out of bed, she grabs a pair of sweatpants and pulls it on.

"Will be there in ten." She quickly ends the call and pulls off the large t-shirt she put on the night before, she quickly puts a white tank top on and straightens out her hair.

After putting her phone in her pocket she sprints out of the bedroom and down the stairs, she slides on her socks into the hall and puts on her shoes cursing softly.

"Fucking parents."

"Whoa sis where is the fire?" Emily asks in shock as she sees her sister running into the living room to grab her keys, Santana follows her girlfriend with her eyes and raises an eyebrow.

"Good morning babe, what's wrong?"

Brittany jogs to her girlfriend and places a kiss on her head, she turns to look at her sister and growls softly. "Our parents are at the studio."

Emily's eyes widen and she quickly jumps off the couch. "I am coming with you." Santana jumps up too and nods her head in agreement.

Brittany closes her eyes and sighs deeply slowly nodding her head knowing that she can't say no, the three girls run out of Santana's house and Brittany jumps in the car seeing the gate already open.

After driving through the gate and making sure the gate is really closed, Brittany turns on the radio and speeds down the road. Santana and Emily exchange concerned glances as they see Brittany's knuckles turning white from gripping the steering wheel so tightly and Emily sighs.

"What do they want Britt?" Brittany looks in the rear view mirror and sighs.

"I don't know Em, but please stay out of their way and behind me." Emily nods her head immediately knowing her sister is afraid they will try something and sits back.

"Why now?" Santana turns to both girls and sighs.

"They probably saw the both of you on TV." Brittany rolls her eyes and turns the radio off as she turns into the street where her studio is.

"They probably need money." Emily rolls her eyes and growls.

"They always need money!" Santana turns her head and looks at her with an eyebrow raised.

"They asked before?" Emily nods her head and quickly takes off her seat belt as Brittany parks her car.

"Yeah they write us letters or try to call." Brittany takes off her seat belt and opens the door.

"But that will end today." Santana and Emily quickly jump out of the car as Brittany slams her car door shut and quickly run after her inside, Tina looks up at the older blonde as she runs in and points to her office.

"Kevin and Mike followed them in there."

Brittany nods her head and sprints down the hall to her office, she slams the door open and sees Mike holding Kevin back.

"Kev please go to your girl, she needs you." She says as she steps in front of both boys glaring at her parents, Kevin quickly turns around and pulls his girlfriend into his side.

He pulls Santana into his other side and glares at his girlfriends parents not liking their smug smirk, Brittany crosses her arms in front of her chest and sighs.

"What are the two of you doing here?" Brett Pierce looks at his oldest daughter and smirks.

"Can't we visit our daughters?" Brittany chuckles dryly and shakes her head.

"You stopped being my parents the day I turned six, and you stopped being my family the day you threw me and Em out!" Susan Pierce stands up and glares at her oldest daughter.

"You still wear our last name!" Brittany shrugs and smirks.

"Yeah but I plan on changing that in the future, that is the only thing that still shows that we are family!" Brett Pierce stands up and turns to his youngest child.

"Come here buttercup." Brittany steps in front of him and glares at him.

"Don't you dare talking to her! Don't even look at her!"

"We are her parents!" Susan growls stepping next to her husband glaring at their oldest daughter, Brittany chuckles dryly and shakes her head.

"No you aren't you signed her custody over to me the day I turned eighteen, you have no right to say anything about her I stand on the paper as her guardian not you!"

Brett glares at his daughter and shakes his head. "You are lying!" Brittany shakes her head and smirks.

"No the two of you were just too drunk and believed me the day I told you to sign something for school, but it wasn't it was a letter saying that the two of you agreed to give me the full guardianship for my sister!"

Santana gasps as she sees the older blonde woman slapping her girlfriend and steps forward, Mike hold her back and shakes his head whispering. "Don't Santana."

Brittany looks at her mother chuckling and shakes her head. "You still can't slap Susan, if you want to leave a print do this." She quickly slaps her mother and smirks as she falls back on the couch clutching her cheek, Brett Pierce glares down at his oldest daughter and yells.

"You lied to us!"

"You never cared about us!" Emily yells glaring at her father. "You left Brittany alone to care for me the day I turned five, I never had parents but I had an awesome sister that was there for me when I needed someone!"

"We made sure you had money!" Brett yells slowly walking towards his youngest daughter, Brittany grabs his shoulder and pushes him against the wall glaring at him.

"Don't come near her Brett!" Brett struggles against her grip and glares at her.

"She tells everyone lies about us, we always made sure the two of you had money!" He yells, Brittany shakes her head and chuckles.

"What money? The money I stole from you or the money you bought booze for?" Brett glares at his oldest daughter and shakes his head.

"What booze, we never drank!"

"Why does Susan have a bottle of Jack in her purse, and why does it smell like Britt's office is a fucking pub?" Emily yells glaring at her father, Brett growls and pushes Brittany back lunging at his youngest daughter as Britt stumbles back.

Brittany quickly recovers and lunges forwards tackling her dad down before he reaches Emily. "Mike call the cops now, I am done with this shit." Her head flies back as Brett's fist connects with her jaw and bites back a groan, she jumps up and pulls him with her by the collar of his jacket.

She turns the both of them around and slams his back against the wall. "I won't warn you again asshole, stay away from my sister!" Emily follows everything in shock and glares at her parents.

"How can you hit your own daughter?" Susan chuckles and shrugs.

"We just can." Unbeknownst to everyone in there Tina sits outside behind the desk and records everything happening in there on a DVD for the cops, Kevin holds his girlfriend back as she tries to lung at her daughter and sighs.

"Babe don't!" Brittany turns her head to look at her sister and sees her struggling in Kevin's grip, she shakes her head and sighs.

"Em stop I…." She cuts herself off with a groan as Brett's fist hits her in the stomach and stumbles back as he pushes her away, her eyes widen as she sees the pocket knife and pushes Santana and Mike to Emily and Kevin. "Get out now!"

Brittany dodges Brett's attack and turns them around, Santana and Mike both see the knife too and jog to Emily helping Kevin with holding her back as she cries for her sister.

Brittany lifts her arm and holds Brett's hand with the knife in her hand hissing as she feels the blade of the knife cutting her hand, she quickly kneels him in the stomach and turns his hand on his back pressing him down on the ground.

She tightens her grip on his arm as she hears someone else roar and sees Susan running to her with a bottle of jack Daniels in her hand, she lowers herself on Brett's back and quickly looks up as the door to the office burst open.

"Freeze, drop the bottle!" Brittany sighs in relief as one of the police officers step in front of her and quickly lifts herself up looking at the other officer.

"This one has a knife sir." The police officer quickly takes over and looks at the blonde girl as he handcuffs the men.

"Are you injured ma'am?" Brittany looks down at her hand and sees blood running down her fingers.

"Yeah but I will bandage and clean it up myself, just make sure they get out of my studio I will ask my friend to give you the security video's." The officer pulls Brett up and looks at the girl.

"We already have the DVD, what is your name?"

Brittany looks at him and smiles slightly. "Brittany Pierce, the two you just arrested are my parents but my sister and I already filled out a restraining order against them."

"They abused this?" The officer asks tightening his hold on Brett, Brittany glares at her father and nods.

"This is the first time but yes they did."

The officer shakes his head and sighs. "We don't need you to come down to the station, they abused their restraining order and we saw the attack happen they will land in jail for a few months."

Brittany nods her head and sighs. "I wished they just left us alone but now it comes to this, thank you for coming here officer and if this goes to court I will be there."

The police officer nods his head and leads Brett out of the office, Brittany follows them out and watches them walk out of the building. As soon as she sees the door closing behind them, she turns around and hits her fist against the wall behind her.

"Those fucking assholes!" She turns on her heels as she hears someone sobbing and sees her sister crying into Kevin's shoulder and Santana crying onto Mike's shoulder, she quickly grabs a tissue off the desk where Tina sits and clenches it in a fist against the wound.

She quickly walks to her girlfriend and sister and pulls them both into her ignoring the pain souring through her jaw as Santana's head touches it, she looks at both boys and sighs.

"Close the studio for today please and send an email out that we will close for a week, just tell them something happened and we need to have a few days off." Mike nods his head and quickly walks to Tina, Kevin walks to Brittany and joins the group hug.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" He asks concerned after seeing the blood run down her hand, Brittany tightens her hold on the girls and shakes her head.

"I will ask Tina if she can clean it up." Kevin nods his head and slowly places a kiss on her cheek.

"I know we don't know each other that good but I still care about you Brittany, you are my girlfriends awesome sister and I hate seeing you get hurt."

Brittany places a kiss on her girlfriends head and places a kiss on her sisters head, she sighs as she still feel tears in her neck and mutters. "I am alright girls, please calm down."

She looks up at Kevin and smiles. "Thank you for holding Em back Kev, and we can always get to know each other better."

Kevin nods his head and smiles slowly stroking his girlfriends back, Emily slowly lifts her head and looks at her sister. "I was so scared Britt." Santana looks up at her too and let's her eyes trace over her girlfriends face already seeing a bruise form on her jaw.

"Did her hurt you somewhere else too?" Brittany shakes her head and sighs.

"No just my jaw, stomach and hand babe can you ask your parents if we can come down for a little while? We need to get out of the city for a while, I will talk to both kindergartens and please ask if Kevin can join us too."

Santana nods her head and pulls out of the hug, she walks down the hall and pulls out her cellphone dialing her mothers number. Brittany turns to her sister and wipes away her tears.

"I am okay Em." Emily slowly shakes her head and sighs.

"I know you only keep yourself strong for me and you are hurt so you are not okay, but I won't push you to talk." Brittany slowly nods her head and smiles.

"Thank you." She turns her head as Mike and Tina both walk to them and smiles. "Done?" Mike nods his head and smiles.

"Yeah I send out an email and called some parents." Tina looks at Brittany and sighs.

"Come on I will bandage your hand up." Brittany nods her head and follows Tina to her desk, she sits down on the chair and takes the tissue off the wound wincing slightly as she stretches her hand.

Tina looks down at the wound and sighs. "I hate seeing you hurt B." She quickly cleans up the wound and smiles slightly as she hears Brittany groan softly. "I know it hurts, you don't have to keep it in."

Brittany smiles slightly and shrugs. "I will always keep it in." Tina nods her head and quickly bandages her hand up, after throwing everything away she looks at Brittany and sighs.

"I know you keep almost everything in, but try talking about it too okay?" Brittany nods her head and stands up giving Tina a hug.

"I will T." She pulls out of the hug and looks at her girlfriend as she walks towards her, she pulls her in a hug as soon as she can reach her and sighs.

"What did your parents say?" Santana relaxes into her girlfriends hold and sighs.

"Mami and papi both told me to drive down immediately, Kev is welcome and Emilio is still there too." She slowly looks up and looks her girlfriend in the eyes.

"I called Sue too and she gave us the week off, she will drive to my parents tomorrow to look herself that we are okay." Brittany nods her head and sighs slowly pecking her girlfriend on the lips.

"I will drop Emily and you off at your house, can you pack some clothes for me too please? In the meanwhile Kev and I will pick up both boys."

Santana nods her head and slowly pulls out of the hug, Brittany looks at her sister and smiles slightly. "Come on guys we need to get going." Emily and Kevin both nod their heads and walk to them, Brittany walks to Mike and pulls him in a hug.

"Stop worrying Mike, I am okay and enjoy your week off." Mike pulls out of the hug and nods his head with a sigh.

"I will, please text me sometimes." Brittany nods her head and places a kiss on his cheek.

"I will." After saying bye too Tina, the group walks out of the studio and jump in Brittany's car. Brittany intertwines her bandaged hand with Santana's and drives down the road, she feels her girlfriend slowly stroking her hand and sees her looking down at her hand with a sad frown.

After dropping her girlfriend and sister off Kevin jumps in the passenger seat and Brittany drives off again, she turns to Kevin and smiles. "I will park in front of your apartment so you can grab some clothes, after that we will pick up the boys."

Kevin nods his head and smiles. "Okay, you really scared all of us today B." Brittany nods her head and sighs.

"I know and I know that the boys will sleep in our bed as soon as they see that I am hurt, he scared me with the knife too but I knew I had to keep my family and friends safe." She glances in the rear view mirror and sighs as she sees the bruise.

"Just like I told everyone before, I will do everything to keep all of you safe." Kevin nods his head and squeezes her shoulder softly.

"I know B." Brittany smiles and parks her car in front of his apartment, Kevin quickly jumps out and runs inside.

Brittany lays her head back against the seat and pulls out her phone, she scrolls through her contact list and taps on the name she searched for quickly writing out a message.

 _Hey Maria are you free tonight? -B_

She lays her phone on her leg and looks out of the window, she grabs her phone as it vibrates and smiles.

 _Yeah I am and I heard what happened, are you okay? -Maria_

 _Yeah I will be okay can you maybe come over tonight? Santana and Emily need someone to talk to, and I kinda want to talk to Lio about everything. -B_

She places her phone back in her pocket as Kevin opens the trunk of her car and watches as he jumps back in beside her, she starts her car again and drives off. "Packed enough?"

Kevin nods his head and smiles. "Yeah I think so." Brittany nods her head and sighs.

"Can we talk tonight? Maybe after that you will understand things a little bit more, I didn't become so protective just because Em is my little sister."

Kevin nods his head and sighs. "I already figured that much, will you tell it Santana too?" Brittany shrugs her shoulders and sighs.

"Don't know yet I asked Maria to come over too, maybe I will tell it everyone."

Kevin nods his head and sighs, the both take off their seat belts as Brittany parks her car in front of Santino's kindergarten and looks at Kevin. "You coming in too?" Kevin nods his head and they both jump out of the car, Brittany leads him inside and walks down the hall to the directors office.

She knocks on the door and they both walk in after hearing a Come in, Brittany looks at the men behind the desk and smiles.

"Hello Mr Smith, can we talk for a minute?" Mr Smith nods his head and points to the two chairs.

"Of course Miss Pierce, please have a seat." Brittany and Kevin both sit down and Brittany looks at him with a small smile.

"I don't want to go in Santi's class and tell the teacher about everything that happened, but well I came here to pick Santi up we will drive to his grandparents for a little while."

Mr Smith sees the seriousness in her eyes and sighs. "What happened Brittany?"

"My parents found the dance studio and it escalated in a fight." She holds up her bandaged hand and sighs. "I am scared they will find the boys too, so we will leave the city for a week or so."

Mr Smith sighs and slowly nods his head. "I understand, well I will give the teacher a call and I will tell her to send Santino out okay?" Brittany nods her head and stands up.

"Thank you Mr Smith." After saying goodbye they both walk out of the office and Brittany crouches down against the wall next to Santino's jacket, she looks up as the door opens a few minutes later and smiles as the little boy walks out.

Santino gasps as he sees Brittany's bandaged hand and runs to her wrapping his arms around her neck. "What happened Britty?" Brittany stands up with him in her arms and smiles thankfully as Kevin grabs his jacket and bag, she places a kiss on his head and sighs.

"I will tell you later buddy, we need to pick Bryan up now will you wait in the car with Kevin?"

Santino buries his face in her neck and nods his head, Brittany unlocks her car as they walk out and places him in his seat. After buckling him in she gives Kevin her car keys and turns on her heels jogging to her sons kindergarten, after talking to the director she stands against the wall and crouches down as soon as her son walks out of his classroom.

Bryan stops in his tracks as he sees his mother and gasps seeing the bandaged hand and the bruise on her jaw, he sprints to his mother and crashes into her. "Mommy what happened?"

Brittany tightens his arms around her son and relaxes slightly. "I will tell you later baby." She stands up with him in her arms and grabs his jacket and bag, she walks out of his kindergarten and sighs. "We will drive to Lio and Maribel today, mommy will tell everything when we are at Santana's house okay?"

Bryan buries his head in his mother's neck and nods his head slowly, Brittany jogs to the car and places him in his seat. After buckling her son in she jumps in the drivers seat and drives off, she turns the radio on and smiles as her son immediately starts talking with Santino.

After a twenty minute drive she parks her car in front of the gate and jumps out, Kevin and Britt unbuckle both boys and grab their bags and jackets. Brittany places Santino on her hip and smiles as Kevin picks her son up, she leads them through the gate and walks up to the door ringing the doorbell.

Emily opens the door and let's them in with a small smile, she looks at her sister and sighs. "Kev and I will load the bags in the car."

Brittany nods her head and places Santino down she walks into the living room with both boys and let them sit down on the couch next to Santana, after pecking her girlfriend on the lips she crouches down in front of the boys and smiles slightly.

"Do you still want to know what happened?" Both boys immediately nod their heads and Brittany nods her head sighing. "Do you remember how I told about my mother and father?"

Santino nods his head and smiles sadly. "You told us that they were really mean." Brittany nods her head and sees her son already tensing.

"Did they do this mommy?" Bryan asks sadly, Brittany stands up and picks both boys up placing her in her lap as she sits down next to Santana.

"Yes they did baby but I am okay yes I am hurt but I am glad nothing happened to you, Santi, Emmy or Santana."

Santino smiles sadly and looks down at Brittany's other hand seeing her knuckles a little bit bruised. "Did you fight?"

Brittany nods her head and sighs. "They tried to grab Emmy, I had to hold them back buddy but I am feeling better now I know you and Bry are here with us."

Santana leans into her girlfriends side and looks at both boys. "The police caught them, they won't hurt Britty again boys."

Santino looks at his mother and sighs. "Will we protect Britty next time mami?" Santana glances at her girlfriend and smiles sadly.

"Britty will always protect us baby, but we will make sure she protects herself too okay?" Santino quickly nods his head and cuddles into Brittany's side, Bryan looks up at his mother with tears in his eyes and sniffles.

"I don't like seeing you hurt mommy." Brittany wipes away his tears and kisses him on the head.

"I know baby but sometimes it happens, if I can avoid seeing you getting hurt I will do that baby." Bryan nods his head and cuddles into his mother's side, Brittany turns her head and places a kiss on her girlfriends head.

"Come on we will grab some snacks and start driving." Santana nods his head and picks Bryan up out of her girlfriends lap, Brittany stands up with Santino in her arms and walks out of the house in front of her girlfriend.

After placing both boys in their seats and making sure they have everything Brittany starts her car and drives off, she intertwines her hand with her girlfriends hand and places it on the gear stick smiling as the four in the backseat joke around.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey hey first of all thank you everyone for reviewing some reviews really make my day! And in this chapter there will be a few dutch sentences, the translation will be in the bold text at the end of the chapter!**

 **Mentions of rape and abuse, just a warning!**

As soon as Brittany and Santana jumped out of the car, Maribel sprints out of the house and pulls the blonde girl in a hug. "Santana's call, scared the F out of us Brittany."

Brittany hugs her back and sighs softly. "I will be okay, we just need some time." Maribel nods her head and slowly pulls out of the hug, she jogs around the car and takes her daughter in her arms knowing she just keeps herself strong.

Brittany and Kevin both take out the bags and bring them inside and upstairs, Emilio shows them the rooms and pulls Brittany in a hug as soon as she placed the bags down. "The call scared the fuck out of me Brittany, you okay?"

Brittany relaxes in his strong hold and shrugs. "I will be." Emilio slowly nods his head knowing the girl will talk if she is ready and pulls out of the hug, he leads them back down the stairs and smiles as Brittany is pulled into a hug by his father.

Brittany buries his head in Lio's neck and sighs softly. "I will be alright Lio, your daughter needs you now I know she keeps herself strong for all of us."

Lio shakes his head and tightens his grip on the girl in his arms. "Santana will talk to us when she is ready, but I heard that you hit the wall after everything happened." He tightens his hold as Brittany tries to pull away and shakes his head.

"Don't pull away Britt, you belong to this family too and you need us right now." Everyone watches the scene in front of them and see Brittany slowly breaking, Emilio puts cars on for the boys and tells them to stay in the living room.

After both boys said that they will stay he jogs into the hall and pulls Brittany out of his fathers arms and into his own, he slowly pulls her into the kitchen knowing everyone follows him and tightens his grip on the girl in his arm.

Brittany starts hitting her hands on his chest and struggles against his grip. "Let go please!"

Emily and Santana both watch the scene with tears in their eyes and look at Maribel, Maribel pulls them both in a hug and sighs. "She fights against her emotions."

Emily nods her head and pulls out of the hug, she walks over to Emilio and hugs her sister from behind. "Let go sis, we will keep you up."

Emilio tightens his grip on the girl as he feels her crumble and looks into Emily's tear filled eyes as he hears the first heart wrenching sob coming from Brittany, Brittany buries her face into his neck and mutters.

"I'm so scared."

"For what?" Lio asks softly as he joins the three standing against the table, Santana and Maribel both walk to them too and watch the two blondes crying.

Brittany pulls out of Emilio's grip and walks over to the window looking outside with tears running down her face. "That they will hurt any of you and I will be to late." She looks down at her hands on the counter and let's out a sob. "I am scared they will find the boys and hurt them."

Santana walks over to her girlfriend and pulls her in a hug. "We will talk to their directors, maybe it's good to place them in a private kindergarten and school the paps will leave them alone too."

Brittany shakes her head and sighs. "I don't want to be the reason Santi gets pulled away from his friends."

"What friends? If I heard correctly both boys throw tantrums because their best friend isn't near him, maybe they will love the change." Maribel comments with a small smile

Santana nods her head in agreement and places a small kiss on her girlfriends head. "They will love the change babe."

Brittany slowly nods her head and pulls out of the hug wiping away her tears, she turns to her sister and sighs. "Em?" She let's out a shuddering breath as her sister looks at her and smiles sadly.

"Ik denk dat het tijd is om iedereen te vertellen wat er echt gebeurd is." Emily's eyes widen as she hears her sister switch over to the language they talked back at home and walks to her.

"When?" Brittany looks at the confused faces and smiles sadly looking back at her sister.

"Tonight." Emily slowly nods her head and sighs.

"Okay ik sta achter je B." Brittany nods her head and pulls her sister in her arms.

"I know, thank you sis." She looks around the kitchen and smiles slightly. "The language we just spoke was dutch, and after the boys sleep and Maria is here I want to talk to all of you."

"Maria is already here." Maria says with a chuckle as she walks through the backdoor with Daniel, she walks over to the two blonde girls and pulls them in a hug squeezing her niece in between them.

"Are the three of you okay?" Brittany slowly nods her head and sighs.

"We will be."

Maria nods her head and turns around yelling loudly. "Now where are my two favorite little nephews?"

Santana chuckles as her son and Bryan both immediately squeal and watch them run into the kitchen, they jump into Maria's arm and place a kiss on her cheeks.

"Hi Maria!" Maria chuckles at their excitement and smiles.

"Hey boys."

Brittany looks down at her girlfriend and raises an eyebrow. "Nephews?" Santana leans up and pecks her on the lips.

"Emilio calls them nephews too babe, the three of you are family now too." Brittany smiles and leans down placing a kiss on her girlfriends lips.

"I love you." Santana smiles and cuddles into her girlfriends side.

"I love you too baby." Emily turns to both girls and raises an eyebrow.

"Hold up, when did the l bomb fall?" Santana and Brittany both blush slightly and look at each other, Santana chuckles and slowly clears her throat.

"Um yesterday night." Emily squeals and turns to her boyfriend.

"You and Sue owe me ten bucks babe, pay up!" She holds up her hand and does a little dance, Brittany raises an eyebrow in shock and watches Kevin handing Emily ten bucks.

"Hold up, the two of you and Sue placed a bet on us?" Emily turns to her sister and chuckles, she nods her head and looks at both girls.

"After what we heard last night we just had to." Brittany and Santana both turn bright red and quickly walk to Maria, Brittany takes her son out of Maria's arms and holds him against her kissing his head with a small sigh.

Bryan cuddles into his mother and buries his face in her neck, Brittany places a kiss on his head and smiles. "Tired baby?"

Bryan nods his head and yawns softly, Maribel smiles looking at the blonde girl and looks at the time. "Did the boys eat something?" Santana nods her head answering for her girlfriend and smiles.

"We stopped at an Italian restaurant a few towns back mami." Maribel looks at both boys dozing off and smiles.

"Why don't you put them to bed? We have a room for them upstairs." Brittany shakes her head and smiles slightly as she feels Santino grabbing her shirt.

"Both boys will sleep in our bed tonight, Bry needs to know I am okay and Santi too." She comments slightly nodding to his hand on her shoulder, Maribel nods her head in understanding and smiles.

"Alright well tuck them in, I will make sure there stands a cold beer on the table for you when you come back down." Brittany and Santana both smile thankfully and slowly walk up the stairs, after changing both boys into their pajamas they tuck them in and Brittany freezes as two hands shoot up holding her.

Santi sleepily opens one eye and looks at her. "Please stay Britty." Brittany sees her son looking at her too and slowly nods her head, she turns to her girlfriend and smiles sadly.

Santana watches her girlfriend crawl in the middle of the boys and lays down behind Bryan, Bryan grabs one of Santana's hands and pulls it around his waist he lays his head on his mothers shoulder and sighs tiredly.

Santino mirrors his best friends action and lays his head on Brittany's shoulder, he takes one of Bryan's hands and places their hands on Brittany's stomach.

"Sing mommy." Bryan mutters softly on the verge of falling asleep, Brittany looks up at the ceiling and smiles slightly she turns her head and looks at her girlfriend.

Santana locks eyes with her girlfriend and smiles slightly mouthing the words 'I love you' Britt smiles and mouths the words right back to her.

She turns back to look at the ceiling and takes a deep breath softly singing to their boys, Santana smiles listening to her girlfriends soft voice filling the room and looks at both boys seeing them already sleeping soundly.

After Brittany finished the song she slowly crawls out of bed and tucks both boys back in, she leaves the bedside lamp on for them and slowly pulls her girlfriend out of the room. Santana turns around in the doorway and looks at both boys, Brittany steps behind her and wraps her arms around her waist from behind placing a loving kiss to the side of her head.

"I am glad they didn't see it happen." Santana whispers softly turning her head slightly, Brittany nods her head in agreement and softly strokes her girlfriends stomach.

"I am glad about that too baby." Santana softly closes the door and turns around in her girlfriends arms burying her head in Britt's neck, Brittany tightens her grip on her girlfriend and sighs.

"Will you join me in the backyard tomorrow night? Just the two of us so we can talk about everything?" Santana nods her head knowing they both need that and sighs softly.

"Yeah I will baby, want to go back downstairs?" Brittany slowly nods her head and sighs, she wraps an arm around her girlfriends waist and slowly leads her back down the stairs.

Emily watches her sister and Santana walk into the living room and sighs seeing the sadness in her sisters eyes, she pats the empty space beside her and Kevin and smiles sadly.

Brittany and Santana both walk to the couch and Brittany let's Santana sit down first, she slowly sits down in her girlfriends lap and smiles as Emily immediately grabs her hand.

She leans forward and grabs a bottle of beer and a glass of red wine, she hands her girlfriend the glass and takes a sip of her beer. After placing the bottle and glass back down she looks around and sighs.

"I um think it's time to tell our whole past." Emily squeezes her sisters hands softly and looks around too.

"We already told all of you how we grew up, but we left out some things."

Lio leans forward and looks at both girls. "If you don't want to tell it, it's okay we don't want to pressure you."

Brittany shakes her head and looks down at her hands. "No I have to tell it before I lock it away again, everything came back after the sudden visit." She takes a deep breath and continues. "We told all of you that our parents drank and didn't care about us, they always invited friends to their house and told them that they had two daughters that will do everything they wanted."

Brittany squeezes her eyes shut as she hears gasps around her and shakes her head. "I heard it made sure to keep Emily safe, I accepting the beating our parents gave me the day after because they knew I locked my door."

Emily sees Brittany moving so she is sitting sideways on Santana's lap and cuddles into Kevin, Kevin places a protecting arm around her and strokes her hair. "After the first day Brittany tried to let me sleep at friends everyday and would go home alone, when I couldn't sleep somewhere she would help me climb into her room without our parents knowing it."

"One day Emily slept over at a friend of hers and I locked my door, I put on some music to drown out the sounds around me and decided to finish my homework." Brittany continues, she slowly stands up from her girlfriends lap and walks to the window looking outside wrapping her own arms around her waist.

"One of our parents friends broke down my door that night and stepped inside smelling like booze and cigarettes, he." She shakes her head as a sob wrecks her body and takes a deep breath. "H-He R-raped me that night."

Santana jumps up from her seat as her girlfriend breaks down and pulls her in her arms, Brittany buries her face into her girlfriends neck and shakes her head. "H-he told me that if I-I told anyone."

Brittany cuts herself of as her throat constricts and looks at Em for help, Emily stands up with tears in her eyes and hugs her sister and Santana. "He told Britt that he would kill me and her if she ever told anyone about it."

Kevin jumps up as his girlfriend breaks down and joins the girls in the hug, Brittany takes a deep breath pushing the tears back and sighs. "Almost two months later I started having morning sickness and decided to do a test, it came out positive and I told our parents about it."

She sees the shocked faces around her and sighs. "They told me to get an abortion." Emily shakes her head wiping away her tears and growls.

"I heard that and told them they could go fuck themselves, Britt and I talked before about what would happen if she got pregnant from that one time and she told me she would never think about abortion even if it happened in a situation like that."

Brittany nods her head in agreement and looks at the stairs knowing her son is upstairs. "I hate the dude but I don't hate getting pregnant, I got my beautiful son out of that shitty situation and he just helped me get over the past."

Santana slowly nods her head and sighs. "My ex girlfriend paid some dudes to grab me after I broke up with her and one of them raped me, but I feel the same way Santi helped me getting over it and I thank god for having him by my side." Brittany pulls her girlfriend into her side and slowly nods her head, she looks at the four still sitting on the chairs with their jaw drops and closes her eyes.

"Our parents found us after we moved out and tried to beat me up, but the police checked the neighborhood we lived in almost every hour the day and stopped them before they could hit me in the stomach." She takes a deep breath and looks up.

"I am so glad the police came and found out my dad carried a gun with him because it could have turned out worse, Em and I immediately filled in a restraining order and moved far away from them keeping everything a secret."

"Britt gave birth to Bryan under Mike's last name so they didn't find out about that either, we kept the owners of the dance studio a secret too till Ellen's interview but I don't regret it because my sister finally lives her dream and Britt is really happy right now." Emily adds with a small smile wrapping her arms around her sisters waist, Kevin and Santana both exchange a glance and smile sadly realizing how fucked up their partners life were.

Kevin clears his throat and looks at both girls. "Santana and I will make sure to keep the two of you happy, and I know it may be early but well Em I love you and I won't forgive myself if someone ever hurts you."

Emily's jaw drops and she turns to look at her boyfriend with tears in her eyes, Brittany looks at Kevin and smiles slightly. "You dated four months I don't think it's too early Kev, and everyone sees the love between the two of you!"

Emily lunges forward and crashes her lips against Kevin's, Santana holds him up with a chuckle and shakes her head. "Damn Em slow down!" She turns to Brittany and smiles.

"But Kev is right baby, I will do everything to keep you happy and we will make sure both boys are safe."

Maribel slowly stands up and looks at both girls. "Damn girls I knew your life sucked but I didn't expect this, we will make sure the two of you are safe and I swear to god if I ever see your parents I will kick their asses myself!"

Emilio nods his head in agreement and smiles. "Nobody hurts my Hermana's and Sobrino's!" Maria nods her head and smirks.

"I agree nobody hurts them even if the two blondes like to make height jokes." Brittany ignores the shock wanting to take over and looks at Maria with a small smile.

"You know we love you short stack." Maria chuckles and slowly stands up walking to Brittany, she pulls Brittany in a hug and looks at Emily.

"Ai Lil Pierce stop sucking faces and join the hug!" Emily slowly pulls away and looks into her boyfriends eyes.

"I love you too babe." Brittany looks at her sister and chuckles.

"Wow he had to wait three whole minutes for an answer, next time say it before kissing Em."

Emily rolls her eyes and joins the hug, she looks at her sister and smirks. "Next time tell it Santana before her orgasm sis!"

Santana blushes as her brother cheers ' Ai my sister got laid!' and turns to Emily glaring, Brittany looks at her sister and winks.

"Oh I did Em, I told her right before she came and screamed my name." Santana's jaw drops and blushes bright red.

"I do…." Kevin cuts her off and chuckles.

"Before you say you don't scream, please asks Sue and the neighbors if they heard you because Em and I sure did in the living room."

Maria burst out laughing as Santana's eyes widen and turns to look at Brittany. "Ai girl got skills."

Maribel and Lio both chuckle silently as they see their daughter blush and roll their eyes, Lio clears his throat and looks at them. "I love it that we all changed the topic, but I don't want to hear about my daughter screaming and shit."

"Papi!" Santana mutters with a groan, Brittany chuckles and pulls her girlfriend into her.

"Alright enough teasing now we all know San can be loud, can we change topic?" Santana groans and slaps her girlfriends stomach, everyone look at the blonde girl as she releases a pained groan and Santana immediately releases her hold on her.

"Shit babe was it too hard?" Brittany clenches her jaw to block out the pain and shakes her head, Emily thinks back and her eyes widen as she remembers something.

"Brett hit her in the stomach!" Lio immediately steps forward and looks at the blonde girl.

"Lift your shirt Brittany." Brittany looks at him and sees the worry in his eyes, she slowly takes a breath and lifts her shirt looking down as everyone gasps. She winces as she sees a dark bruise forming just above her belly button and sighs.

"Well I am glad that he only gave me two bruises this time." Lio looks at her and shakes his head.

"That will hurt for a while, may I?" He asks pointing to her stomach, Brittany slowly nods her head knowing he is a doctor and bites back the groan as he feels around.

"It's only a bruise." He says standing back up, he looks at her bandaged hand and sighs. "Can I look at the cut too?"

Brittany nods her head and Maribel quickly jogs upstairs to get the first aid kit, Lio walks to the couch and points to it Santana and Kevin sit down first and pull their partners sideways in their laps.

Maribel walks back into the living room and sits down next to her husband on the coffee table, Lio slowly unwraps Brittany's hand and winces as he sees the cut on the side of her hand. "How much blood did come out?" Emilio looks at the cut and shakes his head excusing himself, Kevin looks at Lio and sighs.

"It kinda ran down her hand so I think she lost a lot." Lio slowly nods his head and looks at Brittany.

"Do you feel dizzy or nauseous?" Brittany shakes her head and smiles slightly.

"I didn't lose that much blood Lio, it doesn't hurt that much either but can you still pack it in?" Lio nods his head and cleans the wound again, after bandaging her hand back up, Brittany places a kiss on her girlfriends cheek and sighs.

"I will check on Emilio." Santana slowly nods her head and watches her girlfriend walk through the back door, Brittany walks into the backyard and sees Emilio sitting in one of the lawn chairs.

She crouches down in front of him and looks at him. "What's wrong Emilio?" Emilio shrugs and looks down at his hands.

"I hate it that I wasn't there to protect my sister in law, they hurt you Britt and I couldn't help."

Brittany smiles slightly and sits down in front of him, she takes one of his hands in her own and shrugs. "You still couldn't protect me when you were there Emilio, I would've jumped in front of you." She shakes her head as he tries to answer and continues.

"I know you want to help me and Em and I really appreciate it, but sometimes my mind just turns off and tells me to protect the people I love without thinking about getting hurt myself just like today."

Emilio nods his head and sighs. "I know the feeling I have that too! But I still would've helped you kicking their asses!"

Brittany chuckles and looks at him. "I know we both have that protector instinct, we both have younger siblings it's normal."

Emilio nods his head in agreement and smirks. "I protected Santana in high school for jocks, kinda kicked their asses and got expelled tho."

Brittany nods her head with a laugh and opens her mouth to reply, before she can utter a word they both are startled by a loud scream from upstairs and jump up. Brittany recognizes the scream of terror and races inside, she jumps over the chair standing in her way and races up the stairs before any of the group in the living room even reach the bottom.

She comes to a stop in front of the room the boys are in and softly opens the door, she slowly walks in and her heart breaks as she sees both boys sitting up looking around with scared looks plastered on their faces. She quickly rushes over to them and kneels on the bed.

"Come here boys." Bryan and Santino quickly scramble over to her and fall in her arms, Brittany tightens her hold on them and places a kiss on their heads. "It's okay we are all here, look Sanny is over there with everyone."

The boys look over to the door and see the group standing there with concerned faces, Bryan holds his arm out for Santana and smiles as she takes it. Emily and Kev both walk to them and sit down next to Brittany placing a hand on the boys backs, Brittany places another kiss on their heads and feels them drenched in sweat.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

Santino slowly nods his head and tightens his hold on Brittany, Brittany sighs and slowly nods her head. "Let's change the two of you into dry clothes and after that we will take you down stairs okay?"

Bryan and Santino both nod their heads and pull out of the hug, Bryan turns to Santana and smiles slightly. "Will you help me change Sanny?"

Santana nods her head and picks him up, she walks to the suitcase they brought for the boys and grabs some clothes for him and Santi. After handing Brittany a pair of new pajamas for Santino, she places Bryan on the ground and quickly helps him change.

After Brittany helped Santino change she smiles as Santana walks to her with Bryan in her arms and places a kiss on her sons head. "Want to come downstairs with us?"

Brittany smiles as both boys nod their heads yawning and slowly walks out of the room making sure Bryan can leave his hand on her shoulder, Emily follows her sister with a small smile and turns to Emilio.

"Everything okay?" Emilio nods his head and smiles.

"Yeah but your sister shocked me tho, how can she run and jump so quick and beat everyone inside to the stairs?" He asks as he follows her into the living room, Brittany looks at him and chuckles.

"You learn stuff like that when you have a younger sister and son that like to challenge me and run off when they did something." She pulls her girlfriend next to her and smiles as both boys crawl in her lap, she wraps her arms around both boys and places a kiss on her girlfriends head as she lays her head on her shoulder.

Emily nods her head in agreement and chuckles. "Jumping over a chair is nothing, she jumped over a car once because Bry and I thought it was funny to throw eggs at her."

Santana chuckles and wraps her arm around the boys in her girlfriends lap. "They always goof around, it's funny to watch and sometimes Santi and I join in."

"Like the chasing at the parking lot in front of the studio?" Maria asks curiously, Santana shakes her head and chuckles.

"No that was the day our boys decided to tell us they were so smart because they own half of our brain." Emily burst out laughing and nods her head.

"The girls faces were priceless and well I warned the boys that they had to run, we forgot about the paps outside but that day was awesome." Lio looks at the two sleeping boys in Brittany's lap and smiles.

"They both look so happy together and we can see that they love all of you, they are protective of each other too." Maribel nods her head in agreement and chuckles.

"Santi always makes sure to tell everyone that Bry is his best friend, but they act like brothers." Brittany looks down at both boys and smiles as she sees their hands clasp together near her heart.

"They don't even notice it but they do things only siblings would do, when one of them stumbles the other makes sure he isn't hurt badly and tries to make him laugh immediately." Emily nods her head in agreement and smiles.

"Bryan would get jealous if Britt cuddled with Beth, but he pushes Santi to Britt as soon as he sees him yawning."

"Bryan took an immediate liking to me and Santi immediately fell in love with Britt, I knew both girls were special as soon as I saw my son opening up to them the first day he never did that before." Santana adds softly looking at both boys with a loving smile, both girls simultaneously lean in and place a kiss on the sleeping boys heads.

Emilio snaps a picture and shows it Kevin whispering. "They are the cutest family." Kevin nods his head in agreement and looks at him whispering.

"It won't take long before the boys call them both mom, I would love to see the looks on their faces you can see they love the boys a lot and Britt calls Santi her boy too."

Lio hears their conversation and chuckles softly. "Santana calls Bry her boys and they both say our boys without even realizing it, there is no I in there relationship whatever they need to decide they will do it together."

Kevin and Emilio both nod their heads in agreement and look at the small family sitting on the couch, Maribel sees her daughter yawning and sighs. "I think it's time to go to bed, it was a long day and the boys will be up early."

Everyone nod their heads in agreement and Brittany slowly stands up with both boys in her arms, she looks down as they both stir and smiles. "It's okay boys, we are only moving upstairs."

They both sleepily nod their heads and grab her shirt holding it tightly in their fists, Brittany slowly walks up the stairs with them and places them back in bed. After pulling her shirt out of their grip she stands back up and walks to the doorway looking at the group.

"Good night guys." Maribel steps forward and places a kiss on her cheek.

"Good night Brittany." After everyone said there good nights, Santana and Brittany softly close the door and change into their pajamas. After brushing their teeth they crawl into bed and Brittany moves her son so he is laying on her chest, Santana moves Santino onto her chest and cuddles into her girlfriend.

"I am glad you are okay baby, I love you." Brittany turns her head and places a kiss on her girlfriends head.

"I love you too baby, and as long as I have you and our boys and Em around me I will be fine."

 **Translation:**

 **Ik denk dat het tijd is om iedereen te vertellen wat er echt gebeurd is. - I think it's time to tell everyone what really happened.**

 **Ik sta achter je B. – I will support you B**


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning Brittany wakes up as her son moves off of her and slowly opens her eyes, she turns her head to the left because she feels a second head on her shoulder and smiles as she sees Emily and Kevin cuddled up next to them.

Kevin looks at her and smiles. "Good morning B." Brittany wipes the sleep out of her eyes and smiles slightly.

"Morning Kev, did she have a nightmare?" Kevin nods his head and sighs.

"Yeah we crawled in next to you in the middle of the night, Santana woke up but fell back asleep as soon as she saw us."

"This happened once before, so I knew not to ask about it." Santana mumbles as she cuddles deeper into her girlfriend, Brittany chuckles and places a kiss on her girlfriends head.

"Good morning babe."

"Too early, shut up." Emily groans hiding her face into her sisters neck, Brittany chuckles and turns her head to look at her sister.

"Both boys are already downstairs sis, it's time to get up want to talk about it?" Emily shakes her head and wraps an arm around her sisters waist.

"No it's always the same dream." Brittany places a kiss on her head and sighs.

"I am okay the talk yesterday really helped, you know what would help more?"

"What?" Emily asks curiously slowly turning on her back.

"Food and time with the Lopez family." Brittany answers with a chuckle, Kevin chuckles and places a kiss on his girlfriends lips.

"Good morning babe."

"Hm morning baby." Emily mutters placing another peck on her boyfriends lips, Santana places a kiss on her girlfriends jaw and sighs.

"Food sounds good, I am hungry." Brittany nods her head in agreement and chuckles, she turns her head and pulls her girlfriend in a slow loving kiss.

"Let's get dressed." Emily mutters softly watching her sister and Santana with a small smile, Kevin nods his head in agreement and rolls out of bed pulling his girlfriend with him.

Santana pulls out of the kiss as she hears the door close and chuckles. "Come on baby, let's get dressed too." Brittany nods her head and stretches slowly, she follows her girlfriend to their suitcases and grabs a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, after both girls too a quick shower separately they get dressed and walk out of the room.

"Good morning mommy, Good morning Sanny." Bryan yells as soon as they walk into the kitchen, Britt chuckles as both boys sprint to them and catches Santino as he jumps in her arms Santana catches Bryan with a big smile and spins him around.

"Good morning boys!" She leans to her son and places a kiss on his cheek, Brittany places a kiss on her son's head and smiles.

"Good morning my little prince." She places a kiss on Santi's head and looks down at him. "Morning champ." Santino smiles brightly at the nickname and cuddles into her, Emilio looks at the blonde girl and raises an eyebrow.

"Champ?" Brittany nods her head and chuckles.

"Yeah he is my champ, ever since the first dance class I call him that sometimes."

"Why?" Lio asks curiously as he places a plates with pancakes on the table, Brittany walks to one of the empty chairs next to Emily and sits down with Santi in her lap.

"Well even though he never danced he killed the first dance class, Bryan was his partner and the both of them learned quickly." Emily nods her head in agreement and chuckles.

"They surprised Brittany and Mike, after a while they gave up and let the boys dance on their own."

"Do you like dancing Santi?" Maria asks with a smile, Santino nods his head and smiles brightly.

"Yes! Britty promised me and Bryan to teach us every weekend, we sometimes dance in my room too." Santana looks at her girlfriend and chuckles.

"That explains the loud music and the do not disturb sign on the door." Maribel laughs and looks at her daughter.

"You didn't know mija?" Santana shakes her head and chuckles.

"No they just call it alone time with Britty, sometimes Britt spends the day with the boys without me and I do the same with them but I always ask them what they want to do."

Brittany chuckles and looks down at Santi. "As soon as it time for our alone time they just grab their dance clothes, I don't even have to ask what they want to do."

Kevin nods his head in agreement and chuckles. "Yeah I joined them one day and they just wanted to dance, Britt asked if they wanted to watch the new cars movie but they just shook their heads and told us they would watch it with Santana."

Emily nods her head in agreement and smiles. "But today Kev and I will do something with the boys." Brittany looks at her sister and smiles thankfully, Lio sits down after placing the last plate on the table and smiles.

"How about we all go to the zoo with the boys, Britt and San will have some time alone around here or in the city." Emily nods her head and smiles.

"Good idea, want to leave after breakfast?" Everyone nod their heads and start to eat, Brittany takes her phone out as soon as she finished and types out a message to her sister.

 _Do you still have that picture of the drawing?_

Emily takes out her phone as it beeps and looks at the message, she looks up at her sister and slightly nods her head. Brittany smirks and types out another message.

 _Please send it to me._

Emily immediately sends it and types out a message.

 _What are you planning?_

Brittany saves the picture and puts her phone away, she looks at her sister and points to her left shoulder knowing her sister gets the hint. Emily's eyes widen and mouths 'Are you serious?' Brittany nods her head and smirks.

Emily clears her throat and looks around seeing that everyone finished. "Shall we go?" Everyone nod their heads and put their plates in the dishwasher, Brittany places Santi on the ground and jogs up the stairs grabbing their leather jackets and sunglasses out of the suitcase.

She jogs back down the stairs and slides on her socks into the kitchen, Bryan and Santino both giggle as she stops in front of them and shakes their heads.

Santana chuckles and looks at her girlfriend. "You are crazy babe." Brittany looks up as she finishes helping both boys in their jackets and winks. "You love it cupcake."

She quickly jumps back as her girlfriend glares at her and smirks as everyone else burst out laughing, Bryan sees Santana slowly moving to his mother and giggles.

"Run mommy!" Brittany turns around as Santana dashes towards her and sprints into the living room, Emily quickly opens snapchat and follows them with a chuckle.

Brittany slides on her socks to Emily and smirks as she sees her filming this, she shoots a quick wink into the camera and jumps behind the couch.

Santana jumps on the couch and glares at her girlfriend. "Come here babe." Brittany shakes her head and slowly walks backwards, she looks down as she feels two pairs of arms around her legs and groans as she sees her son and Santi giggling.

"I thought we were a team boys!" Bryan shakes his head and giggles.

"No mommy we are only a team when we chase Emmy, Sanny belongs to our team too!" Santana quickly jumps off the couch and jogs to her girlfriend, she hits her on the back of her head and smiles at both boys.

"Thank you boys." Lio clears his throat looking at the family and smiles.

"It's time to go boys." Both boys nod their heads and raise their arms, Brittany picks her son up and smiles.

"Behave baby and have fun, I love you!" Bryan nods his head and hugs his mother.

"I love you too mommy!" Both girls put the boys back down and crouch down, Santino walks to Brittany and hugs her. Brittany hugs him back and places a kiss on his head.

"Have fun champ, I love you." Santino places a kiss on her cheek and smiles.

"I love you too Britty." Everyone smiles at the family and Emily walks to them.

"Come on boys the animals are waiting, you two have fun and sis watch my snapchat that wink is hot!" Brittany and Santana pull her in a hug and Britt nods her head with a chuckle.

"I will now go." Emily nods her head and jogs out of the house with the boys, Santana turns to her girlfriend and raises an eyebrow.

"What will we do babe?" Brittany turns to her girlfriend and scratches the back of her neck.

"Um do you know a good tattoo studio around here baby?" Santana raises an eyebrow and smirks.

"You want a new tat?" Brittany nods her head and smiles.

"Two or three, one is a surprise for the boys." Santana smiles and nods her head.

"I know one, shall I call him he always has time for his wife's niece."

"Daniel?" Brittany asks curiously, Santana nods her head and chuckles.

"He is the best around here, I will give him a call." Brittany nods her head and smiles as her girlfriend grabs her phone, she sits down on the couch and pulls her girlfriend in her lap kissing her shoulder softly.

Santana turns around as soon as she ends the call and smirks. "Daniel wants to see you now, he told me he always has time for the blonde girl with the arm of steel."

Brittany chuckles and pecks her girlfriend on the lips. "Will you drive babe?" Brittany rolls her eyes as her girlfriend feels her forehead and chuckles. "No babe, I am not sick." Santana chuckles and nods her head.

"Yes I will drive babe, but first I want to watch Em's snapchat." Brittany nods her head in agreement and smiles as Santana opens her snapchat, they both watch the video and Santana chuckles as soon as it ends.

"Damn babe our fans will faint if they see that wink!" Brittany chuckles and shrugs.

"Not my fault." Santana rolls her eyes and slowly stands up.

"You can try not to look so hot baby, but I love the way you look at me." Brittany stands up too and grabs her girlfriends hand, she pulls Santana back into her body and smirks.

"You are way hotter babe." Santana leans up and pecks her girlfriend on the lips.

"We are both hot babe, our fans call us the new power couple." Brittany chuckles and nods her head.

"Hm Brittana rules the world trended for two days." Santana chuckles and pulls her girlfriend into the hallway, she pulls on her shoes and smiles.

"Our fans love us." Brittany nods her head and puts on her leather jacket and sunglasses.

"I think it's time to do a surprise autograph session around here." Santana looks at her girlfriend and raises an eyebrow.

"But not today baby not when you just got a tattoo." Brittany follows her girlfriend outside to the car and shakes her head.

"No but maybe this weekend, or did you want to go back soon?" She asks as she jumps into the passenger seat, Santana starts the car and shakes her head.

"No I just want some family time and time with you baby, we said a week so we will stay a week with mami and papi." Brittany intertwines one of their hands on the gear stick and smiles.

"I think your parents enjoy time with you too, how much did you visit them before you met us?" Santana chuckles and shrugs her shoulders.

"Only when one of them had a birthday and sometimes when they threw a family party, they knew I was busy with writing." Brittany rolls her eyes and looks at her.

"We can write here too baby." Santana nods her head and smiles slightly.

"I know baby but driving up here alone with Santi was a hell too, he couldn't sit still well that was until he met Bry." Brittany chuckles and shrugs.

"Bry was the same that is why Em sometimes joined him in the backseat, now he loves it when I drive and sometimes we make a spontaneous road trip for a weekend now with everyone recognizing us it wouldn't be so easy but I still will do it and you and Santi will join us next time."

"How long can you drive?" Santana asks curiously, Brittany looks at her and smirks.

"Give me some cans of red bull and I can drive fourteen hours, I drove around a lot with Em as soon as I had my license."

"Emilio can drive that long too and his dream is to drive a race car." Brittany looks at her girlfriend and smirks.

"I can make his dream come true." Santana turns to her girlfriend as she parks in front of Daniel's studio and raises an eyebrow.

"How?" Brittany takes her seat belt off and smiles.

"One of my students father owns a race circuit, he offered me to drive there once because I told them their hyperactive kids could join all classes just to power them out."

"Did he pay extra for that?" Santana asks curiously, Brittany shakes her head and smiles.

"No I told him he could just pay the standard price, he didn't want to at first but after a while he offered me to use his circuit whenever I want and I can take friends with me."

Santana smiles and leans over the console, she brings her girlfriend into a slow kiss and slowly pulls away resting her forehead against Brittany's. "I think Emilio will love you more if you tell him that."

Brittany looks her girlfriend in the eyes and smirks. "Who said about telling him babe? How about we all drive down there one day."

Santana nods her head and smiles. "Sounds good baby, want to go inside?" Brittany nods her head and steps out of the car, Santana intertwines their hands as soon as she stands beside and pushes the button to lock the car.

She leads her girlfriend inside and smiles as Daniel immediately jumps up. "Hey Dan!" Daniel walks to both girls and pulls the two of them in a hug.

"Hey girls you alright? Maria told me about everything, I was planning to come over and crash at your parents house tonight!"

Brittany pulls out of the hug first and smiles. "We will be fine Daniel, a little time away from LA will help."

Daniel nods his head and smiles. "I hope so, you are always welcome around here!" He steps back and smirks. "Soo do you have an idea what you want on your body and where?"

Brittany raises an eyebrow and looks at her girlfriend and Daniel. "Why do you all think I just want one?"

"How many do you want babe?" Santana asks curiously, Brittany slowly shrugs her shoulders and smirks.

"Three."

"Where?" Daniel asks curiously, Brittany lifts her shirt and points to her right hip.

"One here." She points to her right shoulder and smiles. "here and." She points to her left side and smiles.

"And one just below my bra." Daniel nods his head and chuckles.

"That means no little boy on your right hip, and not sleeping on your right side B." Brittany nods her head and chuckles.

"I always carry one of the boys on my left hip and I always sleep on my back, and sometimes on my left side."

"Do you already have an idea what you want?" Brittany nods her head and takes out her phone.

"I have it on my phone."

"Can you send it to me, after that you can take off your shirt and lay down I already prepared everything."

Brittany nods her head and quickly sends him the three pictures, after hearing his phone beep she puts her own phone back and walks after her girlfriend to the private room.

Santana turns to her girlfriend as they enter the room and smiles. "Can I stay in here babe?"

Brittany takes off her shirt and sits down on the bed nodding her head. "Of course baby." Santana walks to her and pecks her on the lips.

"What do you want on your side baby?" Brittany takes her phone back out and hands it the girlfriend.

"Look at the picture Em send me this morning babe." Santana unlocks her girlfriends phone and opens whats app, she taps on Emily's name and gasps as she sees the picture.

"Are you serious?" Brittany nods her head and chuckles.

"I know you sketched it and the boys just gave it a color, but I love it." Santana looks at the drawing and smiles.

"The boys will love it!" She looks at her girlfriend and raises an eyebrow. "What are the other two?"

Brittany chuckles and points to Daniel. "Ask him he has the sketches babe." Daniel looks at them and chuckles.

"Just wait till I am done San, Brittany please lay down on your left side." Brittany nods her head and turns on her left side, Santana sits down on the edge and takes her hand squeezing it softly.

"So where do you want the tiger with blue eyes?" Daniel asks smiling, Brittany points to her right shoulder and turns to lay on her stomach.

Daniel nods his head and sits on his chair. "You do know that this will hurt right?" Brittany chuckles and nods her head.

"I think I can take it." Daniel nods his head and chuckles, Santana looks at the two other sketches and raises an eyebrow.

"Lilies and stars babe?" Brittany nods her head slightly and grimaces as she feels the needle entering her skin for the first time, she looks at her girlfriend and smiles slightly.

"Yeah the stars mean the good changes I made in my life and Em called me her dancing lily once, we both like the flower and we always called them the lesbians of flowers."

Santana chuckles and nods her head. "The sketch is beautiful, who made it?"

"I did." Brittany answers with a small smile, Daniel wipes away some blood and ink of her skin and smiles slightly.

"What is the meaning behind the white tiger with light blue eyes and a green nose?"

Santana chuckles and looks at him. "I sketched the tiger and the boys gave it a color, they both love the color green and they wanted to give it to B so Emily told them that she loves white tigers and the boys decided to give the tiger Britt's blue eyes."

Brittany nods her head slightly and sighs. "Yeah and now it will be a tattoo, I can't wait to see their faces."

"What is the meaning of the five birds babe?" Santana asks curiously, Brittany turns to her and smirks.

"Two little birds, one slightly bigger and two big birds baby." She sees Santana still looking confused and smiles slightly. "Think back to our life in LA baby, with the people I spend most of my time with."

She turns on her side as soon as Daniel taps her back after covering the fresh tattoo and he looks at her. "Alright hip first?" Brittany nods her head and slightly turns keeping her upper body twisted, she lowers her sweatpants a little bit and taps on her hipbone.

"Birds and lilies?" Daniel asks, Brittany nods her head and looks back at her girlfriend seeing her looking at her with her jaw dropped.

"What's wrong babe?"

"I can only think of six people you spend time with daily babe." Santana mutters softly as she sits down next to her girlfriend, Brittany lays her hand on her girlfriends thigh and smiles slightly.

"I only have five people that mean the most to me babe, and look at the two big birds how they fly." Santana looks at the birds and sees the wings connected together flying in front of the three other birds.

She looks at her girlfriend with tears in her eyes and smiles. "Are you serious?" Brittany nods her head and smiles, Daniel glances at both girls knowing the meaning behind the last tattoo and smiles slightly.

"I am glad Santana met you Britt." He comments concentrating on the tattoo. "I already know her for almost 9 years and I never saw her so happy before."

Brittany intertwines her hands with Santana's and glances at him with a smile. "She makes me happy too Daniel."

Daniel covers the second tattoo and smiles. "I don't really know you Britt, but I believe you and I can see the love shine in your eyes."

He stands up and looks down at her with a smile. "Where do you want the last tattoo?" Brittany points to her right side and chuckles.

"I know this will hurt like hell but a little bit under my bra, so on one of my ribs."

Daniel and Santana both wince knowing it will hurt and Santana immediately tightens her grip on her girlfriends hand, Brittany turns her head so her arm covers her mouth and closes her eyes as Daniel starts. Santana scans her eyes over her girlfriends face and sees the pained grimace, she slowly slides off the bed and crouches down so she is on eye level with her.

She strokes her hand through her girlfriends hair and leans in placing a kiss on her forehead. "I love you baby." Brittany looks her in the eyes and smiles softly groaning as she feels the burning feeling.

She pulls her girlfriend closer by their connected hands and smiles as Santana immediately leans forward, she bites back another groan and places a kiss on her girlfriends nose. "I love you too babe." She breathes out biting on her lip, Daniel finishes the two big birds and takes a small break.

"Just tell me if you want me to take a break Britt." Brittany ignores the tears burning in her eyes and shakes her head still looking at her girlfriend.

"No it's okay Daniel, better get over with it this will burn for a little while." Daniel nods his head and looks back down, Santana wipes the tear that fell down away and looks at her girlfriend.

"That bad babe?" Brittany looks at her and smiles slightly.

"It's directly on my rib babe, I am skinny so this hurts but giving birth is ten times worse." Santana chuckles and nods her head.

"True but after having the little bundle in your arms you forget the pain." Brittany thinks back to her giving birth and nods her head slightly.

"Hm yeah I immediately forgot the pain." Daniel smiles hearing the girls talk and looks back at the tattoo, he wipes away some blood and ink of Brittany's skin and continues.

Santana places a kiss on her girlfriends lips and smiles. "How will everyone react?" Brittany looks at her and smiles.

"I don't know babe, but I can't take the cover up off until Daniel says so." Daniel chuckles as he finishes covering the birds up and looks at them.

"You can take all three off in two hours." Brittany nods her head and stands up, she looks down at the tattoo on her side and hip. She looks back up at Daniel and smiles.

"They look amazing Daniel, thank you so much." She puts her loose shirt back on and raises an eyebrow. "How much do I own you?"

"One hundred." Daniel says smiling slightly, Brittany raises an eyebrow and chuckles

"Yeah that was the price of my private tattoo, this is a studio so try again Dan." Daniel chuckles and shakes his head.

"Family gets an other price B." Brittany rolls her eyes and takes her wallet out of Santana's purse, she pulls two hundred dollars out of her wallet and gives it to him.

"Don't complain just take your girl out or something." She warns him seeing him ready to decline the money, Daniel looks at her and sighs taking the money.

"Thank you Brittany." Brittany gives him a one armed hug and smiles.

"No thank you Daniel, I will definitely come back another time." Santana places a kiss on her girlfriends cheek and chuckles.

"Please don't cover your whole body with tattoo's baby." Daniel burst out laughing and leads both girls out of the room.

"Make sure you are always with her San, other wise she will have her whole body full of tattoos."

Brittany looks at him as he sits down in his chair and shakes her head. "Nah my face and ass won't have any tattoos, so I won't cover my whole body."

"What no tear drop beside your eye?" Daniel asks teasingly, Brittany chuckles and quickly shakes her head.

"No dude I never killed someone!" Daniel burst out laughing and looks at her.

"But you know the meaning of the tattoo!" Santana turns to her girlfriend and raises an eyebrow.

"Why do you know the meaning of that tattoo?" Brittany turns to her girlfriend and chuckles.

"Internet babe." Daniel nods his head and smirks.

"Yeah that is the reason I know the meaning behind it too!" Santana turns to look at the time and smiles.

"Damn time flies we are here for almost three hours already!" Brittany nods her head in agreement and chuckles.

"Yeah I think it's time to get going." Daniel looks at them and smiles.

"I will see you girls tonight." Brittany and Santana both nod their heads and give him another hug, after saying goodbye Santana wraps an arm around her girlfriends waist making sure to avoid her tattoo and leads her to the car.

After both girls jumped in Brittany turns to her girlfriend and smiles. "Want to grab some late lunch babe?"

Santana nods her head and glances at her. "Yeah restaurant or do you want to grab some food and go back?"

Brittany places a hand on her girlfriends thigh and smiles. "Restaurant, I just want to spend some time with you babe."

Santana takes her girlfriends hand in her own and places a small kiss on it, she slowly nods her head and parks her car in front of the first restaurant she sees.

Both girls step out of the car and put on their sunglasses, Brittany wraps her arm around her girlfriends shoulder and leads her inside smiling at the old but beautiful decorations in the restaurant.

"Hello table for two?" Brittany looks at the teenage girl and nods her head.

"Yes but please in a private section." She slowly lifts her sunglasses slightly and sees the girls eyes widening, the girl quickly nods her head and leads them to one of the boots near the kitchen.

Brittany thanks the girl with a friendly smile and let's her girlfriend slide in first, she sits down next to her girlfriend and pulls Santana into her side placing a kiss on her head.

Both girls look up as someone clears their throat and smiles at the teenage girl, the girl smiles slightly and hands them the menus. Brittany takes the menus and smiles. "Can you bring us two glasses of water please?"

The girl nods her head and turns around, Brittany and Santana both open their menus and scan the list of food.

They both smile as the girl places their glasses on the table and Brittany looks at her with a small smile. "You can just ask us you know."

The girl giggles shyly and looks down. "Can I maybe get an autograph? I am a huge fan of you."

Brittany nods her head and smiles, she takes the notepad and pen from the girl and quickly writes a small text and puts her autograph under it.

Santana takes the pen from her girlfriend and smiles at the text her girlfriend wrote for the girl with both of their names under it, she quickly puts her autograph next to her girlfriends and looks at the girl handing the pad back with a smile.

 _I know working at a restaurant isn't ideal but sometime in the future you will have the chance to reach your dream! Keep on dreaming and never give your hopes up you will get there soon!_

 _Love Brittany and Santana_

The girl reads the text and smiles. "Thank you so much, um did you decide what you want to order?"

Brittany and Santana both nod their heads and smile, Brittany hands the girl the menus back and looks up at her. "One tuna sandwich and one short rib sandwich please." The girl writes it down and smiles.

"Your food will be done soon." The girl walks of as soon as both girls thanked her and Santana turns to her girlfriend.

"If you keep talking to fans like that, they will fall in love even more babe." Brittany chuckles and pulls her girlfriend into her left side.

"Let them fall in love babe, I am in love with you and they know it." Santana chuckles and lays her head on her girlfriends shoulder.

"I am happy we have some time alone after everything that happened, I love our boys and Em but sometimes I just need some time with you."

Brittany nods her head in agreement and smiles. "I know babe and I know we didn't have much time alone the last few months, but that will change I know Em and Kev will keep an eye on the boys if we ask them." She looks down at her girlfriend and sighs

"I know you were scared yesterday baby and I know you try to stay strong for me, but please talk to me."

Santana opens her mouth to reply but quickly shuts it as the girl comes back with their food, they quickly thank the girl and wait till she walks away again.

As soon as the girl is gone Santana cuts her tuna sandwich and turns to look at her girlfriend. "I was so scared as soon as I saw the knife, if Em didn't cry out for you I would've jumped beside you."

Brittany places her glass of water back down after taking a sip and turns to her girlfriend. "I know that I would've pushed you away again babe, I would never forgive it myself if something happened to you."

Santana smiles sadly and takes one of her girlfriends hands. "But protecting me means you getting hurt babe."

Brittany pulls her girlfriend in her arms and places a kiss on her head. "And I will gladly get hurt if that means that you are okay, yes yesterday was terrible but all I could think of was thanking god that nothing happened to you, Em and the boys."

Santana buries her head in her girlfriends neck and sighs. "Nothing will happen to the boys baby, we will place them in a private school so that they are safe and maybe it's time to hire some bodyguards."

Brittany nods her head in agreement and sighs. "Yeah that is a good idea but only for the boys and for us when we go to events our out of LA, I don't want bodyguards at the studio but I will hire some security so that my parents can't come back."

Santana nods her head and slowly pulls back, she pecks her girlfriend on her lips and sighs. "I was really scared yesterday baby, but knowing you are okay and seeing you goof around calmed me down a lot." She gives her girlfriend a slow loving kiss and smiles.

"Having you in my arms or laying in your arms at night keeps my mind from over thinking, I know that you lay safely in my arms and that you are okay."

Brittany smiles and nods her head. "I feel the same babe as soon as I have you in my arms I know that you are okay, I had the same with the boys yesterday as soon as I had both boys in my arms I knew that nothing happened to them."

Santana takes a bite of her sandwich and smiles slightly. "Papi was right when he told me I found my soul mate, I never felt like this before babe."

Brittany swallows quickly and answers with a small smile. "Same here babe yes we have some disagreements but that only makes my feelings for you grow, when I am at home alone and you are not there I keep turning and wishing you were there with me."

She puts her empty glass on her plate and smirks. "Em always teases me about being whipped, I will never say it out loud but she is right I am whipped." Santana chuckles and lifts her hand to call the girl over, Brittany pulls her wallet out before Santana and pays for their lunch.

"Babe I could have paid too!" Santana mutters as she follows her girlfriend through the restaurant, Brittany turns to her girlfriend as she walks outside and smirks.

"Stop complaining baby." She turns around as they stop next to the car and pulls her girlfriend in a slow loving kiss, she slowly pulls back and smiles. "What will we do now?"

Santana shrugs and smiles. "Go back? I think the group is back too and now you can remove the cover of your tattoo."

Brittany nods her head and jumps in the passenger seat, Santana walks around the car and jumps behind the wheel she pulls out of the parking lot and smiles as Brittany lays her hand on her thigh.

"Babe can you help me wash the tattoos?" Santana nods her head and smiles.

"Of course baby, want to wash them as soon as we are back?"

"Yeah." Brittany trails her finger up and down her girlfriends thigh and smiles. "I want to show it the boys after that."

Santana nods her head and parks her car next to her dad's car, both girls jump out of the car and Santana locks it. They walk up to the door and Santana unlocks the door letting her girlfriend walk in first, she follows her girlfriend inside and sends her upstairs.

"We are back, we will take a quick shower first!" After she heard her dad yell an okay from the backyard she jogs up the stairs and walks into her old room, she walks into the bathroom attached to the room and looks at her girlfriend.

"Strip babe." Brittany rolls her eyes at her girlfriends smirk and quickly takes off her clothes, Santana helps her taking the cover off the tattoos and helps her step into the bathtub.

After softly cleaning the tattoo on her side and hip, she tells her girlfriend to turn around and cleans the tattoo on her shoulder. "Daniel really outdid himself, they look amazing!"

Brittany nods her head in agreement and steps out of the bathtub, Santana pats the tattoos dry and follows her girlfriend into the bedroom. Brittany crouches down next to their suitcase and grabs a sweatpants, underwear and a crop top that only covers her breast and a small part of her stomach.

After getting dressed she turns to her girlfriend and smirks as she sees her looking at her with her jaw dropped. "You okay baby?"

Santana nods her head and gulps. "You look hot." Brittany chuckles and places a peck on her lips.

"I already planned on getting these tattoos out here so I made sure Emily packed these clothes, they leave my shoulder, side and hip completely free."

Santana looks down at her girlfriends stomach and slowly licks her lips. "I love your abs." Brittany smiles and wraps an arm around her girlfriend pulling her out of the room.

"They are all yours babe." Both girls jog back downstairs and walk into the kitchen knowing the family sits there, Bryan and Santino both squeal as they see their mother and run to them.

Brittany catches her son as he jumps in her arms and places him on her left hip kissing him on the head. "Hey baby, did you have fun?"

Bryan nods his head and smiles brightly. "Abuelo bought me and Santi a stuffed lion mommy!" Brittany sees Lio's and Maribel's eyes widen and looks down at her son.

"Did you thank abuelo?" Bryan shakes his head and quickly jogs over to them as soon as his mother puts him down, he crawls into Lio's lap and wraps his arms around his shoulders.

"Thank you abuelo!" Lio looks up at Brittany and sees her slowly nodding her head with a small smile, he looks back down at the little boy and kisses him on the cheek.

"You're welcome Nieto."


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey hey so sorry for the long wait but life kinda got in the way!**

 **The song used in this chapter is Home by** **Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros**

 **Cursive: Britt singing, Underlined: The two boys singing, Normal: Santana singing and Bold the four of them singing**

" _You're welcome Nieto."_

Emily walks up to her sister as she sees her watching Bryan and Lio with a smile and wraps an arm around her waist. "I really feel like we have a family now B."

Brittany turns her head to look at her and nods her head. "I do too Em, our family just got bigger and I love every second of my life right now." She turns her head to look at Santana and smiles slightly as she sees her tickling Santi.

"Thank you for opening my eyes Em, if I ignored Santana's offer we would have never met the whole Lopez family."

Emily places a kiss on her sisters cheek and smiles. "I am glad you took that offer sis, you live your dream and I can see that you really enjoy all of it."

Emilio slides up next to both girls and chuckles. "Ai girls quit whispering and join us at the table." Brittany looks at him and smirks.

"Yeah in a second." She looks at the table and smiles. "Boys I have a surprise for you."

Bryan and Santino immediately jump off Lio's lap and jog to Brittany, Bryan looks up at his mother and smiles. "What is it mommy?"

Brittany crouches down and looks at them with a smile. "Please look at my back, no touching it still hurts a little bit." She turns her upper body slightly and turns her head to look at them, Santino's and Bryan's eyes widen as they see the big tiger on Brittany's shoulder.

"Whoa! Mommy you have our drawing on your shoulder!" Santino looks at Brittany and smiles.

"Did you like it that much Britty?" Brittany turns so she is facing them again and nods her head.

"I like everything you draw for me buddy, but I think your mami would kill me if I had my body full of your drawings."

Santino giggles as his mother immediately nods her head and places a kiss on Brittany's cheek. "We love you Britty." Brittany places a kiss on both of their heads and smiles.

"And I love the both of you too."

Brittany slowly stands up and lowers her sweatpants a little bit, she shows everyone the lilies with stars and smiles slightly as Emily gasps. "Yes Em I decided to tattoo the lilies because you call me a dancing Lillie sometimes, and the stars mean all the good changes I made in my life."

Maribel looks at the tattoo and smiles. "Daniel really outdid himself, these are beautiful Britt and I like the meaning behind the tattoo."

Brittany nods her head and smiles slightly. "Yeah he really did a great job, but I have one more."

She turns left side to the group and holds the crop top in place with her right hand, she slowly lifts her left arm and shows them the five birds on her rib. Lio smiles as he sees how the birds fly and slowly walks to Brittany, he places a kiss on her cheek and turns to the group slowly pointing to the birds.

"The two big birds are Britt and San, the slightly smaller bird is Em and the two little ones are Bry and Santi."

Emily cuddles into her boyfriend and smiles. "She will probably add one more bird in a few months." Brittany looks at her sister and nods her head with a chuckle.

"Yeah I will but for now five were enough, I think one more and I would really cry from the pain." Santana nods her head in agreement and smiles slightly.

"It is direct on one of her ribs and she already had tears in her eyes, I think it still burns but she ignores it right now."

Brittany pulls her girlfriend into her and chuckles. "Yeah it burns like hell but I can ignore it for now, Daniel will join us for dinner tonight I think he will arrive any minute now."

Lio chuckles as the doorbell rings and shakes his head. "Talk of the devil, I will open the door Emilio please order some Chinese."

Emilio nods his head and takes out his cellphone, Brittany looks down as someone pulls on her sweatpants and smiles as she looks into her sons blue eyes. She let's go of her girlfriend and picks him up, she places him on her right hip and smiles as he cuddles into her.

"What's wrong baby?"

"What will happen when we go back home mommy? I don't want to see you hurt again."

"We will make sure your mommy is safe buddy." Brittany turns around and smiles as she sees Sue looking at them in concern, Brittany places a kiss on her sons head and sighs.

"I will make sure nothing happens to any of us baby, Sanny and I need to talk to you and Santi after dinner okay?" Bryan nods his head and places a kiss on his mothers cheek.

"Can I go play with Emilio and Kevin?" Brittany nods her head and places him back on the ground, she smiles as she sees Santana hugging Sue and walks to them. After giving Sue a hug she steps back and sighs.

"Thank you for coming Sue, and thank you for giving us time off." Sue looks at Brittany's bandaged hand and the bruise on her stomach and sighs.

"No problem, how are you feeling?" Brittany shrugs her shoulders and smiles slightly.

"Better than yesterday." She looks at her girlfriend standing next to Sue and sighs. "San, Em and the boys have more problems right now, Santana and Em saw everything happen and the boys are scared because I got hurt."

Sue looks at the girl in front of her and sighs. "You ignore your thoughts and feelings right now that's not good Brittany, you have to talk about it."

Brittany looks down at her feet and shrugs. "I will but not now, please just give me some time if I want to talk I have enough people around me right now." She looks back up and looks Sue in the eyes. "Please don't ask me to talk now."

Sue slowly nods her head and sighs. "Okay but please take this week to just relax and enjoy your time together."

Brittany nods her head and smiles slightly. "We will Sue, San and I will try to write some songs here for our new album."

"Solo's or duets?" Sue asks curiously, Brittany shrugs her shoulders and chuckles.

"I don't know yet, a lot of things happened the last two days a lot of old wounds opened again and I have a lot lyrics in my head right now."

Sue nods her head in understanding and smiles slightly. "Well I will see it when we get back in LA, I will stay here for one day and I will drive by Mike tomorrow to let him know that everything is okay."

Brittany slowly nods her head and smiles. "Can you ask Mike to search for the letter from child support? I have a copy of the letter in my office, if it goes to court I need to show them the custody papers."

"But she is an adult now right?" Sue asks curiously, Brittany nods her head and smiles slightly.

"Yeah she is but if they want to sue me for kidnapping her, I have it on paper that they signed the custody over to me I just need to keep my mouth shut about tricking them to signing it."

"What do you mean with tricking them?" Maribel asks curiously as she walks into the kitchen with Lio and Emily, Brittany looks at them and smiles slightly.

"I told them that they needed to sign a paper stating that they couldn't go to school for a talk with the teacher, they signed the papers without reading it so it was pretty easy." She looks at her sister and shrugs.

"I know that I will have a hell of a fight with them if they ever sue me, but it was worth it and Emily is an adult now so they can't hurt her anymore."

Emily walks to her sister and kisses her on the cheek. "We also still have some videos of how aggressive they were, and some pictures of bruises so let them sue us they will lose that fight."

Maribel looks at the two girls and smiles. "Nothing will come between the two of you, we can see how strong the bond is and nobody can break that down."

Lio nods his head in agreement and chuckles. "If somebody ever tries it they will run away crying and hoping that the dragon will leave them alone." Brittany chuckles and nods her head in agreement, she glances at her girlfriend and sighs.

"Can you guys excuse us for a few minutes? I know that the food is here but I am not hungry yet."

Lio looks at his daughter and sees her looking down at her feet with a forced smile, he nods his head and smiles as Brittany walks to Santana. Brittany stops in front of Santana and slowly lifts her head so that she can make eye contact, she places a kiss on her forehead and sighs.

"Will you join me in the backyard?" Santana slowly nods her head and follows Brittany out to the backyard, Brittany leads them to one of the chairs and sits down pulling her girlfriend on her lap. "Talk to me babe."

Santana looks at the pool and shrugs. "I don't know what to say Britt, I am not so strong and I can't ignore everything but I want to be strong for you and Emily." She looks down at her hands and sighs. "Kevin and I were awake last night and heard the both of you whimpering in your sleep, it hurts to hear that and it hurts to know that we can't change much about it."

Brittany sighs and places a kiss on her girlfriends shoulder. "Just knowing that you are here helps me a lot San, knowing that I can sleep in your arms and knowing that the boys are safe keeps me calm."

She intertwines one of their hands on Santana's leg and smiles sadly. "I know I don't open up so fast but give me time and I will talk to you, but I want to hear what bothers you baby I know you are hurt because you saw everything happen please talk to me."

Santana turns her body so she is sitting sideways on Brittany's lap and buries her face in her girlfriends neck. "I was scared as soon as I saw him hitting you, but I was really scared as soon as he pulled the K-knife." Brittany tightens her hold on Santana as she starts sobbing and closes her eyes with a sigh.

"I am okay baby, nothing bad happened try to ignore the bad thoughts." Santana shakes her head and bites back a sob.

"I-I can't, I-i keep thinking what would happen if you didn't react so fast and turn.." Santana cuts herself off as a sob escapes her throat and shakes her head, Brittany softly strokes her back and sighs.

"I only thought about keeping you and Emily safe baby, that was all I cared about in that moment I learned how to protect myself and I am glad he only managed to injure my hand."

Brittany looks behind her as she hears footsteps and smiles sadly as she sees Maribel and Lio walking towards them, she sits up a little and continues stroking Santana's back. Lio grabs a chair and sits down beside Brittany, he pulls Maribel on his lap and strokes his daughters arm.

"Hable con nosotros mija." Santana takes a deep breath and sighs keeping her face buried in Brittany's neck.

"I just don't want to lose her or Emily, what if something bad happens and she is too late protecting herself?" Brittany bites her lip as she hears the pain in her girlfriends voice and looks at Maribel, Maribel slowly stands up and crouches down in front of both girls she strokes her hands up and down her daughters leg and sighs.

"Your phone call already scared us and I don't want to know how you felt watching, but mija you have to stop thinking what bad things could have happened."

"Yeah Brittany is injured but she is okay mija, she is still here with you try to turn of those thoughts." Lio adds softly as he crouches down beside his wife, Brittany moves her girlfriends head off her shoulder and cups her cheeks in both hands.

She wipes away her tears and pecks her on the lips. "I am okay baby, and spending a week here will help all of us." Santana slowly nods her head in agreement and smiles slightly.

"I know sorry for being such a mess today." Brittany chuckles and pecks her girlfriend on the lips again.

"You don't have to say sorry for being a mess babe, I know it was a shock yesterday." Santana nods her head and smiles, she slowly leans in and kisses her girlfriend softly.

"I love you Britt-Britt." Brittany smiles and softly strokes her cheek.

"I love you too San." Maribel and Lio both watch the interaction and smile, Lio turns to his wife and kisses her on the cheek.

"Young love mi amor, now we only need a girl for Emilio." Maribel nods her head in agreement and chuckles.

"Brittany do you know a girl for Emilio?" Brittany turns her head to look at Maribel and chuckles.

"No but I think your boy already dates someone, he has a goofy grin when he reads something on his phone just observe him."

Lio raises an eyebrow and quickly nods his head. "I will, but let's go inside you are shivering and I hear music."

Both girls nod their heads and Santana stands up offering Brittany her hand, she immediately intertwines their hands and slowly pulls her girlfriend up and inside. The four walk back inside and into the living room, Emilio looks up from his guitar and smiles as he sees his sister and Brittany.

"Hey Britt, Bry and Santi told me you can play." He holds up his guitar and smirks. "Let's hear it."

Santana turns to her girlfriend and raises an eyebrow. "You can play?" Brittany takes the guitar from Emilio and looks at her girlfriend with a smirk.

"I can a lot of things you don't know yet babe." She turns to the boys and smiles. "Do you want to continue dancing?"

Santino and Bryan both shake their heads and giggle. "No we want to sing with you Britty." Brittany looks at them with an eyebrow raised and smiles. "Are you sure?"

Santino nods his head and sits down on the ground next to Bryan, Brittany sits down in front of them and smiles. "The song we always sing?"

Bryan nods his head and smiles. "Yes mommy." Brittany nods her head and looks up at her girlfriend.

"Come here babe, you will join in I think you know the song." Santana sits down next to her girlfriend and looks at their boys.

"What song boys?" Santino looks at his mother and smirks.

"You will see mami." Brittany chuckles and looks down at the guitar, she looks at both boys and smiles. "Ready?"

As soon as the boys nod their heads Brittany starts playing on the guitar and whistles softly, Santino and Bryan both smile and look at her.

Alabama, Arkansas, I do love my Mom & Ma  
Not the way that I do love you

Brittany clears her throat and deepens her voice a little bit.

 _Well, holy moly me oh my  
You're the apple of my eye  
Boy, I've never loved one like you _

Emily chuckles as she hears everyone gasp and crouches down with her phone in her hand, Santino and Bryan both stand up and walk over to their mothers they stand behind them and look at each other with a big smile.

Man, oh, man, you're my best friend  
I scream it to the nothingness  
There ain't nothing that I need

Santana pulls both boys in her lap and turns to look at her girlfriend with a smirk.

Well, hot and heavy pumpkin pie  
Chocolate candy, Jesus Christ  
Ain't nothing please me more than you

Brittany bites back a chuckle and looks at her girlfriend and the boys, she continues playing on the guitar and smiles as she hears how the four of them harmonize.

 **Home, let me come home  
Home is wherever I'm with you  
Home, let me come home  
Home is wherever I'm with you **

Brittany stops playing as she sees both boys yawning and chuckles. "It's time for bed boys."

Both boys nod their heads and slowly stand up, Brittany gives Emilio his guitar back and stands up too. She offers Santana her hand and smiles as she immediately takes it, after pulling her up she pecks her on the lips and turns to the boys.

She chuckles as she sees them leaning against each other and picks Santino up making sure to keep her son standing, she smiles as Santana immediately picks Bryan up and turns to the group.

"Say good night boys." After they wished everyone good night, Brittany walks in front of Santana up the stairs and opens the door to the bedroom where the boys will sleep. After changing both boys in their pajamas, Britt places a kiss on Bryan's head and smiles.

"Good night baby, I love you." After switching places with Santana, she leans down and kisses Santino on the head. "Good night buddy, I love you."

After tucking them in both girls slowly crawl of the bed and Brittany turns the night light on, she slowly follows her girlfriend out of the room and leaves the door half open.

 **Translation**

 **Hable con nosotros mija—talk to us mija**


	21. An

Hello people

I am so sorry that an update took so long, but I'm back and will post the next chapter soon.

It will take a while because work is a bitch, but I didn't forget it

Love

BritluvesSan


	22. Chapter 21

Brittany and Santana both walk back downstairs and sit down beside Kevin and Emily, Maribel looks at them and smiles. "Your little son is full of surprises Britt."

Brittany nods her head in agreement and chuckles. "Yeah but the boys always talk to each other and I think he asked Santi first if it's okay, Bry loves all of you but he doesn't want to hurt Santi and always asks before he says something."

Santana nods her head in agreement and chuckles "Santi does the same, he first asked Bry before calling Em aunt."

Lio chuckles and smiles. "They love each other and already act like real brothers."

Both girls nod their heads in agreement and smile, Emily looks at her sister and smiles. " Sending them to a private kindergarten and school wouldn't hurt them B, the only important thing for them is that they stay together."

Brittany nods her head in agreement and smiles. " Yeah we will watch for something at the end of the week, for now I just want some family time and time with San."

Emily nods her head and cuddles into Kevin. "Yeah the last weeks where hard, we didn't have a minute for us."

Santana nods her head in agreement and chuckles. " True but we choose for that when we started singing together."

Brittany kisses her on the cheek and smiles. " Yeah but I love every second of it because I can spend it with you, the boys, Em and Kev."

Emilio looks at her and smiles brightly. " I am so glad Santana met you guys, I know I keep saying it but she is so happy and I love to see her like this."

Maria nods her head in agreement and cuddles into her husband. " Emilio is right, the three of you brighten my Sobrina and as long as she is happy we are happy too."

Brittany smiles and looks at her. " And I would try to keep her happy, sure we will fight but that will only strengthen our relationship."

Emilio nods his head in agreement and chuckles. " How did the first fight end?" Santana shrugs and sighs.

" I was angry with her for hitting that boy but Kev explained us that Britt warned that boy a lot of times and he still bothered Em, we both said sorry and since then we talk before one of us flips and we never go to sleep angry."

Brittany nods her head in agreement and smiles slightly. " I told Em the same that if she ever fights with Kev, she has to talk it out before going to sleep while it sucks to sleep knowing that the person you love is angry."

Maribel nods her head in agreement and looks at her husband with a small smile. " Lio and I did and still do the same, we promised each other to talk it out before going to bed and we never go to sleep without saying the we love each other."

Emily looks at them and smiles. " How long are you guys married?"

Lio wraps his arm around his wife and smiles. " We are together since high school and will be married for 30 years next month."

Brittany looks at him and raises an eyebrow. " You will turn fifty next month."

Lio nods his head and chuckles. " Best birthday present ever." Brittany turns to Emilio and smirks.

" Want to come to LA for a short vacation Emilio? We need to talk about some things."

Emilio looks at her and chuckles as he sees her smirk. " Yeah I will follow you guys Sunday."

Santana looks at her brother and raises an eyebrow. " Don't you have to work?" Emilio smirks and shrugs.

" Yeah but I got an email this morning that I can finally open my own shop, so I need to design that first and start a web shop."

Santana jumps up with a squeal and tackles her brother in a hug her parents, Maria and Daniel quickly follow her lead.

Brittany, Emily and Kevin stand up and quickly hug him as the other let go of him, Kevin looks at him and smiles slightly.

" What exactly do you do?" Emilio chuckles and sits back downstairs

" I repair phones, computers and other stuff but I also sell the new stuff."

Emily looks at him and smiles. " If you need help with your web design, ask Britt she can do it." Brittany nods her head in agreement and pulls her girlfriend in her lap.

Santana turns to look at her and raises an eyebrow. " You can?" Brittany nods and chuckles.

" Did you ever visit the site of our dance studio?" Santana shakes her head and Britt smiles, she grabs the remote control and turns on the TV. She looks at Emilio and smiles slightly.

" Can you give me the ps4 controller?" Emilio nods his head and gives her the controller, Brittany turns on the ps4 and opens the internet. She quickly searches her website and opens it, she looks at the group as the site loads and smiles.

" I started the site last year because a lot of students asked for an online dance plan and after a night of brainstorming with the team we just decided to do this."

Maria smiles impressed as soon as she sees the design and raises an eyebrow. " What for writing is that?"

Brittany chuckles and shrugs. " I wrote the things down and scanned them in." Emily looks at them and chuckles.

" That is Britt's handwriting."

Emilio looks at her and smiles. " That looks awesome Britt, can you help me with my site?"

Brittany nods her head and smiles. " I can but can we start Monday? I really don't want to start this week."

Emilio nods his head and smiles. " Yeah that's okay" Santana turns to her girlfriend and smiles.

" You are amazing babe and you surprise me every day, how many talents do you have?" Emily chuckles and looks at her.

" Singing, Dancing, Football, Basketball, Web design, Car repair, Cooking, Baking and many more."

Emilio smiles and looks at his mother. " I think it's time for a Family Lopez dance night this weekend mami." Santana nods her head in agreement and smirks.

" Yeah it's too long ago we did something like that mami." Maribel nods her head and chuckles.

" I will send out the invites tomorrow." She looks at the two sisters and smirks. " You will meet everyone again, but now you will have some dance competition."

Maria nods her head and smirks. " After that night you will ask some of us for dance lessons."

Emily starts laughing and looks at them. " I don't think that Brittany need to learn something, she knows all dances around the world."

Brittany places a kiss on her girlfriends cheek and smirks. " Yeah but it's fun to see everyone dancing so I'm in, the boys will love it too."

Emily nods her head in agreement. " Yeah I love to see people dance too." Kevin chuckles and looks at her.

" You do know that we will dance too right?" Emily rolls her eyes and nods her head.

" Yeah I know babe." Brittany pokes Em's side and chuckles.

" Damn sis I just heard your eyes roll." Santana chuckles and cuddles further into her girlfriend hiding her face in her neck, Brittany smiles and strokes her hand up and down Santana's back. " I think it's time to go to bed."

Santana nods her head in agreement and sighs. " Yeah we all didn't sleep much last night." Maribel looks at her daughter and nods her head in understanding.

" Yeah we heard you sometimes, go to sleep guys tomorrow will hopefully be a lot better and thank god the boys slept through the night." Brittany nods her head in agreement and smiles.

" Yeah they just needed a day full of family fun." Santana slowly stands up and stretches.

" Come on girls and Kev." Emily stands up and smiles, Kevin and Brittany quickly join them and after wishing everyone a good night they jog up the stairs and join the boys.

Emily turns to her sister and smiles slightly. " Is it okay that we all sleep here?" Brittany nods her head and smiles as Kev joins them after changing.

" You don't have to ask that sis, San and I already knew that we would cuddle with all of you." Santana nods her head in agreement and wraps an arm around Emily.

" I know how scared you were Em and you only feel better when your sister is near you." Emily nods her head and smiles.

" Thank you for being so understanding San." Santana kisses her on the cheek and steps back in her girlfriends arms.

" I know exactly how you felt Em and that day scared all of us, we are a family we support each other and when something like that happens we have cuddle nights."

" Come on let's lay down." Brittany mutters with a yawn, Santana nods her head and slowly picks Bryan up. Brittany picks Santi up and quickly lays down, she lays the little boy on her chest and places a kiss on his head. " I love you buddy."

She turns her head and kisses her son and her girlfriend on the head. " Good night baby, I love you." She kisses her sister on the head as soon as she lays her head on her shoulder and smiles- " Good night sis, Good night Kev."

Kev spoons Emily and kisses her on the shoulder. " Good night girls." Santana hums and cuddles into Brittany with Bryan on her chest, Brittany smiles and wraps an arm around her girlfriend.

 _In the middle of the night Santi wakes up and pokes Britt awake, Britt slowly opens her eyes and looks at him whispering. " What's wrong Champ?"_

 _Santi opens his mouth to say something but quickly closes it and scrambles of the bed, Brittany quickly follows him as she hears him throw up and makes a towel wet. She lays it on the back of his neck and strokes his back, she whispers soothing words as she hears him cry and crouches down behind him._

 _" It's okay baby, try to breath slowly." She quickly turns around as she hears someone else run into the bathroom and grimaces as she sees her son running in, she quickly grabs a bucket and holds it up for him._

 _After five minutes both boys sit back and look at Brittany with tears in their eyes, Brittany wipes their mouths and gives them their toothbrushes. " Please brush your teeth, I will clean this bucket and grab another one after that I will make some toast and we will go downstairs okay?"_

 _Both boys nod their heads and Brittany quickly cleans the bucket, she grabs another one and walks into the room silently grabbing her phone of the nightstand. She walks to her back and grabs some medicine for the boys, after she grabbed everything she walks to the boys and smiles sadly._

 _" Come on boys, we will lay down on the couch and watch some TV." The boys nod their heads and follow Brittany down the stairs, she lays both of them on the couch and turns on the TV._

 _After making sure to put enough pillows behind them so they can sit up slightly, she walks into the kitchen and toasts some bread. She walks back into the living room and sits down in front of them, she places their feet on her lap and places the bread in front of them._

 _" Eat some of it boys it will help." Both boys eat some toast and watch some TV, Brittany moves the wet towel from their necks to their heads and sighs. " Try to sleep boys, the bucket stands next to you."_

 _Bryan cuddles into Santi and wraps an arm around him, he smiles as Santi wraps an arm around his shoulders and looks at his mother. " Will we throw up again?"_

 _Brittany smiles sadly and shrugs. " I don't know baby, but if you do I will be here try to sleep." Both boys nod their heads and close their eyes._

 _" I love you mommy." Brittany's eyes widen as both boys mutter that and she looks at them, she sees them already drifting off to sleep and quickly wipes away her tears._

 _" I love you too my boys."_

 **Hey guys I am back after a really long break, I hope you liked this chapter :)**


	23. Chapter 22 part 1

Lio and Maribel both walk down the stairs around nine in the morning and raise an eyebrow as they see Brittany sitting on the couch looking at the two little boys, Lio softly clears his throat and smiles as Brittany looks up. " Good morning, everything okay?"

Brittany nods her head and smiles. " Yeah they both threw up a few hours ago but after they ate some toast they fell back asleep and didn't wake up to throw up again."

Maribel sees some tears in her eyes as she looks at the boys and raise an eyebrow. " Are you sure that everything is okay?"

Brittany nods her head and points to the kitchen, she slowly stands up and tucks the boys back in. She follows Maribel and Lio into the kitchen and leans against the table. " Santi called me mommy last night."

Maribel gasps with a big smile and quickly pulls her into a hug, Brittany sniffles softly and chuckles. " He said it one time and the waterworks started immediately." Lio joins the hug and chuckles.

" He will say it two or three times more and the waterworks will still come B." Santana and Emily both walk into the kitchen and raise an eyebrow as they see Brittany hugging Maribel and Lio, Santana clears her throat and smiles.

" Good morning Babe, Good morning Mami and Papi." Lio steps out of the hug and kisses his daughter and Emily on the cheek

" Good morning girls." Maribel follows his lead and smiles.

" Good morning girls, I will make some coffee and breakfast." Santana nods her head and looks at her girlfriend.

" Everything okay babe?" Brittany bites her lip and nods her head.

" Yeah Santi woke me up in the middle of the night and ran to the bathroom to throw up, Bryan threw up too and I took them downstairs so that they wouldn't wake any of you up."

Santana grimaces slightly and sighs. " How many times did they throw up?" Brittany smiles and takes her girlfriend in her arms.

" Only once I made them some toast and after watching some TV they fell asleep again." She turns to her sister and kisses her on the cheek.

" Good morning sis." She looks at both girls and smiles slightly " Would you two join me in the backyard for a few minutes?"

Both girls nod their heads and follow Brittany outside, Brittany closes the door behind her and turns to both girls. " Um Santi called me Mommy before he fell asleep."

Santana smiles and she immediately pulls her girlfriend in a hug as she sees the tears in her eyes, Emily squeals and joins the hug. Santana slightly pulls out of the hug and wipes away her girlfriends tears. " He asked me last night if it's okay for him to call you that, I told him he had to ask you and Bry he really loves you babe and I never saw him so happy before."

Emily looks at them and smiles. " Both boys love you girls and they behave like brothers, a stranger would think that they are twins."

Brittany nods her head and smiles slightly. " Yeah I know but he still surprised me." Santana smiles and kisses her girlfriend.

" His question surprised me too but after everything both boys are scared to lose us and start thinking about the future, what happened really scared both of them I think that's the reason why they threw up too."

Emily nods her head in agreement and smiles. " The both of you already act like mothers for both of them, there is no you and I in your relationship everything starts with we."

Brittany looks at her and smiles. " Yeah but same goes for you and Kev, a relationship based on communication is the best."

Santana nods her head and steps back in her girlfriend arms. " It is but some alone time with each other is important too, so date night tonight?"

Em smiles and nods her head. " Kev and I wanted to have a movie night with the boys tonight, so you girls will have some time alone."

Brittany nods her head and kisses her girlfriend on the head. " Yeah a date night sounds good baby, Let's go back inside and help your mom with breakfast."

Santana and Em both nod their heads and follow Brittany back inside, Santana quickly walks into the living room and smiles as she sees the boys cuddling together and watching TV. " Good morning boys."

Both boys immediately jump up and into Santana's arms. " Good morning mami." Santino says with a smile and kisses his mother on the cheek, Bryan kisses her other cheek and smiles.

" Good morning Sanny." Santana smiles and kisses both boys on the head, she walks with them into the kitchen and places them on a chair.

" Are you feeling okay again?" Santi nods his head and smiles big.

" Yeah mommy took care of us." Bryan nods his head in agreement and smiles, Santana looks at her girlfriend as she hears a spoon clatter on a plate and walks to her.

She pulls her girlfriend in her arms and kisses her. " It will take a while to keep the tears at bay babe, but I don't like seeing you cry."

Brittany chuckles and wipes away her tears after placing a kiss on her girlfriends lips she walks to the boys and kisses them on the head. " Good morning boys."

Both boys kiss her on the cheek and raise their arms, Brittany leans down and gives them a hug. " I can't pick the both of you up yet, the tattoo's still hurt a little bit."

The boys nod their heads in understanding and smiles, after placing another kiss on their heads she walks back to Maribel and helps her frying some eggs.

After putting the eggs on a plate she turns to her girlfriend and smiles slightly. " Baby, Em and I need to do something after breakfast will you be okay with the boys here?"

Santana nods her head and raises an eyebrow. " Yeah what are you gonna do?" Emily looks at her sister and raises an eyebrow.

" Yeah sis what are we gonna do?" Brittany looks at them and smirks.

" That will be a surprise for later if everything goes well, but I kinda need your support on this one sis." Emily sees the serious look in her sisters eyes and nods her head.

" Yeah I'm coming with you, let me get dressed after breakfast and wake Kev after that we can go."

Brittany nods her head and walks to both boys after putting coffee on the table, she gives both of them a glass with juice and sits down next to them. She smiles as both immediately crawl on her lap and puts an arm around them, she thanks Maribel as she places three plates in front of her and looks at her girlfriend.

" Where will we go tonight babe?" Santana looks at her and chuckles.

" That is a surprise baby, but we will get dressed separately." Brittany nods her head and turns to her sister.

" We need to go shopping, I don't have any nice clothes." Emily nods her head and chuckles.

" Yeah I have to buy some for the dance night." Brittany takes a sip of her coffee and nods, she smiles as both boys share the last piece of bacon and kisses them on the head.

" If you want more bacon take some of my plate boys." Both boys nod their heads and smile both taking a piece of her plate.

After breakfast Santana helps her mother clean the kitchen and Brittany follows her sister upstairs, they both silently walk into the room and chuckle as they see Kev sprawled out like a starfish.

Brittany quickly takes a picture and grabs her clothes, she walks into the guest room and quickly changes. After doing her hair and brushing her teeth she walks back into the bed room and chuckles as she sees Em cuddling with Kev.

" Morning starfish." Em starts laughing as she hears the nickname and shakes her head.

" Leave him alone sis." Brittany chuckles and puts her stuff back in her bag.

" Are you ready to go?" Emily nods her head and stands up after giving Kev a kiss.

" Yeah." Brittany nods her head and grabs her car keys, after grabbing her wallet she walks out of the room and runs down the stairs. She walks into the living room and smiles as she sees both boys watching TV, she walks to them and places a kiss on their head.

" We will see you later boys, have fun with Sanny and your grandparent." She walks into the kitchen after the boys said bye and wraps her arms around Santana from behind, she kisses her on the shoulder and smiles.

" Em and I are going babe but we will be back soon, do you need some clothes too?" Santana turns around in her arms and shakes her head.

" No I think I have everything." She kisses her and smiles. " Have fun baby, I love you."

Brittany smiles and kisses her again. " I love you too baby."

After Emily said bye too everyone both girls walk outside and jump in Brittany's car, Emily looks at her sister as soon as she drives off and raises an eyebrow. " So where are we going?"

Brittany glances at her and bites her lip. " Um we are going to visit Alma." She holds up her hand as Emily opens her mouth and shakes her head. " I know that it is a bad idea but after everything what happened with our parents I still see the hurt in Santana's eyes as soon as she hears something from her, I want to try to talk to her but I couldn't do it alone."

Emily nods her head in understanding and sighs. " Yeah I understand."

After a twenty minute drive in silence Brittany parks her car in Alma's driveway and looks at her sister. " Ready?" Emily shakes her head and chuckles.

" I have to ask you that." Brittany chuckles and shrugs.

" I will never be ready but I have to try this, come on." Emily nods her head and both girls jump out of the car, after locking her car Brittany walks up to the door and rings the doorbell.

After a few minutes Alma opens the door and glares at them. " What are you doing here?" Brittany holds the door open before she slams it shut and quickly pulls Emily inside, she stands against the front door and looks at Alma with a sigh.

" I wanted to talk to you about Santana." Alma shakes her head and growls.

" I don't have anything to say about her." Brittany rolls her eyes and sighs.

" Cut the crap Alma I still see pictures of her all around your house you care about her, but your love for good took the better part of your life! Your granddaughter misses you like hell and you are acting like nothing happened."

Alma glares at the girl in front of her and shakes her head. " She is living in a Sin! I can't support that!"

Brittany shakes her head and sighs. " You can't? I hold your girlfriend every night because she is sad the she can't visit you, we are here because my homophobic parents try to attack all of us she is scared that something like this will happen again and you sit here and tell me you can't support her?"

She shakes her head again and growls. " Your son and daughter in law accept her too and for them it came as a surprise to, she didn't choose to live like this Alma but god has a different direction planned for all of us!"

Alma quickly looks at the girls and raise an eyebrow. " Did they hurt Santanita?" She turns around and walks into the living room knowing the girls will follow her, Brittany quickly follows her and pushes Em down on one of the chairs she sits down on the arm of the chair and shakes her head.

" No they didn't because I pushed her away, my dad had a knife so she was shocked but beside that she is unharmed."

Alma looks down at her hands and sighs. " That's good." Brittany looks at her and sighs.

" Can't you give her a chance Alma? Santana needs her mother and Santi needs his great grandmother, I know that it will be weird but god once said ' Get rid of all bitterness, rage and anger, brawling and slander, along with every form of malice.' "

Alma looks at her with her jaw dropped and raises an eyebrow, Brittany chuckles and shrugs. " Ephesians 4:31" They simultaneously say.

Brittany sits forward and sighs. " Look Alma I'm not asking you to come to our wedding or something that is something that is along the way but too far for now, I am asking you as your granddaughters girlfriend to put that sparkle back in her eyes she misses you a lot and Santi talks about you too sometimes."

Alma looks at the girl in front of her and sighs. " You are right it's time to follow my heart and not my religion, but how will I convince her to give me a chance?"

" Are you serious?" Emily and Brittany both ask with a smile, Alma chuckles and nods her head.

" I bought the new CD and heard all songs, I miss her."

Brittany smiles and stands up, she sits down next to Alma and places her hand on hers. " I will promise you that you won't regret this, will you join us for dinner tomorrow? I will cook something for all of us and you can talk with Santana, she will be angry first but let me talk to her and after dinner she is all yours."

Emily nods her head and smiles. " And we have a Lopez dance night Saturday, you can gladly join us and enjoy the family fun."

Brittany nods her head in agreement and smiles slightly. " I never meant to talk to you like I did the first time we met, but when someone makes the person I love cry I want to protect her and then I don't care how."

Alma squeezes her hand and smiles. " I know and it's okay, I did a lot of thinking and I reacted wrong I can see how much you love my granddaughter and Santi." She looks at both girls and smiles.

" I'm not only coming for Santana, I also want to get to know you, your son and your sister."

Brittany smiles and nods her head. " We will be here till Sunday after that we have to go back, but I promise you that we will visit as often as possible." She looks at the time and chuckles.

" We have to go now but if you want Emily and her boyfriend can pick you up tomorrow, I will tell Maribel and Lio that we will have another visitor but I won't tell them who will come."

Alma nods her head and stands up with the girls, she pulls both of them in a hug and smiles. " I will make some dessert for tomorrow, thank you for coming here and opening my eyes."

Brittany pulls out of the hug and shrugs. " I would do anything to make Santana happy and you make her happy Alma, we will see you tomorrow."

Alma nods her head and smiles she watches both girls jump in their car after saying goodbye and waves, Brittany drives down the street and parks at the mall two blocks away she looks at her sister and starts laughing.

" Did you expect that?" Emily shakes her head and chuckles.

" No but I didn't expect you quoting the bible either." Brittany shrugs and chuckles.

" Like I said I would do anything to make everyone happy, that was one of the hardest parts thank you for coming with me sis." Emily smiles and kisses her sister on the cheek

" Anytime Britt and I kinda missed this just the two of us." Brittany nods her head and smiles.

" I did too and we will do this, a lot more San understands and Kev too they will have a day together and will get to know each other better too." Emily nods her head in agreement and jumps out of the car, Brittany follows her sister after locking her car and wraps an arm around her waist.

After shopping for two hours Brittany and Em walk back to Brittany's car and pack the bags in the trunk, Brittany turns around as she hears her name and smiles as she sees a little girl standing behind her.

She crouches down in front of the girl and smiles. " Hello." The little girl looks at her and smiles brightly.

" You are Brittany from Brittana." Brittany nods her head and smiles.

" I am do you want an autograph and picture?"

Emily smiles as she sees the interaction and quickly takes out her phone, the little girls eyes grow wide and she quickly nods her head. She turns around and yells for her mother, Brittany looks up as she sees a woman with red hair walking towards them and stands up.

" Mommy can I take a picture with Brittany?" The woman looks at Brittany and chuckles nodding her head.

" Of course baby." She turns to Brittany and smiles. " You just made her day, she is a big fan of your music and her birthday wish was a card from you."

Brittany smiles and looks down at the girl. " When is your birthday little one?" The little girl looks up and smiles.

" Friday." Emily sees an idea pop up in her sisters head and chuckles, she looks at the little girl and calls her over.

" Hey little one, look here is a picture from Brittana." The little girl takes the picture and squeals, Brittany turns to the mother and smiles slightly.

" I can talk to my girlfriend and manager if she finds it okay that we visit your daughter on her birthday with our boys if you want, we can maybe sing two songs and make some pictures with her."

The woman's jaw drops and she looks at her with wide eyes. " That would be amazing!" She quickly searches through her purse and takes out her card. " Here is my card with number."

Brittany takes the card and smiles, she looks at the little girl and picks her up. " What is your name princess?"

The little girl giggles and wraps an arm around Brittany's neck. " Alice."

" So how about we take some pictures and after that I will sign that picture in your hand?" Alice quickly nods her head and turns to her mother, Brittany smiles as she sees Emily standing next to Alice's mother and tickles Alice.

After making three pictures, Brittany puts the girl back down and quickly signs the picture. After saying goodbye and promising to call Brittany jumps in the car and dials Sue's number, she drives down the road and smiles as Sue immediately answers.

" Hey Brittany everything okay?"

" Hey Sue yeah everything is okay, um is it possible to do a little concert on Friday?"

She smiles as Sue chuckles and stops at a red light. " How little, for who, and what does San say?"

" Five kids and their parents, for a little fan her birthday is Friday and no I wanted to ask you first."

She drives off as soon as the light turns green and rolls her window down a little.

" Yeah when San want to do it too then it's okay, shall I make a small price arrangement?"

" Yes please I told the mother I would call her as soon as possible, but first I will ask San if she wants to do it."

" Yeah that is okay Britt, how is San doing?"

" She is doing better, we have a date tonight and will talk more about everything."

" Okay well I have to go, greet everyone there and enjoy your vacation."

" Will do Bye Sue"

" Bye Britt."

Brittany ends the phone call and parks her car in the driveway, both girls jump out of the car and grab the bags. Emily opens the door for them and places the bags down, both girls walk into the living room and chuckle as they see Kev and Santana playing Mario Kart with the boys.

 **So this is the end of Chapter 22 part 1, part 2 will follow shortly.**

 **Love BrittluvesSan**


	24. Chapter 22 part 2

Santana looks up and smiles as she sees her girlfriend, Brittany walks to her girlfriend and kisses her on the head. She kisses both boys on their heads and smiles as she sees them cheering after Bry rushed over the finish line.

" Babe we have thirty minutes to get ready, I made a reservation and they only had a table around six free. "

Santana's eyes widen, and she quickly jumps up running to the stairs, Brittany chuckles and looks at both boys. " Kevin and aunt Emily wanted to have a movie night with you, go search some movies boys. "

Both boys nod their heads with a big smile and jump from the couch, Brittany turns to her sister and smiles. " You two do know that it will be a Disney night, right? "

Kevin nods his head and chuckles. " Yeah, we do but that's okay, now go get ready B. "

Brittany nods her head and walks to the door grabbing the shopping bags, she jogs up the stairs and walks into the guestroom. After getting undressed she grabs the shopping bag and pulls out the clothes she bought, she puts on her leather pants and grabs the white blazer.

After putting the blazer on she walks into the bathroom and quickly does her make-up and hair, after putting everything away and putting on some parfum she walks out of the room and down the stairs.

Emily looks up as she hears someone walking down the stairs and her jaw drops as she sees her sister. " Woah sis you look beautiful. " Kevin looks up and nods his head in agreement with a smile.

Brittany straightens her blazer out and raises an eyebrow. " Does it show too much? "

Emily shakes her head and smiles. " No, it doesn't only a little bit of your stomach and the top of your breast. "

" Your make up highlights your eyes, Santana will love that. " Kevin adds with a smile, the three of them turn their heads as they hear something fall and Brittany starts laughing as she sees Emilio and Santana's parents standing in the entry of the kitchen with their jaw dropped.

" Damn Britt, if you weren't my sister's girlfriend I would hit on you immediately. "

Lio hits his son on his head and Maria clicks her tongue shaking her head, she looks at Brittany and smiles. " You look beautiful Britt. " Lio nods his head and smiles.

" Yeah you really do. "

Brittany grabs her heels from the front door and puts them on she looks at the group and smiles. " Thank you. "

She looks at the time and turns to the stairs. " Ten minutes Babe. " Emily stands up from the couch and pushes her sister towards the kitchen, she runs up the stairs and disappears into Santana's bedroom.

Kevin stands up too and walks to Brittany leading her into the kitchen, Brittany smiles as she sees the boys looking at her with big eyes and smiles. " Do I look good boys? "

Both boys immediately nod their heads and smile, Santi puts his cookie down and walks to her. " You look beautiful mommy. "

Bryan walks to her too and nods his head in agreement. " You look really beautiful mommy, where is Sanny? "

Brittany crouches down in front of them and smiles. " Still getting ready, did you guys pick some movies? "

They both nod their heads and lean against her, Brittany wraps her arms around them and places a kiss on their heads. " Enjoy the night with your aunt and Kevin tonight, nothing will happen here okay? "

Bryan lifts his head and looks at his mother. " We are okay mommy, yesterday was hard but we have our family here and we will protect each other, right? "

Brittany nods her head and smiles. " Right but nothing will happen here and maybe Sanny and I won't be here for your bedtime but if you want to call us you can okay? "

Santiago nods his head and lifts his head wrapping an arm around Bryan. " Can we sleep in the same room as Kevin and aunt Emily? "

Brittany slowly stands up and chuckles. " You have to ask Kevin and Aunt Emily baby. "

" What does he have to ask us? " Emily asks as she walks into the kitchen, Kevin turns to his girlfriend and smiles.

" Both boys want to sleep in our room tonight. " Emily chuckles and turns to the boys.

" We planned the movie night in our room, but we won't sleep in our bed boys we will build a fort and cuddle in there is that okay? "

Both boys immediately nod their head and jump into her arms, Emily catches them and chuckles. She turns to her sister and smiles. " Santana will be ready in a minute, Marie wants to take a picture of you two she wants one with you two and the boys too. "

Brittany nods her head and smiles as Bryan reaches for Kevin, Kevin quickly takes Bryan from Emily and follows his girlfriend to the living room. Brittany follows them too and turns to the stairs as she hears footsteps, her jaw drops as she sees her girlfriend in a red V-neck cocktail dress.

Santana's jaw drops as she sees her girlfriend and gulps, Emily and Kevin put the boys down and smile as they immediately run to Santana effectively breaking the staring contest.

Santana crouches down and kisses both boys on the head, Santiago looks up at his mother and smiles brightly. " You look beautiful mami. "

Santana smiles and ruffles his hair, Bryan nods his head in agreement and kisses her on the cheek. " Yeah you look beautiful Sanny, just like mommy. "

Santana smiles and stands up with both boys in her arms, Brittany quickly joins her and takes Santi from her. She pecks her girlfriend on the lips and smiles. " You look beautiful babe. "

Santana smiles and leans back against her girlfriend. " So, do you babe. " Marie walks up to them with her camera and smiles.

Brittany steps completely behind Santana and places Santiago on her hip, she wraps her other arm around Santana's waist and smiles as Santiago and Bryan connect their hands on Santana's shoulder.

Marie snaps a few pictures and lowers the camera with a smile. " Boys can I take a picture of your mommies together? "

Santiago and Bryan both nod their heads and run to Emily as soon as the girls let them down, Santana leans back against Brittany and smiles as her mother lifts her camera again.

Brittany looks towards her sister after the picture and smiles. " Sis can you take one of our phones and take a picture too? "

Emily nods her head and grabs Santana's phone of the table, she walks to Marie and stands behind her on the first step of the stairs. Marie steps out of the way after taking a picture of both girls standing next to each other and places her camera on the table.

Brittany steps back behind Santana and wraps her arms around her waist, she pushes her hair over one shoulder and looks at the camera. Santana lays her head on her girlfriends' shoulder and smiles brightly into the camera.

After the flash Brittany turns her head slightly and raises an eyebrow with a smirk, Santana turns her head and places a kiss on her girlfriends' cheek. After the picture Brittany looks at the time and chuckles.

" We really need to go, if we have a red light on the way we will be late. " Santana nods her head and grabs her purse, she takes Brittany's phone off the table and takes hers from Emily and puts them in her purse.

Both girls walk to the little boys and place a kiss on their heads, Santana looks at them and smiles. " Have fun with Emily and Kevin boys. "

Both boys kiss their mother's cheek and smile, Brittany looks at her sister and smiles. " They can call us before they want to sleep and if something is wrong please call us. "

Emily nods her head and pushes both girls to the door. " We will be okay, have fun girls. "

Brittany chuckles as Kevin opens the door for them and takes her girlfriends hand in her own, she leads her to the car and opens the door for her. Santana smiles and places a kiss on Brittany's cheek, she sits down in the passenger's seat and chuckles as she sees Brittany jogging to the driver's side.

Brittany starts her car after closing the door and pulls out of the driveway, she turns down the volume of the radio and takes Santana's hand in her own.

"Babe I know that we are on a date and we don't talk about work but, I met the cutest little girl today and her wish was for us to sing on her birthday I gave her mom Sue's number and I talked with Sue too if you want to do it we can go there for two or three songs and bring the boys with us. "

Santana looks at her girlfriend and chuckles as she hears her ramble. " Babe calm down you are right I don't like talking about work on our date, but we are still driving so it's okay, and yes we can go there we will talk more about it tomorrow okay? "

Brittany nods her head and smiles, Santana smiles and squeezes her hand softly. She takes her phone out of her purse and looks at the pictures, she smiles as she sees the second picture where she kissed Brittany's cheek and decides to post both on Twitter.

 _Date night with Brittz._

 _Thank you Emster for taking the pictures._

She changes her profile picture on Twitter with the second picture Emily took and puts her phone away, she turns to Brittany and smiles. " I wrote a tweet, so our fans know that we are okay. "

Brittany parks her car in front of the restaurant and nods her head, she smiles as she sees Santana's eyes widen after seeing the restaurant and steps out of the car. She opens Santana's door and offers her a hand, Santana takes it and steps out of the car after grabbing her purse.

Brittany locks her car and gives Santana her keys, she leads Santana to the entrance and opens the door for her. She walks in after her and looks at the host and smiles. " Hello, we have a reservation under Pierce at six in one of your private booths. "

The host nods his head and grabs two menus'. " Please follow me. " They both follow him and thank him as he points to their table, they both slide in next to each other and take the menu from the host.

Brittany looks at him and smiles. " Can we have a glass of water and a glass Blaufränkisch please. "

The host nods his head and walks to the bar, Santana lowers her menu and looks at her girlfriend with an eyebrow raised. " I totally love this side of you B, but this restaurant is too…"

Brittany quickly puts a finger on her lips and shakes her head. " Babe please just order whatever you want, don't look at the prices okay? " Santana slowly nods her head and looks back at the menu, Brittany smiles and opens her own.

The host places their drinks on the table and looks at them. " Can I bring you some appetizers? " Brittany nods her head and smiles

" I will have the French onion soup. " Santana looks at him and smiles.

" the Lobster bisque please. " The host nods his head and walks back to the bar, Brittany looks at her girlfriend and smiles.

" Are you okay babe? " Santana leans into her girlfriend and nods her head.

" I am now, I really needed some time for us. " Brittany places a kiss on her head and smiles.

" I have another surprise after dinner. " Santana pulls back and raises an eyebrow.

" What is it? " Brittany chuckles and pulls her back against her. " That is a surprise babe, just wait till we are there. "

Santana rolls her eyes and chuckles. " You do know that I don't like surprises, right? " Britt lifts Santana's head and pecks her on the lips.

" I know but I hope you will like it. "

 **So, this is the end of chapter 22 part 2, part 3 will follow in one or two days**

 **Love BrittluvesSan**


End file.
